


Alicante High Musical

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Izzy are twins, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School Musical AU, M/M, Meeting, Singing, Singing Competition, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec meet in a ski lodge, when they're forced to sing a song at Karaoke on New Year's. Then a few days later, destiny brings them together again as Alec enters a new school... Alicante High... What will the new year bring for Magnus and Alec?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been wanting to write this for so long, you can't even imagine. I've just been stalling because I've been nervous kind of. But I finally gathered my courage and I honestly hope I can make this justice :)  
> High School Musical was what I used to like back in the day, so let's see how it'll pan out. But I added quite a few twists on the original story. :)

Alec was bored out of his mind as he was sitting in the lounge room of the ski lodge they had been staying at. It was New Year, so it was winter break and he was sighing. He was going to be starting a new school the next semester, because they had to move as his father got the job as a basketball coach at this new school... _Alicante high._ Alec sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he was looking around the room. It was going to be New Year just less in thirty minutes and he was all alone. Why? Well, because his twin, Izzy, and his brother, Jace, were off partying with the rest of the guests, but Alec wasn't having it. He really didn't like parties, so he was just sitting there awkwardly, sighing and was just rolling his eyes. Why couldn't they let him stay in his room?

A random person stopped singing the Karaoke song of their choice and the people in charge were already looking for their new victim that would have to sing the song and Alec's eyes widened in horror when he saw that the man was coming into his direction and he leaned down in his chair. Okay, maybe he was going to ignore him, okay? But no, he just grabbed his wrist and started dragging him to the Karaoke stand and Alec started shaking his head. They couldn't expect him to sing! He couldn't sing, like at all!

“Dude, stop it, I can’t sing,” said Alec as he tried to walk away.

“Relax, it’s a duet,” said the man and Alec felt his horror rising. Was that supposed to help him?! He looked to his other side, where another teen was now standing, who was also dragged on the stage much to his protesting and Alec’s eyes were scanning him. He was a bit shorter, but looked like he was about the same age as him. And then their eyes met, Alec feeling his knees buckling and he grabbed onto the mic stand. He was wearing very flashy clothes, sparkly makeup and had nail polish as well. He looked so extra, but also… he was quite pleasant on the eyes, Alec clearing his throat.

Magnus, the other victim, wasn’t in a good mood as well. Mainly because he was dragged to this holiday vacation with his father, who wanted them to bond, but Magnus wanted to be with his friends! He missed Ragnor, Camille, Catarina and Raphael. Not to mention he had better stuff to do… the school musical was coming up and he and Camille needed to prepare, pick out their outfits, there was so much work. But did his father understand that? _No._ How great.

So, needless to say, he wasn’t in a good mood when his father pushed him on the stage. Magnus loved singing, but not at that moment. He just wanted to be alone and he looked to his singing partner. He was tall as fuck and quite handsome, but had that usual _jock_ look in his eyes and Magnus… he didn’t like jocks very much. He rolled his eyes. _Let’s just get this over with,_ he said to himself and held the mic when the music started playing, the guy flinching next to him as he tried not to panic. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and for a second, Magnus found him cute. But just for a slight second!

When Magnus looked at Alec, Alec flushed and then just quickly looked away. Magnus narrowed his eyes, but then reminded himself that he needed to actually start singing when the lyrics of the song displayed on the screen. Oh, he knew the song. Well, of course, after all! He was a pro, he was going to rock this! He just hoped that his singing partner wouldn’t destroy the chance of him shining. He didn’t look like the type who could sing!

“ _Living in my own world,_ ” said Magnus and cleared his throat, Alec’s eyes widening when he heard _that_ , because damn, he had a nice voice! He felt his cheeks redden and he kept looking at him. _“Didn't understand, that anything can happen,_ _when you take a chance,_ ” sang Magnus his part until the end and Alec was shaking. Okay, the lyrics had a deep meaning, maybe it could apply to them and… oh crap, it was his turn to sing! Someone better help him.

Magnus was so done, because it looked like the guy froze, so he was about to walk off the stage, but Alec closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

“ _I never believed in what I couldn't see_ ,” sang Alec and Magnus stopped, looking around. Even though the guy looked nervous as hell, he continued with singing and Magnus felt his heart fastening a little bit. Wow, he didn’t look like a singing person at all, but his voice made Magnus’ heart melt away. _“I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities,_ ” sang Alec and a shy smile spread across his face when he saw that Magnus was now carefully watching him, almost forgetting to sing again, because he was shaken to the core.

“ _I know_ ,” they sang together and Magnus took in a sharp breath. Their voices sounded _so_ good together, it was ridiculous! “ _That something has changed_ ,” carried Alec alone this time, feeling a lot more confident. It looked like the other enjoyed singing with him. “ _Never felt this way_ ,'' singing again together. '' _And right here tonight,''_ sang Alec alone together, his heart beating a lot faster, because the chorus was coming and they would be singing together again! That was fun!

 _''This could be the start of something new_ ,'' they sang together and Alec's heart shook, because he agreed. It felt like a start of something new, something different something... _''It feels so right to be here with you, and now looking in your eyes_ ,'' they sang, Alec's little shy smile making Magnus' smile widen as well, biting into his lower lip as he turned to the taller guy and was looking up all the way. He couldn't look away, his eyes were so warm, drawing him in... _''I feel in my heart, the start of something new_ ,'' they sang and Magnus had to agree as well. He felt that there was something between them, something... he sighed happily as they continued singing together.

They had gathered quite the crowd, but Alec didn’t care of other people looking at them, he was happily singing away, no longer concerned. Who knew that singing would be so much fun?! He had a faint flush on his cheeks when the song ended, Magnus looking pretty disappointed as he didn’t want the song to ever end. People started clapping, Magnus smiling and he extended his hand out. “Magnus,” he said and Alec took his hand.

“Alec,” said Alec happily, introducing himself, both chuckling, Magnus then dragging Alec off the stage, walking outside, because he wanted to be alone with Alec. Maybe catch a drink. They got dressed, Alec shuddering when the cold breeze of the outside welcomed his cheeks. It was snowing and they both sighed together, hearing people from the inside cheering on and they started laughing as they looked at each other.

“Wow, you sure can sing,” said Magnus, complimenting Alec and Alec gave him a sheepish smile and then shrugged.

“Nah,” said Alec, feeling his cheeks redden. “I’m nowhere near as good as you,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean you’re really… _wow,_ ” said Alec and Magnus thrived off of the compliments, but shrugged.

“Well, I _am_ a son of a man that starred in many musicals,” said Magnus, but then rolled his eyes. “Though, it is kind of annoying to having such an extra father,” said Magnus and Alec shuddered and nodded.

“Can relate,” said Alec. “My dad’s a coach and is always nagging me about basketball,” said Alec and Magnus snorted. So he was a jock after all! But for a change, Magnus didn’t mind it and he happily leaned closer.

“Can I have your number?” asked Magnus and Alec perked up. “It would be a shame if we lost contact and never heard from each other, I think we hit it off pretty well,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yes, of course!” said Alec happily and pulled out his phone. He was surprised when Magnus snapped a photo of him and he looked down, flushing.

“I don’t want to forget your pretty face,” said Magnus, as he was typing Alec’s name among his contacts and Alec then did the same. Snapped a photo of Magnus, set it as a contact photo for Magnus’ name and his heart was fluttering when they exchanged phone numbers. He bit into his lower lip as he didn’t want to smile too widely, but he looked up and Magnus was smiling again. “Perfect,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“I’ll, um, call you some day,” said Alec and looked down as he was fighting back his embarrassment. “So, um, where are you from? I’m actually going to…” he started, but then he looked up and saw that Magnus was already gone. What?! Magnus was pissed, because he suddenly saw his father, signing him to come inside and he rolled his eyes. He thought it would take only a second, telling Alec he’d be back, but Alec didn’t hear him as he was rambling on about other stuff. Pity, because when he came back outside, Alec was already gone, dragged off by Jace and Izzy inside and Magnus sighed, but then opened up his phone and looked at his phone.

“Alec,” he said to himself and couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t wait to hear from him again, because he was adorable.

* * *

It was a few days later and Magnus was feeling miserable as winter break was over. Being back at Alicante High sucked, even though he was happy to be back with his friends. His mind kept wandering off back to that ski lodge and this boy named Alec. He still hadn’t really called him, because he had been busy with catching up with his friends, but he was planning on giving him a call at the end of the week. Magnus sighed happily as he looked over at Ragnor and Catarina. He had already told them all about this Alec and they were smiling widely when they were listening to him. It was obvious that their friend was smitten with him and they hoped that they would be able to see each other soon.

Magnus was waiting for the literature class to start as he was deep in his thought. He was snapped back to reality when he heard a loud scream from the door and he looked up. “Maggy,” squealed Camille and Magnus smiled, Catarina and Ragnor looking at each other and they rolled their eyes. Camille wasn’t their favourite person, but Magnus seemed to be getting along with her for some reason. He was just too nice of a person to actually see that she wasn’t the nicest person.

“Camille,” said Magnus happily as the other literally ran over to him, threw herself around his neck and they started laughing together. “I missed you,” said Magnus and Camille sighed in her drama queen way.

“Yes, I almost died. Maggy, I am so happy you’re back here,” she said and then sat down next to Magnus’ desk and turned to him. “We have _so_ much work to do for the musical,” said Camille to Magnus who nodded. “It’s time for me to shine,” she said and sighed.

“You mean us, right?” asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, yes… right _us,_ ” said Camille and Magnus rolled his eyes, but then smiled. “We’ll be superstars,” said Camille. “I can already see us on Broadway,” she then said and sat down, pulling out her phone and dragged Magnus over. “Let’s make a selfie, Maggy,” she said and Magnus allowed her to do as she pleased, taking a photo on which she wore her usual smile, while Magnus was looking awkward next to her. “Perfect, need to post it online,” said Camille. “#FinallyReunited, #BFFs,” she said and Magnus just nodded, but rolled his eyes.

“It’s like your non-existent followers care,” commented Raphael, who sat down next to them and Camille snapped.

“Why don’t you mind your own business, Santiago,” growled Camille. “You’re just jealous you’re not as perfect as me,” said Camille and then nodded. “You’re all jealous of me,” she then announced to the class. “Just so you know, I hit 2k followers yesterday,” she said and Raphael rolled his eyes.

“What an achievement,” said Raphael. “Be sure not to hurt yourself, kissing your own ass like that,” he said, Catarina and Ragnor cracking up in the background, but then they were all serious when Camille looked at them, gagging when she looked away. Magnus sighed and then crossed arms on top of his chest.

“Okay, Camille and Raph, stop,” said Magnus.

“He started,” said Camille, offended. “Attacking poor little _moi._ ”

“Yeah, and I’ll end it,” he said and rolled his eyes as they continued bickering around, Magnus just done with them.

At the same time, Izzy, Jace and Alec were standing in front of the classroom. It was their first day at the new school, Alicante High and Alec was feeling quite nervous. But he smiled when he looked at his twin sister, who gave him a little smile. While Alec and Jace were jocks, Izzy was what they called a _nerd._ Well, a hot nerd, she was quite popular at their last school. “I hate this,” said Alec, because he hated standing out and Izzy gave him a cheerful smile.

“It’ll be all okay,” said Izzy with a smile.

“It’s not fair we’re not in the same class,’’ said Jace, because while Izzy and Alec had Literature on the first period, Jace had Math and he grumbled. “I will be all alone,” he said and Alec sighed and nodded. Yes, it sucked.

“We have Chemistry together,” said Alec and Jace nodded, cheering up a little bit.

The bell rang and Jace took in a deep breath. “Oh, I should probably go,” said Jace and the twins nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec and Izzy in unison. “See you soon,” added Alec and then took in a deep breath as he looked at Isabelle, who gave her older brother a little smile and started dragging him inside of the classroom, Alec groaning.

“Alec, we got this,” said Izzy and Alec nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec, happy to have his twin with him. Truly, he and Izzy were very close. She knew everything about him; she was the first person he came out to. She knew about Magnus, how he liked singing with him. They had no secrets, Alec then sighing as they finally stepped properly inside class, eyes scanning for an empty spot.  

“And then we’ll add sequence and we’ll have feathers, Maggy,” was Camille going on, Magnus just nodding as he was looking at the door of the class, waiting for the professor. After classes, they had the drama club that his father was leading and Magnus clicked with his tongue. His father was always too… involved. Camille was talking and talking, Magnus tuning her out and then he perked up when he saw two new students stepping inside and his jaw dropped, because that was _Alec!_ From the ski lodge! Alec was there?! Magnus’ heart was beating fast and he cleared his throat.

“Magnus? Are you listening?” asked Camille, annoyed.

“Alec’s here,” said Magnus.

“Who’s Alec?”

“He is?” asked Catarina.

“Where?” asked Ragnor and Camille sighed.

“There,” said Magnus, pointing to the front, Catarina whistling.

“Oh, he’s hot,” said Ragnor.

“Not really,” said Camille and grumbled.

“Don’t be rude,” said Catarina, wanting to smack her. Magnus, however, wasn’t listening at all, because he was too consumed in watching Alec. He wanted to stand up and go say to him, but Professor Garroway stepped inside and started the class. But that didn’t stop from Magnus from sending Alec a text.

_Alec, turn around._

Alec’s phone buzzed and his eyes widened when he saw Magnus’ name and he read the texts. Turn around?! Alec turned around and his jaw was on the floor when he saw Magnus sitting there. What… what were the chances, really?! That Magnus was attending the high school he transferred to? It was destiny, Alec it right there and then.

Garroway was annoyed when he saw the cell phones and took them both away, thus Magnus and Alec gaining themselves detention, which Alec didn’t mind at all. It was worth it and he couldn’t wait to go talk to Magnus. Maybe this new school wasn’t going to be so bad!

Magnus was there!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later**

A week later and Alec still didn't get all that accustomed to the new school. Alicante High was a lot larger than their last school, Alec trying really hard to fit in as he didn't want to stand out too much. Luckily, with the help of his brother and sister, it was going rather well. Alec was on the school's basketball team and at first the other players on it would hiss about him and Jace since their father was the coach. However, they soon showed that they deserved to be on the team and the other players accepted Jace and Alec with open hands after that. What Alec didn't expect was that he would gain on popularity after the students found out what an amazing player he was.

Isabelle also made new friends! She entered the science club, where she met Maia and Clary. Jace had met Clary in the Math class on their first day at school and couldn't stop talking about her since then. It was kind of interesting to watch them, because it seemed that no matter what Jace did or said, Clary just brushed it all off and Jace was... confused. He usually had luck with the girls, Alec and Izzy making fun of the poor blondie, but it was just too funny. However, it was for that exact reason that Jace just wouldn't stop thinking about Clary and Alec would just shake his head.

And how about his friendship with Magnus? Well. It was kind of non-existent at this point. At first Alec thought that they would have time to hang out, but no matter what, Magnus just always seemed to be busy with the drama club, which was odd. Now, Alec knew that there were going to be auditions for the upcoming competition, but it was still months away, so Alec didn't know why he was rehearsing so much. Not to mention that _girl_ always hanging around that Alec really didn't like. Camille, yeah her. She was very annoying and made Alec's stomach turn. But they seemed close. Were they... _dating?_ Alec couldn't tell, but at the ski lodge, Magnus was _definitely_ flirting back with him! So, what gives?!

Alec was kind of bummed out about that, he really wanted to talk to Magnus. The two of them had exchanged a few texts, however! And Magnus was so funny and kind! But Alec never really worked up the courage to actually call him and ask him out properly like he should have. Then again, it took two to Tango and Magnus also didn’t ask him out. He puffed his cheeks as he was walking to the gym as he had practice again and he just tucked his hands into his pockets. Having his dad be his coach was annoying. He was always being the hardest on him and _not_ Jace. Why? Maybe because Jace was adopted, he didn’t know, but it was annoying the hell out of Alec.

As he was headed to the gym, something caught his attention _again._ It was the flier for that musical that was going to be happening, telling people to sign up for the drama club and Alec made a step closer as he read through it again. He had caught himself staring at it for a few times now and it was really bothering him for some reason. The list of people that were on that list had gotten quite longer, but first two on it were Camille and Magnus.

**_Camille Belcourt <3 _ ** _Magnus Bane._

Camille’s name was written in bold letters, with screaming pink glitter pen, making Alec’s eyes roll. But that wasn’t what bothered him the most, it was that heart in the middle of their names. So, what? Did that mean that they were dating? Alec rubbed his forehead and looked around the place if someone was looking at him. He felt his hand itching. God, he wanted to sign up as well, because singing was fun. Plus, Magnus was there! Even if Camille would be there to annoy him as well, but still! But his father would never allow him to sign up for the drama club. Then again Alec didn’t really care what his father thought and-

“You should totally sign up,” suddenly said a voice and Alec jumped, looking up and his eyes widened when he saw Magnus leaning up against the wall with the flier and Alec flushed up to his ears. How long was he standing there for? Looking around, Alec didn’t see Camille and he smiled. Freaking finally! “Your voice is amazing,” said Magnus and grinned when he saw Alec struggling to string together a sentence that would sound intelligent. _Adorable._

“Ah, I don’t know, but thanks,” stuttered Alec and Magnus grinned. “I don’t know about signing up though,” said Alec and awkwardly shifted from one leg to the other and Magnus looked up at his curiously. “I mean, can you see a jock entering the drama department?” he joked and Magnus’ face fell and Alec started panicking.

“Oh,” said Magnus and looked away. So, he was like the other jocks, how silly of him to assume that Alec was different. “You know, the drama department isn’t as lame as you think,” he then said offended and Alec quickly shook his head.

“Oh, no, _no,_ ” said Alec. “That’s not what I meant. Frankly enough, I don’t think I’m cool enough for the drama department,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “All of the costumes and the dancing. Maybe I can carry a tune, but me dancing? Oh, that you don’t want to see, Magnus, trust me,” Alec and managed to make Magnus smile. “Just people can be dicks and I’ll think hard before joining any other clubs or activities.”

“You didn’t think twice before you joined basketball though,” shot back Magnus.

“Ah,” said Alec. “There I kind of didn’t have a choice. The coach is my dad,” said Alec and wrinkled his nose, Magnus’ facial expression softening up after that, because he finally understood. “I mean, I enjoy basketball, but my dad’s annoying,” said Alec and shuddered, then looking back at the application sheet and he rubbed the back of his neck. “So you’ve applied?”

“Kind of mandatory. My dad’s the drama teacher,” said Magnus and then both chuckled.

“Oh, right,” said Alec when he remembered and Magnus sighed as he leaned closer to Alec. “So, the auditions,” said Alec quietly and Magnus looked at him. “Can you enter only alone or?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter,” said Magnus. “I mean I’ll be singing a duet with Camille,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart fell again.

“Oh, with Camille,” said Alec disappointed. He wanted to sing with Magnus again, so he was quite crushed. “So is she, um,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who was now waiting for him to continue. “Are you two… close?” asked Alec as he didn’t want to appear too invasive and Magnus smiled up to his ears, catching on immediately.

“Yes,” said Magnus. “We are pretty close, you could say so,” said Magnus and waited for Alec’s reaction, who looked down and was then mumbling something to himself and Magnus chuckled. “As friends, we’re only friends, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart made a little jump when he said his full name and Alec snapped up at him.

“O-oh, t-that’s, um, good, yes, very… I mean cool, cool,” said Alec, trying to appear all cool and tried to lean against the wall. As clumsy as he was, he didn’t notice that he missed the wall and lost balance, almost falling on the floor and Magnus started laughing as he caught Alec from falling.

“You’re such an adorable klutz, Alec,” said Magnus, amused. Alec smiled when he realised that Magnus was still holding him, but then the moment was ruined when a very annoying squeal was heard from behind and Alec closed his eyes. _Camille,_ Alec was going to-

“You left me all alone in the cafeteria, Magnus,” said Camille and Magnus laughed, but Alec rolled his eyes and tried not to gag. She then froze when she looked at Alec and went back to Magnus. “We should really be going to the drama club, we’re late,” said Camille and protectively wrapped her arms around Magnus’ forearm, making him chuckle, but Alec didn’t like that. She was treating Magnus like an object… trying to order him around?! Um, no! Alec wasn’t going to stand for-

“Yes, yes, Camille, I’m coming,” said Magnus and then looked at Alec. “You should really think about applying. Drama club would be a lot more interesting with you there,” he then said, winked and Alec was blushing again.

“I-I’ll think about it,” whispered Alec, Magnus smiling and Alec felt his blood boil with anger as Camille started dragging Magnus away as if he was some kind of her prised possession. But, before he was able to throw a fit, he remembered that he had practice. And he was late. _Again._

Well, fuck!

* * *

When Alec arrived to the gym, the others were already done with warming up, Alec cursing like a sailor as he quickly changed his clothes and then ran into the gym, already knowing what was going to happen. Oh, his father was going to go off on his again and Alec swallowed thickly. He could feel his dad’s stern look on him as he entered the gym and tried not to look at him, quickly running to his team, going to Jace, who crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“Late again?” asked Jace and Alec nodded.

“I got caught up into conversation with Magnus and-”

“Oh, Robert was pissed before,” said Jace, ignoring Alec. “The warm up was fucking brutal,” he then said and Alec felt kind of bad about that, because he knew it was his fault as other team members were glaring at him as well and Alec just looked down.

“Yeah,” said Alec. “Look, dude, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Jace in the end and shrugged it off. “But what’s with you lately?” asked Jace and Alec narrowed his eyes, not really knowing where Jace was going with that. “I don’t know, you just seem very distracted,” said Jace and Alec huffed.

“Well-”

“You gotta keep your head in the game, man,” said Jace and Alec clicked with his tongue. Seriously, sometimes Jace spoke just like Robert and it annoyed him.

“I know,” said Alec. “But, listen, there’s this musical coming up and I-”

“Dude!” said Jace and shook his head. “No, just, _no,_ ” said Jace.

“But it could be fun, I mean-”

“Lightwood, front and centre!” roared Robert, Alec quickly stopped talking and ran off to his father, who then dragged him over to the side, while he ordered others to practice on their own. “Alec,” hissed Robert and Alec looked down. “Late again?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” said Alec and pressed his lips together.

“It’s the second time in a week,” said Robert. “We have a big game coming up next month, don’t mess this up for us! We’re counting on you, focus, boy,” went on by lecturing him Robert and Alec was just nodding, while he allowed Robert to take out his anger on him. It was because of his father that he slowly started to resent basketball. He needed another outlet to express himself and basketball clearly wasn’t doing it for him anymore. Maybe that was why he wanted to give singing a try for real and-

“Are you listening to me?”

“Huh?” blurted out Alec and pissed Robert off completely. The training was hell for him and the entire team after that, Alec pretty sure that all of his team members hated him then. Ugh, how he wished Robert wouldn’t be his coach!

* * *

“Get off the stage,” demanded Camille. “It’s my… _our_ turn now,” she said and pointed to herself and Magnus.

“Eat me,” shot back Marcel. Ah, yes he was quite the drama king as well. Well, as all theatre kids were. “I was here first. Look, no offense Magnus, but tell your girlfriend that-”

“Not my girlfriend,” chimed Magnus in.

“Whatever,” said the other. “I was here first, so I’ll be practicing my solo _first,_ ” said Marcel and turned to Simon, who was playing the piano. “Let’s take it from the top, Si,” he said and Camille stomped over to Simon, took the sheet music away from him and threw it on the floor.

“I’m first!”

“You bitch,” roared Marcel and then a flood of French insults was going back and forth from Camille and Marcel. It was really quite a sight to behold, Magnus walking to the side and sat down to the other teen. Lorenzo Rey.

“Ugh, what drama queens, am I right?” asked Magnus and the other wrinkled his nose.

“I’m not here to make friends, Bane,” said the snobby teen and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Well, you’re not really getting one,” shot Magnus back and then started massaging his temples. Where was Asmodeus when you needed him?! Not long was needed, because the lights suddenly went off, except for a single light that lit up the centre of the stage and Magnus rolled his eyes. Ah, yes, his father _loved_ making dramatic entries.

“Now, now, my lovelies,” said a voice and Asmodeus slowly stepped in the middle of the stage, carrying his cane of course and he looked up to the air, taking a dramatic pause. “I love all of your passion, but we must take it down a notch,” said Asmodeus and sighed as he looked over to Magnus. “I promise you, all of you will have your time to shine,” he then said. “Because the door of the drama department is open to everyone, no limits,” he said and then some of his fanatic fans started clapping in the background. Asmodeus smiled and took a bow, Magnus rolling his eyes. “Magnus!”

“Hi, dad,” said Magnus and Asmodeus quickly ran up to him, placing an arm around his shoulders.

“Are you ready to take on today’s role?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus just nodded. Yeah, every now and then Asmodeus gave them each a small script or a role to act out so that he could give them pointers. It was helpful, but Asmodeus always put too much spotlight for Magnus’ liking.

“Can’t wait,” said Magnus and Asmodeus sighed dramatically.

“As expected from my lovely boy,” said Asmodeus. “Just sit here and wait, I’ll go grab the scripts,” he announced and Magnus pressed his lips together.

“… great,” said Magnus and then sat down, crossing his legs. Oh, how he wished that Alec would be there too. Maybe then, he could be distracted form all the fighting, because as soon as the professor left, Marcel and Camille were back at it again and Magnus didn’t have enough will power to stop them.

“I miss Alexander,” he said to himself, but then smiled when he pulled out his phone and saw the photo of Alec that he took at the ski lodge.

* * *

“Alec, stay here to practice your shoots more,” grumbled Alec, who was now repeating after Robert. The practice was ver, but he was forced to stay there longer as a punishment. “Alec, get your head in the game,” he said and rolled his eyes, throwing the ball, which went straight through the hoop. “Alec, basketball is life,” he said and threw the ball to the side, because he was just so angry. “Alec, try harder! Well, fuck you, dad!” he roared. His team hated him and he wanted to disappear, throwing the ball to the side, not giving a damn anymore.

Alec narrowed his eyes, because the ball didn’t hit the wall and turned, seeing that someone _caught_ it, who was now coming closer to him and he rolled his eyes. He didn’t know his name, but he was on the team. Great, was he there to yell at him?! “What do you want?” asked Alec quite rudely, but he didn’t care. “Are you here to yell at me? Well be my guest and-”

“Um, no,” said the tall blond awkwardly and Alec narrowed his eyes. “Are you, um, okay?”

“Do I look okay?”

“Um, no?”

“Well, then I probably am _not_ okay, huh?” asked Alec, but then realised how awful he was to the other and just groaned, but went closer. “I’m so sorry,” said Alec. “I didn’t mean… I mean, my dad, he just…”

“It’s okay, you’re just pissed off,” said the other and Alec nodded.

“Underhill, right?” asked Alec and the other nodded. “Well, I’m sorry that my dad put us all through that on today’s practice,” he then said and Underhill just shrugged. “I mean he’s a good coach, but-”

“He’s kind of a dick, if you ask me,” said Underhill, but then pressed his lips when he realised he said that out loud. “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” he said, but then Alec started laughing out loud, interrupting him and Underhill smiled as well.

“No, you’re right,” said Alec. “So, if you’re not here to yell at me, what’s up?”

“I thought I’d keep you company,” said Underhill and Alec arched an eyebrow. “I know how it is to be a new kid at school… transferred here last year in the middle of the year,” he said and Alec nodded. “So, you know… if you want, we can train together?” he offered and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” said Alec and Underhill smiled, tossing the ball to Alec.

 Okay, maybe that day wasn’t so bad after all, because he gained a new friend! Also, Underhill gave him some really good advice after that; telling him he should do what his heart wanted and Alec then decided. He was going to apply to that drama class! But he was going alone, Izzy was going with him, because Alec couldn’t do it all alone!

Maybe then he could finally spend some quality time with Magnus! And singing should be fun! Alec had a plan and he was quite happy, calling Magnus on his way home, to tell him that he was coming to the drama department, Magnus more than happy about the news!

 


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the drama club finally came and Alec wasn't so sure anymore. Magnus had told him that there would need to be some kind of an _audition,_ for the professor to see if he and Isabelle can carry a tune. At first Alec didn't think of it too much, but now that he and Isabelle were walking towards the drama department, Alec wasn’t so sure anymore. He was going to be singing in front of _other_ people, as in people that knew him and he felt his cheeks heating up and he cleared his throat. Apart from Izzy, no one else knew about their little plan. Alec didn't even tell Jace, because he knew that he would probably judge him. To him, the whole musical stuff was stupid and he would probably end up telling Robert, who _despised_ the drama department with a burning passion.

When Alec told Izzy about applying for the drama club with him, she was excited. Both Alec and Izzy had some musical background as their mother made them take piano lessons as kids. Besides, Izzy was excited to try something else. Being on the science team was fun and all, but she needed something else to get her by and singing had always been a passion of hers. Plus, she also wanted to get to know Magnus better. They had spoken a few times, but the way Alec would talk about him told Izzy that he really had to be something special.

Alec's heart was beating fast as Izzy was holding his arm and was literally dragging him towards the drama department as Alec was slowing down and then stopped walking altogether. “Izzy,” whispered Alec and then made a step back. “Maybe, um, maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” stammered Alec and then took in a deep breath. “I-I, um, I can’t,” he then added and turned on his heels, ready to walk away, but Izzy grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her, giving him a little smile.

“Why not? You were so excited last week,” she said and crossed her arms. “Come on, I’ve heard you sing, you can carry a tune pretty well,” she then went on by saying and Alec only shrugged. It wasn’t even that. “We’ll do just fine. And then after we can get on the drama club, you can hang out with Magnus more,” said Izzy and winked, nudging Alec into his rib, but he just managed a little nervous smile.

“But what happens when dad finds out?” asked Alec with a small question and Izzy gave him an unimpressed look. Really? Alec was now thinking about Robert. Izzy loved their father, but she hated how much pressure he put on Alec about basketball. It was all because Robert never really made it. He was a good player, but was stuck as a mere coach and was now pushing Alec way too hard. And it was really pity, because Izzy knew that he once loved playing it, but now he was doing it only for Robert to be honest. Maybe with the drama club and everything, Alec could find another creative outlet and he’d find his once lost love for basketball!

“Oh, who cares what he thinks,” said Izzy and gave Alec a little smile. “You should do what you like as well,” she then said and Alec took in a deep breath and nodded. Okay, she had a point and he then rubbed his palms as he looked towards the drama department and then smiled. Okay, it was show time and… why was Izzy unbuttoning his shirt?!

“Izzy?!” shrieked Alec.

“Oh hush,” said Izzy as she only undid the first button of Alec’s shirt. He had it buttoned all the way up and Izzy just wanted Magnus to be drooling once he’d see Alec up on the stage and performing.  “It’s just so that Magnus can get a better look,” she said with a wink, but Alec quickly pulled away, buttoned his shirt back up and marched past Izzy, who then followed her brother, trying her best not to giggle. Alec was blushing, but was also very excited and took in a deep breath as he finally opened the door, Izzy right behind him.

* * *

“Magnus, Camille, you’re up next. Show us what you’ve prepared for us this week,” said Asmodeus, who was sitting down, looking up at the stage and was happily smiling. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see what his son had prepared! Asmodeus never really meddled into that, because he wanted to be in awe and surprised. Plus, he wanted Magnus to have his creative spirit free. As much as he could that was with Camille around. Camille happily nodded and then pulled Magnus behind the curtains, who was quite excited. He felt quite good about this performance, he and Camille worked hard!

“Um,” piped up Simon, who was sitting at the piano and Magnus looked at him.

“Yes, Sheldon?”

“What key do you want me to play the-”

“Oh, leave that all up to us,” said Magnus with a smile and Simon arched an eyebrow. “We had our private pianist do the arrangement to our liking,” said Magnus and Simon only rolled his eyes when Magnus walked back to Camille. Oh, Simon knew what that meant; they were again going to turn a slow and deep song into a cheesy pop song. How typical of them. Unimpressed, Simon leaned back and just waited to see what was going to happen. In a way, he should be happy that he didn’t need to work with them. It was just all glitter and over-

“Magnus,” squealed Camille and handed Magnus his mic. Magnus smiled back at her and took in a deep breath. “We’ve got this, we’ve trained! It’s time for me to shine, Maggy,” she said and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Mine too, yes?”

“Yes, of course!” said Camille and sighed. “I trust you,” said Camille and Magnus nodded.

“I trust into us as well,” said Magnus and Camille smiled up to her ears and then looked over to the stereo. “Okay, hit it up, let’s start this. Let’s show them who are the king and queen of this drama club,” said Magnus in his own arrogant manner and Camille nodded, having one of the students turn on the music and it was show time, the curtains rising, Magnus starting the song, while Camille started dancing next to him.

In the meantime, Izzy and Alec had just arrived and took a seat way back in the back as they didn’t want to disturb them, but Alec also couldn’t tear his eyes away from Magnus as he started singing. Alec felt his knees buckle and he was again at the ski lodge with him, looking into Magnus’ eyes, singing together with him and he had to remind himself how to breathe. The song was very upbeat, Magnus being very extra on that stage and Alec pressed his lips together when he saw Camille being all over him and he wrinkled his nose, but he didn’t really have the time to think about that, because Magnus’ hips started moving and, oh, boy… those hips didn’t lie at all. Damn!

And the way Magnus looked on that stage… he looked like he was born to perform, completely losing himself into the song even though it was a tad too tacky for Alec’s liking. Magnus was very extra after all, so he respected that and he was just drooling at the sight, his ears blessed by Magnus’ voice. Truth be told, he and Camille sounded good together, but in Alec’s humble opinion… he and Magnus went together a lot better, Izzy chuckling when she saw the smitten look on her brother’s face and then went back to studying the two of them.

Izzy wasn’t too fond of the girl either, but Magnus knew how to sing and dance. Wow! He was truly a whole package and she could totally see why Alec liked him. However, someone else also caught her attention. A very bored and unimpressed teen with glasses, sitting by the piano and tried his best not to lose his will for living as he was looking at the two, shuddering. Izzy had seen him before, he was her friend’s friend. Simon, wasn’t he? Izzy had always thought that he was kind of cute, but seeing him like this made her smile up to her ears and she couldn’t look away from him, sighing happily. Both Lightwood siblings were completely smitten.

As Magnus was singing, Asmodeus was just watching, a hand over his chest, tears in his eyes. Magnus was the star, his son was born to do this. He was a lot better than he had ever been and Asmodeus was very well aware of that. It was because of this that he was pushing Magnus a bit more than he should had. He knew that, but he had never got such support from his own father and he wanted Magnus to know that he was always there to support him. He knew that Magnus was going to achieve great things in his life… if he wanted to. If not, then Asmodeus would respect and support him anyway.

The song ended, Magnus and Camille took a bow and Asmodeus stood up, clapping with such enthusiasm that it made Magnus flush and laugh at the same time. Camille wore her usual snobby look on his face as she looked at Simon, her eyes demanding an applause, so Simon did as he was told to, clapping and then she finally smiled, taking Magnus’ hand and then looked at the professor, who was touched.

“Amazing, fantastic,” said Asmodeus as he was still clapping. “Magnus, you were amazing! Wow, bravo!” went on by saying Asmodeus, Magnus rubbing the back of his neck and then took another bow, making Camille annoyed. What about her?!

“And me?!” she chimed in, her voice making Asmodeus roll his eyes.

“Yes, you too Miss Belcourt,” he said and Camille put on a fake smile and then took a bow again, waving to her non-existent friends around the place. Magnus just took a step back and then ran up to his father, who signed him to come closer. Simon still wasn’t too impressed and because he was quite the perfectionist, he wanted to give Camille a few pointers.

“Amazing, weren’t we?” she asked him and Simon nodded.

“Yes, but,” said Simon and Camille gave him an offended look. “The song is supposed to be slower, not on steroids like you two made it,” said Simon and Camille crossed her arms on top of her chest. “It’s supposed to have a soft, deep meaning and I didn’t envision on like this when I wrote it. I-”

“Let me stop you right there,” said Camille to Simon. “In how many musical productions have you starred in?” she asked in her snobby way.

“Um… this is the first one?”

“ _Exactly,_ ” said Simon. “I have starred in more than twenty of those, so you should consider yourself lucky that your crappy songs get even the slightest recognition,” she said and Simon looked down. “Without me you would be still no one,” she grumbled. “Magnus and I improved them for what’s worth,” she then added and then a voice behind her made her stop talking.

“Camille, stop bullying Simon or I’ll kick you out of the drama club,” said Asmodeus, because he couldn’t stomach the girl. Camille just left the stage and went to sit by Magnus, completely humiliated and Simon gave her a victorious smile. Served her right! Asmodeus then smiled when she finally shut up and then looked at the back when he saw two other teens sitting there. He narrowed his eyes, but then remembered that two new students were supposed to be joining them. “Oh, lovelies, step down to us,” said Asmodeus and Alec finally snapped back to reality.

“Izzy,” said Alec. “He’s talking to us!”

“Yes, he is,” said Izzy. “C’mon let’s go, Alec, we need-”

“Iz, I can’t,” said Alec, whispering. “I froze.”

“Alec, don’t be silly,” said Izzy and chuckled, because he was acting ridiculous. Camille looked to them and was horrified when she saw the twins. Alec Lightwood again! Oh, she didn’t like him at all! He was trying to get Magnus away from her, while he was clearly hers and-

“Iz, save me,” whispered Alec. “I can’t.”

“Don’t look so frightened,” said Asmodeus and smiled. “Come here and show us what you’ve got. Lightwoods, right?” he asked and Magnus quickly looked at the back and saw Alec hiding among the chairs there, smiling. Oh, gosh, he was adorable, Magnus biting into his lip and he chuckled when he saw that Alec flinched when their eyes met.

“Professor Bane, Alec Lightwood is a _jock,_ ” said Camille and Asmodeus glared at her, Alec sliding down his chair. “We all know what kind of an opinion they hold of us,” she then said, wanting to her other people in there on her side and Lorenzo was quick to agree with her. Alec felt his cheeks reddening and he just wanted to disappear, while Izzy was getting ready to smack her. Hard.

“Who died and made you the president, Camille?” asked Marcel. “Let him sing, if he wants.”

“Yeah,” said Raphael, who was also in the drama department. “Shut your trap and let Lightwood sing if he wants. Seriously,” he said and sat down next to Magnus, who was also annoyed with her friend and then he looked back at Alec, who was completely discouraged.

“Exactly,” said Asmodeus. “The door of drama department are open to all students,” said Asmodeus happily. “Come, my lovelies,” he then said and Alec just shook his head, looking completely paralyzed.

“What a bitch,” said Izzy and looked at Camille, who looked happy with herself.

“Camille, shut the fuck up,” said Magnus finally and just stood up, hurrying to Alec at the back and Izzy made a step back and hurried down to Asmodeus, who instructed her to pick out a song that she’d sing and she was more than happy to get to Simon, who was keen on helping her pick out a song. While she was doing that, Magnus was with Alec, who was just looking down. Magnus went onto his knees and placed his hand on top of Alec’s knee, who flinched but then looked up and felt better when he saw that Magnus was there.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s just jealous,” said Magnus and Alec placed his hands together. Magnus placed his hands over Alec’s trembling ones and then gave him a warm smile. “Hey, you’re a great singer. And you were so excited about joining before,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“I can’t,” said Alec finally. “They’ll all be looking at me,” said Alec and squeezed Magnus’ hand.

“Oh, Alexander,” said Magnus softly, but an idea popped into his mind. “Want me to sing together with you?” asked Magnus softly and Alec looked at him. “Like at the time at ski lodge, remember?” asked Magnus and Alec shyly smiled. “Focus on me and forget about others,” proposed Magnus, but Alec bit into his lower lip.

“I promised I’d sing with Izzy and-”

“Oh, I think she found another singing partner,” said Magnus and pointed to Izzy, who was now giggling next to Simon and Alec nodded, but then looked at the others and flushed. “There’s nothing to be afraid of,” said Magnus.

“They’ll laugh if I mess up and-”

“No one will laugh at you, Alexander, I promise,” said Magnus. “Do you still want to sing?”

Alec nodded. That he wanted. “Yes,” he whispered and then took in a deep breath when Magnus smiled at him widely.

“Awesome,” said Magnus, still holding Alec’s hand as he stood up and dragged Alec onto his legs. “Come with me then,” said Magnus and Asmodeus grinned when he saw the two teens. Oh, interesting! Alec tried not to think of Camille and her judgy eyes as he went to Isabelle to tell her the change of plans, which she didn’t mind at all. Singing with Simon was just as fun and Asmodeus was impressed with Izzy. She had a lovely voice and was on the team immediately, Simon and Izzy just staring at each other after the song has finished.

It was Magnus’ and Alec’s turn then and the jock was nervous again, but Magnus’ hand in his made him relax as he took him to the piano and Alec took in a deep breath. “Can you read the sheet music?” asked Simon with a smile.

“Um, yes, I took piano lessons, so I’m all good,” said Alec nervously and Simon smiled.

“Awesome, now we’ll hear how the song is supposed to _really_ sound,” said Simon and looked at Camille, who rolled her eyes. “Magnus, you start, I’ll help you sing Alec, okay?” he then asked and Alec only nodded and took in a deep breath as he looked towards Magnus, who was beaming back at him. Throughout the entire time, the two were still holding hands and Izzy happily sighed. Ah, yes… those two were adorable!

“And start,” announced Asmodeus, who was also very curious to hear how this will pan out.

Simon nodded and finally started playing the song, Magnus smiling to Alec, who looked at him and then took in a deep breath when it was his turn to finally sing. “ _It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see,”_ sang Magnus, this time softly, not over done like before and Alec was melting again. Now this he _loved_ , Magnus gazing into his eyes and he shuddered, forgetting how to breathe almost. “ _You were always there beside_ _me_ ,” carried on Magnus then and smiled when he saw how Alec was looking at him, biting into his lower lip, nudging Alec that it was his turn then and Alec panicked.

“ _Thought I was alone_ ,” sang Alec with Simon, who was still helping him, but after that Alec was singing alone and when he sang, people stopped chatting and there could be a loud gasp heard, Magnus smiling, his soft smile urging Alec to continue. “ _With no one to hold, but you were always right beside me,_ ” added Alec and then tightened his grip around Magnus’ hand. Then he was reminded how much he enjoyed singing _with_ Magnus. Made him feel so happy.

“ _And this feelings like no other, I want you to know,”_ they sang together then and Asmodeus’ clapped. Now, that sounded like _heaven_ , wow! Magnus felt his heart fastening… singing this song with Alec was completely different. It was indeed a deep song, finally understanding what Sheldon was trying to tell them. “ _I've never had someone, that knows me like you do, the way you do,”_ they sang and Izzy felt moved.

Wow, the emotions those two held were unbelievable. Alec’s heart was shaking and he looked at Magnus, who linked their fingers together and chuckled as they made a short pause. _“I've never had someone, as good for me as you, no one like you_ ,” they repeated and Simon was beaming. Now this was a lot better, this was how the song was supposed to sound like! “ _So lonely before I finally found, what I've been looking for,_ ” they sang in unison again and then Simon slowly ended the song, the only thing heard in the room was silence.

“Wow,” said Magnus and then blinked a few times when he finally snapped back to reality. “I think, um, we were meant to sing together,” said Magnus softly and Alec flushed, but couldn’t stop smiling.

“Yeah, I like singing with you too,” said Alec softly and Asmodeus then clapped.

“Magic, this was magic,” announced Asmodeus. “Welcome to the team!” he then said and Alec smiled, Magnus happily smiling at his dad and then looked at Alec.

“Awesome,” said Alec.

“I’ll help you rehearse,” said Magnus. “Whenever you need. Izzy too, I… I’m just very happy,” said Magnus and Alec couldn’t stop smiling. Camille wasn’t too fond of this new arrangement. A jock on their drama club?! No!

“You can’t expect my Magnus to just-”

“Oh shut it, Camille,” said Alec. “Magnus isn’t yours,” he said and she gasped, offended.

“I’m all yours, darling,” said Magnus and looked at Alec.

The jock flushed and then had to sit, because his brain melted when Magnus said that as a joke. Magnus was laughing, but then went with Alec, who was now fanning himself. Whew… when did it get so hot in there?! But, he was excited! Now he could spend more time with Magnus!


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was sitting on his bed, Izzy scooting a bit closer as they were in the middle of their rehearsing for the drama club. In the end, it seemed that Camille was still going to sing with Magnus, so the twins decided to combine their powers and sing together for the time being as Alec didn’t feel comfortable singing alone; he was far too self-conscious, but was slowly breaking out of his comfort zone more and more. Besides, it didn’t really matter, because being in the drama club gave him all the time he needed to get closer to Magnus and he was happier than ever. He finally found something that he had a true passion for as he was singing for himself and not for anyone else, happily looking over at Izzy, who was singing her part and Alec then shook his head a bit, because it sounded like Izzy was a bit flat on the last note that she hit.

Izzy stopped singing and looked at Alec, crossing her arms on top of her chest. “Yes, Alec?” asked Izzy, because she could tell that he was about to tell her something… important? “Did I sing it wrong?” she then asked and went over the lyrics, which seemed to be correct and Alec shrugged. He didn’t want to come off as a know-it-all, but he also couldn’t just sit back and say nothing. It was in his nature to say something,  _ plus,  _ he wanted them to be amazing as he wanted Magnus to be blown away the next time they had the drama club! Alec clicked with his tongue and showed the last line that Izzy sang.

“You were a bit flat here,” said Alec and Izzy gave him an odd look. Seriously?

“Since when are you such an expert in singing?” asked Isabelle and started laughing, because the way that Alec said that was hilarious and Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “I sang it just right,” said Izzy, being stubborn as well… it was a Lightwood trait, you see. Alec hummed as he was thinking.

“It was okay, but Izzy, we need to be amazing tomorrow,” said Alec and Izzy arched an eyebrow. “Iz, we need to show how amazing we are, we need to be better than Camille,” he then said, but left Magnus out of it, even though he was going to be singing with her. Maybe for the next week, Asmodeus was going to assign Magnus and Alec to sing together! Oh, how he wished that to be true! Isabelle snorted, because Alec was adorable and she gently nudged him.

“You really like Magnus, huh?” asked Izzy and Alec felt his cheeks flushing as he then laid back down onto his bed, Izzy looking over to him as he was in his own little fantasy land.

“Yes, I like him a lot, Izzy,” said Alec and then prompted himself up onto his elbow. “Izzy, he’s just so amazing. He’s sweet, kind, smart, cute… so, so talented and I can’t breathe when he steps into the room,” he said and then placed a hand over his racing heart. “And singing with him feels like magic,” he said, stuffing his face into the pillow as he didn’t want Izzy to see his silly, dopey smile. Izzy was smiling and then she giggled.

“You two are adorable together,” said Izzy and then smiled, dropping the sheet music. “Did you ask him out already?” 

“Oh, no, no,” said Alec and quickly popped up again and went closer to Izzy. “I so want to do it, but I think I’ll die if I ever ask him that,” said Alec and then hid his face into his palms, Isabelle laughing out loud next to him and she just shook her head.

“It’s not that hard, you just go up to him and ask if-”

“So I take it that you’ve asked Simon out then, huh?” asked Alec, because he already knew the answer. Izzy stopped talking and went red into the face, looking away and Alec started cracking up.

“Simon?” asked Izzy and cleared her throat. “Why? He’s just a friend, he-”

“You like him,” sang Alec next to her and Isabelle rolled her eyes, but her flush grew and in the end just slowly nodded. “See, I knew it,” he then added and Izzy chuckled. True, the two of them knew everything about each other, even if they didn’t tell each other all of their secrets. “Well, he is kind of cute, so I get-”

“Now, now, back off, Simon is mine, you have Magnus,” teased Izzy and Alec started laughing. Just like that, Izzy grabbed one of the pillows on Alec’s bed and gently smacked his across the head. Alec’s jaw dropped, but then grabbed his own little pillow and thus the pillow fight was in full start! However, it didn’t last long as Maryse called them down for the dinner. 

The twins quickly ran down, but their laughter died out as soon as they came downstairs and saw that there was some tension between their parents. Max, their youngest brother, was sitting at the table and was quietly eating, Jace already silently staring in front of himself. Izzy quickly hurried over to her brothers, but before Alec could do so, Robert marched towards him and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Robert, don’t,” warned him Maryse, but Robert snapped at her.

“You stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you,” he said and Alec’s blood boiled with anger, because how dared he speak with Maryse like that?!

“Don’t speak to mom like that,” said Alec angrily.

Robert wasn’t listening. “You weren’t at practice today again,” barked Robert and Alec froze. Oh crap, that was right! He was so busy with drama club that he had completely forgotten about basketball practice. Robert’s face was red with anger and Alec made a step back and looked down. “That is  _ twice _ in this week, Alec!” grumbled Robert and Alec rubbed the back of his neck, Alec looking to his mom, who was trying to make her husband stop picking on Alec, but it wasn’t working.

“I’m sorry?” said Alec, not really meaning it. 

“This isn’t like you, Alec,” said Robert and  then gritted his teeth. “It’s all since you’ve started hanging out with that Bane kid,” he carried on and Alec saw red with anger. No one talked bad about Magnus. No one!

“So now you’re in charge of controlling who I’m friends with?” snapped Alec back. 

“He’s a bad influence,” said Robert.

“And you’re supposed to be a good influence? A role model?” asked Alec sarcastically. He knew he was walking on thin ice, but he was just so over with his father controlling everything he did. It was suffocating!

“Tomorrow you’re coming to the practice, or I swear to God!”

“I can’t, tomorrow I have-” started Alec, but then bit his tongue before he was able to finish. Even though he felt brave enough to finally stand up to his father, he still wasn’t ready to tell him what he was doing. Finding out he was in drama club instead at the practice would piss Robert off even more and he really wasn’t in the mood to fight any further. “Okay, fine I’ll come,” said Alec and Robert gave him a stern look.

“You better,” grumbled Robert.

“But don’t you ever speak like that to mom again,” said Alec. “Or about Magnus,” he ended and marched towards Izzy, sitting down. Isabelle gave him a compassionate look and then gently rubbed his back, Alec still fuming with anger. That day he didn’t calm down for a long time. That was until he called Magnus and told him everything that happened. 

* * *

Alec was angry, he hadn’t been so angry in a long time as he was angrily shooting basketballs through the hoops, angrily grunting as his arm was hurting. He had been doing this non-stop for the past half an hour. That combined with the extensive practice that day, he was totally out of it, but anger kept him going. He had missed the drama club that day and he just wanted to punch someone hard. Not to mention his father ordering him to stay after the practice  _ again.  _ Alec was just… so done with it all and he was  _ this _ close and he’d start yelling at his father, but managed to control himself the best way he possibly could. He needed to be there for his team after all and he was barely keeping it together. 

“Alec you’re staying?” asked Jace as he ran up to him. Jace had already changed, ready to leave for home and Alec only nodded, not even stopping and he grunted again as his arm felt as if it was about to fall off. “Alec, you’ve been kind of distant lately, is there anything you want to talk about. I mean-”

Alec stopped for a time being a looked at Jace. He opened his mouth to say something, but then bit his tongue. Alec was about to tell him about the drama club, but then remembered that Jace probably wouldn’t understand, so he just kept his mouth shut. “Everything’s okay, Jace,” said Alec and turned around.

“Look, we’re brothers and I know when something’s bothering you,” said Jace. Alec bit his lip and then took in a deep breath. He was about to tell him, but then he saw Clary waiting for Jace by the door and he just shook his head, placing his hand on top of Jace’s shoulder. He didn’t want to bother him with his problems when Jace clearly had a date with the red-head.

“Some other time, you have a date, don’t you?” asked Alec.

“Yeah, but-”

“Don’t worry about me, man, go enjoy yourself,” said Alec and winked. Jace looked at Clary, who happily giggled and Jace then looked back at Alec, nodding, but still wasn’t too sure.

“Okay,” said Jace. “We’re going to talk when you come home,” said Jace and Alec nodded with a mleek smile, waiting for Jace to walk out and when he was completely alone, he angrily threw the ball against the wall, letting out a yell of frustration and then sat down in the middle of gym, hiding his wet face into his palms and then took in a deep breath. Oh, he needed to vent somehow, but this clearly wasn’t it. If only he could go to the drama club and… he felt shitty for leaving Isabelle all alone, but she understood that Alec had other obligations as well. 

After Alec was able to catch a break, he went back onto his legs and started practicing again, beyond tired, but kept going. As he was in the middle of his training, the door opened and Alec’s heart fell, because he thought it was Robert, coming to check up on him. However, when Alec turned around, his face brightened when he saw  _ Magnus  _ standing by the door! Alec dropped the ball in a heartbeat and hurried over to Magnus, who smiled when he saw Alec and hurried to him as well. 

“There you are,” said Magnus and looked up at Alec. He had missed Alexander at rehearsal that day, but Isabelle told him everything that happened between Alec and Robert. He felt terrible, so that was exactly why he was there. He needed to see if his angel was okay. Alec felt his cheeks reddening and he chuckled.

“Hey,” said Alec, removing the hair from his forehead that was stuck on it. Ugh, he was all sweaty and not cool at all! He needed to change and-

“I missed you at the drama club,” said Magnus softly and Alec looked down.

“I know, I’m so sorry. I wanted to come, but my  _ dad- _ ”

“It’s okay, don’t apologise,” said Magnus. “Izzy told me what happened,” he said and Alec bit into his lower lip. “I know we’ve talked about it yesterday over the phone, but,” said Magnus and looked at Alec. “Are you okay?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head. No, he wasn’t okay and Magnus’ heart fell. “Oh, Alexander, c’mere,” said Magnus and went over to Alec, wrapping his arms around the jock, whose eyes widened and he  froze. 

_ Magnus Bane hugged him. Okay, breathe, Alexander Lightwood, don’t you give up on me now and-  _ Alec was a mess, but then quickly managed to calm down in Magnus’ arms and he returned the hug. Alec closed his eyes and then took in a deep breath, smiling as they pulled apart. Magnus was happy to see that the other was smiling and he reached up with his hand, skimming some hair from Alec’s eyes and then both of them chuckled in unison.

“Feeling better?” asked Magnus.

“Yeah,” said Alec and then placed his hands together behind his back. “How do you always manage to do this?” asked Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Make me feel better.,” explained Alec and Magnus smiled. “It’s like you have magic or something. What’s your secret?” asked Alec and Magnus beamed up at him, but then hummed.

“Hmm, I wonder,” said Magnus with a wink. “Must be some sort of a super power I possess,” he then joked and stepped past Alec, smiling when he saw one of the balls on the floor and he took it into his hands, Alec grinning when he saw Magnus throwing the ball against the floor a few times, with both of his hands, catching it and then doing again. It was clear that Magnus had no idea what he was doing, but he was adorable like that, awkwardly holding the ball and he then passed it to Alec. “Think fast,” he said, Alec catching the ball, passing it to Magnus, who caught it, barely.

“Oh, up for a game?” joked Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together..

“Don’t you dare to mock me, Lightwood,” said Magnus with a smile and then attempted throwing the ball through the hoop, arching his back, his butt cutely sticking out and Alec was just staring at it, because there wasn’t anywhere else for him to look really. “For your information, I happen to be a pretty good basketball player,” said Magnus, Alec not listening, but he looked up when he saw Magnus’ failed attempt of throwing the ball. 

“You’re doing great, sweetie,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“It’s not my fault, this ball is broken,” said Magnus and threw it to Alec, who then threw it right straight the hoop and Magnus clicked with his tongue. 

“Doesn’t seem to be broken to me,” said Alec, going to Magnus, who picked up another ball and was now inspecting it in his hands. 

“How do you operate this thing?” asked Magnus in the end, making Alec smile and he then showed Magnus a free throw again, Magnus trying to mimic him, but failed again and then rolled his eyes. “I think it’s better I stick with the theatre and not the gym,” he then said and Alec shook his head.

“Come on, you mustn’t give up now,” said Alec, smiling and he was in a good mood. In fact, he was elated to be honest. And he was playing basketball! Magnus was his happy charm. “You’re bending down way too much,” said Alec and Magnus snorted. “You’ll dislocate your ass at this point,” he then added and earned himself a playful smack on the shoulder. 

“Well ,if you’re so smart, why don’t you teach me?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Very well, be sure to pay attention,” said Alec and then stepped behind Magnus, who smirked. Oh,he was going to enjoy this…  _ lesson.  _ Alec then pressed up against him and Magnus happily hummed as Alec lifted his arms up in right position. “Okay, now hold the ball like this, yes, good,” said Alec and looked down, shuddering when Magnus pressed up against him with his butt. Oh, he was doing it on purpose! Alec grabbed Magnus’ hips and pushed them forwards, Magnus gasping then and Alec tried his best not to moan when he heard Magnus’ gasp.

“And now?”

“Now, spread your legs more,” said Alec and Magnus whistled. “Get your mind out of the gutter,” said Alec, face red as a tomato and Magnus did as he was told, Alec smiling. “Good. Now focus on the hoop and just… aim and throw when you feel ready,” whispered Alec, still holding Magnus’ hips. Magnus was smiling and decided to throw the ball, which went right through the hoop and Magnus let out a loud gasp, then clapped and turned around.

“Did you see that?” said Magnus, who was excited. “I actually did it!” he then cheered on and was giggling. “Can you believe it? I actually did it! Wow, you are one hell of an instructor, Alexander,” said Magnus and winked, ALec’s heart leaping into his throat and he awkwardly laughed.

“You’re a very good student,” said Alec and then looked down. It was then that the two of them realised just how close they were, Alec gasping and quickly released Magnus. Magnus smiled and then placed his hands on Alec’s chest.

“So, are you going to ask me out or what?” asked Magnus bluntly and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“W-w-what?”

“Out, on a date,” said Magnus and then his face fell a bit. “Or maybe you don’t want to?” he then said and looked around the place. Did he get too touchy? Magnus didn’t really know if Alec was out or not, but… it seemed like it, so-  “Oh, maybe we shouldn’t be so close if you aren’t out or-”

Alec pulled Magnus closer again quickly and he smiled. “Worry not, I am more than comfortable with this,” said Alec and tried to wink, but then he just cringed. “Yes, I would like to go out with you on a date. Very much so. Yes. Please?” he then rambled and Magnus smiled.

“Would be my pleasure, Alexander,” said Magnus. “How’s tomorrow?”

“Awesome. A-around eight?” asked Alec and Magnus only nodded. “Yes,” cheered Alec silently, making Magnus smile. Then the silence fell between them again and Alec gulped when he noticed Magnus leaning closer. oh, my, god, was he- Alec closed his eyes, but then frowned when he felt Magnus pinching his nose. “What are you-”

“Hold your horses, cowboy,” said Magnus with a little grin. “First buy me a drink if you want these lips on yours,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows. Alec flushed, but then grinned. 

“Oh you little-” said Alec and then ran after Magnus, who was again running around with a ball in his hands. 

“Catch me if you can,” teased Magnus.

“Just you wait,” said Alec, who caught up to Magnus soon, wrapping his arms around him and then spun them round, both of their giggles being heard loudly in the empty and silent gym. Who knew that training basketball could be this fun with Magnus around!

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was standing in front of the mirror, combing his messy hair and he then took in a deep breath. He had just spent the last hour with Izzy, Clary and Maia getting him ready for the date and he had to say that he liked how he looked like. It was the long coat that he liked the most and he then straightened his clothes again, taking in a deep breath as he finally decided that it was time to get going. He was meeting Magnus in less than an hour and he couldn't afford being late for their first date. First date! Truth be told, it was Alec's first date _ever_ and he was nervous as hell, but also very excited. He needed everything to go amazing and was thinking of buying a little rose on the way to the cinema, where he and Magnus were meeting. They were going to watch a movie! Very classic for a first date, but Alec _loved_ the plan.

Sitting with Magnus for two hours was going to give him all the time to hold hands with him. And they were going to share popcorn! Plus, after the movie, Alec was planning on taking Magnus to a dinner. Nothing fancy, of course, but Alec was proud of his plan and he hoped that Magnus was going to like this plans. He took in a deep breath for the last time and finally turned around from the mirror. He could only comb his hair this many times, smiling to himself and he quickly ran down the stairs. Before he was able to leave the house, he heard a little whistle behind him and he turned around, seeing Maryse walking over to him.

“Oh, Alec, you look so handsome,” said his mother and Alec smiled up to his ears and then nodded. “So? I take it that you’re going somewhere special?” asked Maryse and winked, Alec feeling his cheeks heated and he made a step back. He hadn’t told his mother that he was taking Magnus out, because he was afraid that she’d tell Robert and he would go all crazy again, demanding Alec to stay home and train. “Taking Magnus on a date?”

Alec’s jaw dropped. “How did you-”

“Oh, honey, it’s written all over your face,” said Maryse and clasped her hands together, stepping closer to her son, who looked away feeling embarrassed and awkward. “Besides, you were singing before on top of your lungs how much you can’t wait for your date with him,” said Maryse and Alec looked at her, the woman chuckling. “Next time, if you want to keep a secret, you better be a bit quieter,” joked Maryse and Alec flushed.

“I-I was singing about it?” asked Alec and looked down. He hadn’t even realised it! Maybe he was too excited to actually get what he was doing! Kind of embarrassing and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” said Maryse, her face bright with a smile. It’s been a while since Alec had seen his mother smile so much. “So, where are you taking him?” asked Maryse curiously and Alec only shrugged. “Oh, Alec, you have to tell me! My baby is going on his first date ever, as a mother I need to know,” she then said, Alec looking up at her and then snorted. So, his mother was excited for him!

“I-I thought I’d take him to the movies,” said Alec and Maryse placed her hand over her chest and nodded. “I, um, I was going to buy him a little rose on my way to the cinema,” he said and Maryse sighed. “And after that… take him for a dinner?” asked Alec and Maryse nodded.

“That’s so romantic,” said Maryse and then stepped closer to her son, straightening his coat and then wrapped a scarf around his neck, Alec flushing again.

“Mom!”

“Oh, hush, it’s cold outside, you need to dress well,” said Maryse and then gently pinched Alec’s cheek, who whined again as his cheeks were red with embarrassment. Seriously, sometimes his mother would still treat him like a child! Not that there was anything bad about that, but it was very embarrassing and he cleared his throat.

“Mom, don’t… I’m not a kid anymore, so-”

“I know,” said Maryse, her face shining with pride. “You’re growing up, you’re not a small boy anymore,” said Maryse and then fixed Alec’s collar. “All grown up, a young man you are now,” she said and then sighed, pressing her lips together. The way she said that twisted Alec’s heart and he didn’t know why. She just sounded… sad? Well, proud, but there was a glint of sadness behind her voice. “Everything’s changing these days… you kids are growing up so fast, you’re soon going to be leaving for college and I-”

“Mom, is everything okay?” asked Alec when he noticed that her mom’s eyes had gotten teary and Maryse looked up, taking in a deep breath. At first Maryse nodded, but then shook her head and puffed her cheeks, placing her lips together and Alec narrowed his eyes. “Did dad say something again?” asked Alec and his eyes darkened.

“Forget about that,” said Maryse. “You have a date, don’t let me spoil-”

“Mom, what did he do?” asked Alec.

“Just,” said Maryse. “I’m afraid your father won’t come home for a few days,” said Maryse and Alec narrowed his eyes. “We fought… again and, um, he left,” said Maryse and shrugged, biting her lip and sighed. Alec felt his heart dropping and he gritted his teeth. That wasn’t anything new, but Alec wished that Robert would stop hurting his mother like that.

“Mom, I’m so sorry,” said Alec. “I’ll call Magnus and tell him that the date will be happening some other day. I’ll stay here with you and-”

“ _No,_ ” said Maryse and smiled through her tears. “You will go on that date and you will have fun, do you understand me?” asked Maryse and Alec nodded, but the heaviness in his heart remained. “I’ll be fine, Alec,” said Maryse, Alec biting into his lip, stepping closer to his mom and he gave her a big hug.

“I’ll punch him the next time I see him,” grumbled Alec and Maryse managed to smile as they pulled apart, wiping away the tears that fell and Alec wished he could do something to stop this. “Leave him, mom,” said Alec. “You deserve so much better,” said Alec and Maryse sighed.

“I wish it was so easy,” said Maryse and Alec frowned. “Still so young,” said Maryse and gently ruffled Alec’s hair. “I’ll be fine,” said Maryse and then rubbed her hands together. “Now, I believe it’s time for you to get going, yes? Can’t leave that sweet boy waiting much longer,” said Maryse and Alec looked at the clock. _Crap, he was going to be late!_

“Yeah,” said Alec, slowly, but reluctantly stepping out of the house. Alec wanted to say something else, but Max called for Maryse and the woman waved him goodbye, then disappeared into the house and Alec turned around and took in a deep breath. Looking again at the hour, Alec started running and thus forgot about his family drama for a few moments.

* * *

Magnus was freezing his ass off in front of the cinema, looking at his phone again and shuddered. Alec was late for more than half an hour and he shuddered, tucking his hands into his pockets and he narrowed his eyes. He received to texts from Alec. He tried calling him, but Alec wasn’t picking up. Magnus arrived at the cinema a lot earlier and hadn’t moved from there ever since, slowly turning into an icicle. But, he was just too excited for their first date, so there he was… standing, slowly getting tired of the waiting and he rolled his eyes. Was Camille right?

Magnus had a talk with Camille before coming to the cinema. He was so excited, telling his friend all about his date plans with Alexander, but Camille advised him to be careful and not to go to the date, because Alec was a jock and jocks were supposed to be assholes. Camille warned him that Alec was going to _hurt_ him and before Magnus laughed at her, but now… No, no… Alec probably had a good reason for being late. But, couldn’t he call or pickup? Magnus was so confused and he pulled his scarf up. Now, he could easily go inside, but he wanted to welcome Alec in front of the cinema. Thought it would be more romantic that way.

Magnus sneezed and then rolled his eyes when he heard someone saying “bless you,” behind him and he turned around and saw Alexander standing there, panting hard, looking all dishevelled. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then pouted. So, he finally decided to show up. Hmph! Yes, he was pouting, because how dared he keep him waiting for such a long time! With a pout, Magnus turned around and walked away. “Magnus, hey-”

“You’re late,” said Magnus and poked Alec’s chest with his finger.

“I’m sorry,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec’s nose was adorably red, his puppy-eyed look was working as well and he groaned. How could he stay mad with him when he looked like that? It was totally unfair and he then just sighed, his facial expression softening up. “You’re freezing,” said Alec and only then Magnus noticed that Alec was holding something behind his back.

“Yeah, it’s fucking cold,” said Magnus, cutely sneezing again and Alec quickly dragged him inside of the cinema, warmth hitting them immediately and Magnus felt shivers running up his spine. Ah, that felt good. However, he was still half frozen! “Where have you been?” asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes.

“I’m so, so, sorry,” said Alec. “I,” he said and his face fell when he remembered his talk with his mother and his voice trailed off. Magnus’ eyes widened and then realised he was being insensitive. Was it Robert again?! “Something came up.”

“I’m so sorry, Alec, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay,” said Alec, lying and then remembered all of the trouble he went through to get that damned rose for Magnus. “I would have made it in time if all of the flower shops weren’t closed,” said Alec and Magnus frowned, but then his eyes widened when Alec slowly handed him the flower and Magnus’ heart swell with warmth, no longer feeling cold. “I wanted it to be super romantic, but now I messed up with-”

“It’s perfect, thank you,” whispered Magnus, all of the annoyance forgotten and he pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s cheek, who screamed internally and Magnus grinned when he saw Alec’s reaction. He was _adorable._ Magnus took the flower and then bit into his lower lip. A flower on a first date… now that was a first for him!

“You’re welcome,” said Alec. “I didn’t… I, um, I have never been on a date before, so I don’t know… I mean is it normal to bring a flower?” asked Alec awkwardly and Magnus went _aww_ on the inside.

“It’s your first date _ever?_ ” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “You… you’re too adorable, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec just gulped, his heart racing again. “Now how about that movie, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. While Alec went to get them popcorn and drinks, Magnus went to buy the tickets and thus, the date finally started!

* * *

Alec was annoyed. He watched the movie, but couldn’t recall anything that happened in it! He couldn’t get into it at all, not even when Magnus would hold his hand. He was still preoccupied with thinking about his mom and dad. They were walking out of the theatre, the movie ended and Magnus was looking at Alec, who was walking in silence in front of him. Didn’t he like the movie? Magnus was still holding the little flower, which was in a desperate need for water. Alec didn’t really think this through, but well…

“So,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “Was the movie not up to your liking?” asked Magnus softly.

“No, um, it was okay,” said Alec.

“Okay,” said Magnus and smiled. “Are you bored then perhaps?”

“God, no,” said Alec and shook his head. “I am not… Magnus I’m so sorry,” said Alec and bit into his lower lip. “I’m ruining everything,” said Alec and he felt his heart falling into the pit of his stomach. “First I’m late, now this… I’m so sorry for messing everything up. Magnus, maybe I should just leave and-”

“Alexander, what happened before you came here? Seriously,” said Magnus and took Alec’s hand into his own, linking their fingers together. Alec shrugged. It was a date, he shouldn’t be talking about his family matters, but he felt as if he was about to explode if he wouldn’t tell someone. “Listen,” said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together. “Let’s get something to eat and you can tell me what happened, okay?” asked Magnus softly, Alec nodding.

The two settled for a fast food restaurant, silence between them as Alec was staring at his fries and didn’t feel hungry at all. Magnus sighed and then pushed away his tray of food, reaching over the table, pushing away Alec’s as well and he then took Alec’s hand into his own, making the other look up at him. “Alexander, talk to me,” said Magnus softly.

“It’s our date, I don’t-”

“Alexander,” said Magnus softly and then went to the other side, sitting next to Alec, scooting up to him and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. “Come on, talk to me, you know you can tell me everything,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“It’s my mom and dad,” said Alec finally and his grip around Magnus’ hand tightened. “They had another fight,” he said and Magnus held in his breath. That… he knew so much. He knew that so well. The pain, the-

“How bad is it?”

“My dad left,” said Alec. “Which I don’t mind. I mean the further he is, the better, but,” said Alec and took in a deep breath. “He’s hurting my mom, I wish she’d leave him,” said Alec and closed his eyes. Magnus wasn’t saying anything and Alec closed his eyes. He had just ruined their date, didn’t he? Great, he again- “I’m sorry, I knew I would-”

“My parents got divorced when I was ten,” suddenly said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “My mom left,” he said and Alec’s eyes widened, the familiar pain in Magnus’ eyes and he then looked down. “My father has been trying his best since then,” he said and Magnus took in a deep breath. “They just weren’t right for each other, they were constantly fighting and hurting each other, so, they split up,” said Magnus. “They’re happier now,” said Magnus and nodded.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay, I can talk about it,” said Magnus and gently nudged Alec under the table. “I just… I understand how it is to live in that toxic environment… constantly hearing them yell, going to your room, turning on music to the loudest, so that you don’t hear them,” said Magnus and made a short pause. “But it all worked out in the end,” said Magnus. “My mom’s happy, has a new family. We meet up every now and then. Now she and my dad can actually be in the same room without almost killing each other,” said Magnus and Alec bit into his lower lip.

Alec wasn’t saying anything, his heart hammering against his chest, but he kept holding on Magnus’ hand. “What I’m trying to tell you,” said Magnus. “It’ll get better,” he said and Alec shrugged. “Just don’t do what I did… don’t push people away, yes?” asked Magnus and gently held Alec’s face.

“I would never-”

“Good,” said Magnus and smiled. “Because when things get tough, come to me, talk to me,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, looking into Magnus’ eyes and he remembered just how pretty Magnus’ eyes were. After telling Magnus what happened, he felt a lot better. Magnus was amazing.

“You as well, when you need to talk about stuff and-”

“Of course,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, placing his hand over Magnus’, which was still resting up on his cheek. Alec saw Magnus leaning in and he felt his heart leaping into his throat. However, as he was about to lean in, his stomach growled and thus the moment was ruined. Magnus burst into laughter and Alec grumbled.

“Damn it.”

“Eat up, darling,” said Magnus and pushed the tray to Alec, who just nodded with a bright flush on his cheeks.

After that the date was going pretty well. As they finished eating, the decided to take a stroll down the city, even though it was freezing. Alec decided to walk Magnus back home, holding hands as they were just talking about random stuff, mostly about drama club and the songs they wanted to sing together. Magnus was happy, Alec as well… it wasn’t perfect, but Magnus made him forget about worried. Plus, Magnus telling him that it would get better… gave him hope.

“So, this is my house,” said Magnus and Alec looked up, nodding. It was a small home, but it looked cosy. “Thank you for today, I had a lovely time.”

“Me too,” said Alec and stepped closer. “Very much. I liked this,” said Alec. “I like you.”

Magnus smiled up to his ears and finally did what he had been wanting to do since the ski lodge; he stepped closer to Alec and gently pressed his lips up against Alec’s, who gasped and then kissed Magnus back awkwardly. Magnus smiled when he felt Alec’s lips clumsily moving against his, but he couldn’t stop smiling, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, closing his eyes. However, the moment was again ruined when the door opened and Asmodeus stepped out.

“That’s it, break it up you two,” said Asmodeus, smiling, but then he waggled his eyebrows when Magnus turned around to him, his cheeks red.

“Dad!” whined Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“I better go, huh?” asked Alec.

“No, my boy, stay,” said Asmodeus and Alec narrowed his eyes. “It’s freezing, come inside. Stay for a hot chocolate and then I’ll drop you at your house. How does it sound?” proposed Asmodeus and Alec looked at Magnus, who rolled his eyes, but liked the idea as well.

“Stay for one more drink?” asked Magnus and took Alec’s hand into his own again.

“I’d love to,” said Alec and allowed the Banes to drag him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Catarina happily clapped and Ragnor smiled up to his ears, while even Raphael wore a little smile on his face. Magnus was in the middle of telling his friends about his first date with Alexander and all of them were happy for him. All of them, except for Camille, of course, who was jealously listening to everything and was rolling her eyes. But for the time being, no one was really paying attention to her as Magnus was in too good of a mood to let someone spoil it for him and he happily leaned back in his seat. They were in the drama department and were waiting for the class to start, coming there early and Magnus happily rubbed his palms together as he looked towards his friends, who were grinning.

“He brought you flower?” asked Catarina and Magnus happily nodded, Ragnor waggling his eyebrows, while Catarina just sighed happily, because that was truly, oh, so romantic. “That is so romantic,” she then said and placed her hands over her heart, Camille only rolling her eyes next to them as she was filing her nails and wasn’t impressed at all. Oh, please, one lousy flower! With her money, she would be able to buy so much more for Magnus.

“He also took me to dinner,” said Magnus happily, still on the date with his mind and he just sighed happily. Ah, he couldn’t wait for Alexander to come to the drama club. Just seeing his face made Magnus smile and his heart was happily dancing in his chest as he looked towards Ragnor, who sounded impressed by everything. And he was hard to please!

“I have to hand it to you, he’s not bad for a jock,” said Ragnor and winked. “I’m kind of jealous,” he then added and Magnus grinned. “I, too, wish for a romance like that,” he then said and sighed happily, looking towards Catarina, winking to her and she just placed her hand on his face, shaking her head.

“Don’t even think about it,” said Catarina and grinned, Ragnor sighing and Raphael snorted when he saw them.

“And then he walked me home,” announced Magnus and melted against the chair. “We had our first kiss. Oh, my, it was just so magical,” said Magnus as he was literally a pile of goo on that chair and he placed his fingers over his lips and sighed happily. “I think I stole his first kiss,” he then said excitedly and giggled, because he remembered how clumsy Alec’s kisses were, but it was so adorable. “The way he held me, he-”

“ _Dios,_ Magnus, too much information,” said Raphael and Catarina clicked with her tongue.

“Don’t listen to him, Magnus, tell us more,” said Catarina and Magnus started laughing when his friends started bickering. Camille finally had enough of that… she hated when the topic of conversation wasn’t about her and how amazing she was, so now that Magnus was in the centre of attention was bothering her a lot. Plus, she didn’t like Magnus dating this Alec. Because of that, he was always distracted and was never thinking about the competition. Besides-

“I think it’s so tacky,” said Camille, blowing at her nails. “A single flower? Please, I could do so much more,” said Camille and Magnus looked at her. “Where did he take you for a dinner? Probably some sort of a fast food joint, that’s so lame,” she said and straightened herself up, Magnus feeling annoyance slowly rising. “If it was me, I-”

“Well, it’s _not_ you, Camille,” slammed her shut Raphael and Camille let out an offended squeak.

“Yeah, seriously shut up,” said Catarina and Camille crossed her arms on top of her chest and started throwing a temper tantrum. But, she didn’t come far, because Magnus wasn’t going to just sit there and listen her talk about Alexander like that.

“Watch it, Camille. You’re walking on a very thin line lately,” said Magnus quietly and thus surprised the other ones. Usually, Magnus would never say anything back to his friend, because he was too nice. But now, he finally saw past her fake kindness and all the other three were living for it, because the look on Camille’s face was priceless.

“I didn’t do anything, Maggy,” said Camille and pouted. “I’m just trying to watch out for you and I just don’t think he’s good for you,” said Camille and sighed. “You know, you’re always distracted because of him and we can’t really work on our number, so if this will continue, we’ll miss our chance to win and go to the regionals, where-”

“Oh, stuff it, Camille,” said Magnus and gave her an annoyed look. “Look, I tell you this. You continue this and you’ll be singing alone, yes?” asked Magnus, because he had had it enough and she gave him an angry look.

“But, Maggy-”

“Stop with that nickname, too, God,” grumbled Magnus, because he had just realised how annoying it was and he rolled his eyes. “It’s Magnus, for the love of God,” he said and then stood up when he saw Izzy coming to the drama department as he couldn’t even sit next to Camille anymore. Since when was she so annoying? Magnus shuddered and quickly hugged Isabelle, happy to see her in there.

Camille was sitting there, completely speechless. Just what had happened? Raphael was living for that moment, because he tapped her back and he then whistled. “Ouch, that had to hurt,” said Raphael and Ragnor snorted next to them, but then went all serious when Camille gave him a stern look, laughing again behind her back and Catarina couldn’t be more proud of Magnus. _Finally,_ it seemed that he started to realise just what kind of a rotten person she was.

“What-”

“Aw, Camille,” said Ragnor. “Seems like Magnus finally sees you for what you truly are.”

“A selfish, dishonest, backstabbing, lying, jealous, snobby… you know I could go on and on, but I think you’ve gotten the point,” said Catarina and Camille only stood up and stormed off, because she was outraged!

Camille couldn’t believe what was happening. Before this _Alec_ stepped into their life, everything was perfect. Magnus was her loyal friend, always doing what she wanted, always there to count on and now… he dared to talk back to her?! Her eyes darkened with both anger and jealousy as she was angrily walking up and down the hallway. “It’s all Lightwood’s fault,” she then grumbled under her breath and then kicked the door.

* * *

Alec looked at the clock, panting and he cursed under his breath. If he hurried up, he wasn’t going to be late for the drama club. The practice went well that day, surprisingly. Alec stopped skipping basketball practices and it was slowly starting to pay off, Robert wasn’t as cruel anymore. But that didn’t mean that Alec was on speaking terms with him. Their father had come back home on the weekend, but Alec had told Izzy and Jace what had happened and all three of them were ignoring Robert, protecting Maryse, because they were sick of their father hurting her like that. Alec didn’t attend on telling them, but then he remembered what Magnus told him… _don’t shut people out of your life._ Besides, it wasn’t like Alec was attending basketball because of Robert, but because of his team members. They counted on him and he didn’t want to let them down.

Alec was in a good mood, because he was going to see Magnus again at the drama club and the smile was bright on his face. He couldn’t wait as he was literally shining. Honestly, ever since that kiss… his first kiss, Alec was literally floating and walking on air. Nothing else mattered, all he could think and talk of was Magnus. Alec quickly ran to the locker rooms and pulled out his phone. Great, he had just enough time to take a quick shower. He couldn’t come to the drama club all smelly and sweaty. He needed to look and smell amazing, look good for his man. Alec smiled at his own thoughts and quickly stepped under the running water after he took off his clothes that were drenched in his sweat and smiled. Ah, cold water felt good against his feverish skin.

Alec was happily singing and whistling as he quickly dressed and stepped in front of the mirror, trying to get his mane under control; somehow. He honestly looked so dishevelled. Maybe a haircut wouldn’t be such a bad idea, thought Alec and then puffed his cheeks. He somehow managed to make himself look _decent_ and then he took in a deep breath. Okay, time to go to Magnus! Oh, he couldn’t wait. And he was about to leave the locker room, but then he heard something. Or rather… _someone?_

Alec stepped behind the corner and saw there he saw Underhill sitting on a bench, head bowed down, his fingers in his hair and tugging on it out of frustration. Alec pulled out his phone and looked at the time, clicking with his tongue. If he left now, he would make in time for the drama club, but he couldn’t just leave while his team member was looking so stressed. Alec didn’t know what was going on, but Underhill was once there for him when he needed to talk and he slowly tucked his phone back into his pocket, deciding to go to him.

“Hey there, are you-” started Alec, but seemed to startle Underhill, who quickly looked up and then looked away, but had looked at Alec for long enough for him to see tears in his eyes and Alec made a step back. Maybe he should leave? If it was something personal, he shouldn’t butt in. Alec didn’t know, he wasn’t good in these kind of situations and he cleared his throat. “I’m-”

“Everything’s okay,” stammered Underhill as he was looking away, his voice hoarse and breaking, giving it away quite easily that he was indeed crying. Alec bit into his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, taking in a deep breath and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he pressed his lips together. Underhill turned around, eyes red and puffy, but carried on as if nothing happened. “So, today was, um-”

“What the hell happened, man?” asked Alec.

“Oh, um, nothing,” said Underhill. “I’m okay, just-”

“No you’re not,” said Alec, interrupting him, but then stopped talking as he didn’t want to make matters worse. However, it was bothering him quite a bit and now he for sure couldn’t leave just like that. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be too nosy, but… as a captain of this team, it’s my responsibility to make sure my team mates are okay and you’re clearly not,” said Alec. “But, I don’t want to be too pushy. Just… you know you can come and talk to me, yes?” asked Alec awkwardly. Alec didn’t know much about Underhill, he was always closed off kind of guy, so he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.

“Um, yes,” said Underhill, his voice shaking and Alec nodded. He didn’t know what to do next… should he leave after all? Drama club was waiting for him, so Alec turned around and said his goodbyes to Underhill, whose heart was about to burst. “Alec-” said Underhill and Alec quickly turned around, because the way that the other said that was almost like… he was terrified?

“Yes?”

“Nothing,” said Underhill quickly, backtracking, but he opened his mouth soon after and he then closed them again. Alec could see that Underhill was trying to tell him something important, but was struggling and Alec stepped closer to him, deciding to wait it out before Underhill would feel comfortable enough to share with him whatever was on his mind. “It’s just,” said Underhill.

Underhill was terrified, but he also needed to get this off his chest and Alec was the only one who he felt comfortable sharing his secret with, because Alec would know what he was going through. He had been living with this alone for a long time and it was getting harder and harder to keep it in. The secret was almost suffocating and Alec arched an eyebrow when he saw Underhill’s hands shaking. But Alec just stood there in silence and waited. Alec recognised though… the fear in Underhill’s eyes… it was awfully a lot like the time he came out to Isabelle and-

“It’s just I have this secret a-and I can’t keep it in any longer,” said Underhill, placing his hands together. Alec pressed his lips together and stepped closer. “I-I thought I would never be brave e-enough to tell others, but seeing you be out and not be afraid who you are, I-” stammered Underhill and Alec sighed. He understood the burden, understood it far too well and he sighed, but gave Underhill a warm and proud smile. “I just-“

“Theo, I know how-”

“I’m gay,” finally said Underhill, because he needed to say it out loud. He didn’t know why, but he did and now that he did, he felt a lot lighter, even though he had only told one person, it was a start and then he looked up at Alec, who gave him a proud smile and nodded. Underhill then looked down and pressed his lips together. “I-I wish I was as half brave as you are a-and-”

“But you are,” said Alec and Underhill looked at him. “What you just did… takes a lot of courage,” said Alec and smiled, Underhill rolling his eyes.

“Yeah right,” said Underhill. “There’s no way I could ever come out to my parents. There’s no way, it would break them and-” started Underhill, tears of frustration in his eyes again and he looked away. Alec pressed his lips together and nodded. His parents, including his father, accepted him immediately. But not all people were as lucky, that much he knew.

“They don’t need to know if you don’t want them,” said Alec softly, telling Underhill that it was completely okay for him to take his time. “If you don’t feel ready to come out to them, then don’t,” said Alec and Underhill nodded. “But for your information, you’re brave,” said Alec and Underhill shrugged. “Yes, yes you are,” said Alec and Underhill managed a little smile as relief washed over him and he was crying again without even realising it.

Alec smiled and then hugged him, because the poor guy looked like he needed a hug. “I’m so sorry,” whispered Underhill and Alec shook his head, patting his back as they pulled back a bit and gave him a warm smile.

“It’s okay.”

“I feel better now,” said Underhill and Alec smiled. “Lighter, almost free,” he said and Alec nodded.

“I know the feeling,” said Alec and then looked at the time again, Underhill narrowing his eyes. Alec had somewhere to go and he was keeping him here, wasn’t he? “Listen,” said Alec and Underhill looked at him. He didn’t want to leave Underhill alone, but he also didn’t want to miss the drama club. “Do you have free time now?” asked Alec and Underhill nodded. “Great, then come with me. I’ll show you my secret as well,” he then said and Underhill looked at him puzzled, but quickly collected his stuff and quickly followed Alec.

* * *

“How typical,” said Camille. “He’s late again,” she said, talking about Alec and was walking up and down the theatre. “This is exactly why we shouldn’t let jocks on our team. They don’t have any respect for the arts,” she continued her rant to Asmodeus, who pretended to be listening. “You should just expel him from-”

“Would you just shut it already?” asked Marcel and they were at it again.

“Mind your own business, shorty,” shot back Camille.

“Dad, please make them stop talking,” whined Magnus and covered his ears, looking at Izzy, who was very confused to why Alec was late again. Magnus was also kind of disappointed, but he knew his _boyfriend…_ yes, boyfriend had a good reason for being late!

“Settle down, my lovelies,” said Asmodeus, and it was finally then that the door opened and Alec came. Magnus’ face brightened, but Camille was horrified when there was _another_ jock in the room all of the sudden and she whined again.

“I’m here, sorry for being late,” said Alec. “Magnus, hi,” said Alec quickly and Magnus quickly walked up to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Alec’s heart leaped up to his throat and he just smiled shyly back, Magnus taking his hand into his own and he then bit into his lower lip. “I’m sorry for being late, Mr Bane,” said Alec, talking to Asmodeus now. “My friend needed me,” said Alec and pointed to Underhill. “That’s Theo, everyone,” said Alec and Underhill just ducked his head down.

So, Lightwood was attending drama club? Interesting. “Um, hi?” said Underhill awkwardly and waved to everyone. Camille rolled her eyes.

“You can’t be here-”

“Every friend of Alec’s is a friend of ours,” said Asmodeus happily and signed him to come closer. “Welcome, my boy, to our drama club. Will you be joining us?” asked Asmodeus curiously.

“Oh, no,” said Theo and shook his head. “I can’t sing for shit,” he said and then realised that he had cursed in front of a teacher. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he said, but Asmodeus only laughed and waved it off. Someone in particular, someone in the back was giggling a bit louder than intended. Underhill perked up and saw someone with bright blue hair, quite shorter, but also quite easy on the eyes and he blushed.

“Marcel, stop laughing,” said Raphael annoyed.

“What? He’s funny,” almost sang Marcel.

“Oh, he’s hilarious,” said Camille sarcastically.

“Don’t let the mean witch scare you off,” said Marcel and looked at Camille, Alec cracking up next to Underhill. “Come, let me show you around,” he then quickly said and Underhill looked like lost puppy when Marcel stepped next to him and his eyes found Alec’s.

“Help me,” said Underhill and Alec looked at Marcel, whose eyes were begging him to stay away. _Oh._

“Good luck, buddy,” said Alec and winked.

“What? No, Alec! Alec,” hissed Underhill, but was already dragged by Marcel, who was happily holding his hand and was humming.

“See, this is our piano,” said Marcel and the others started laughing in the background. Oh, Marcel was hilarious and seemed like he liked Theo, huh? Alec grinned and Magnus exhaled. Finally, now with one French busy, maybe they would finally get some work done. Well, there was still Camille, but-

“I’ve written a few new songs for the competition,” said Simon happily and everyone gathered around him, Asmodeus excited about this, because he happened to know what Simon had up his sleeve. Camille perked up, because he was curious to see what kind of a song she was going to be singing with Magnus.

Alec sat down next to Magnus, holding his hand and they both smiled, Magnus again kissing Alec’s cheek, who was just happily sighing next to him and Izzy grinned. They were too cute and then looked at Simon, giggling herself and bit into her lower lip. Right, Simon had finally asked her out and she was still head over heels about that! She then collected herself as Asmodeus stood up.

“Marcel, you’ll be doing a solo,” said Asmodeus and the teen happily nodded, who was now sitting next to Underhill, who didn’t mind it one bit that he was still holding his hand. He was kind of cute! “Izzy, you’ll be singing with Simon,” said Asmodeus and Alec frowned. Was he going to be singing alone?! Wait, what was- “Catarina and Ragnor will be together,” said Asmodeus. “Raphael, you wish to be with Camille?”

“No, no, I want a solo,” said the teen quickly.

“Noted, then you’ll be doing a solo,” said Asmodeus. “Camille you’ll be doing a solo and-”

“What?! I’ll be singing with my Maggy!”

“Nope, Alec and Magnus are singing together,” said Simon and Camille gasped.

“What?!” she shrieked, but Alec and Magnus happily looked at each other.

“I wrote a beautiful song and the only ones who can sing it is them,” said Simon. “I won’t let you ruin it with your glitter and feathers and yuck,” said Simon and shuddered.

“Magnus, say something. Tell them that we had a deal!” roared Camille, but Magnus was sold.

“A duet with my _boyfriend,_ ” announced Magnus and Alec went to Simon.

“You, my man, are awesome,” said Alec and then went to Magnus, kissing him happily. Oh, this was going to be amazing. Everyone was beyond excited, except for Camille, who felt betrayed.

_How dared they?!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds out about the drama club.

Robert Lightwood was furious with his son. No, furious wasn't the correct word... there wasn't enough of a strong word to express how pissed off he was with his son at the moment and his blood was boiling during the practice. After the practice was going to be over, the two of them would have to have a little talk, because Robert found out quite a disturbing thing about his son that day. A girl came to his office and asked him if he knew what his son was doing in his free time. Now, Robert knew that Alec was up to something, because he kept disappearing off to somewhere, so he was quite interested to see what Alec was up to when he was skipping on the basketball and once the girl told him that he was attending _drama club,_ Robert had lost it, seeing red with anger. His son was skipping on basketball for musical?! Robert hated musicals and singing with a burning passion and he wasn't going to suffer this! Basketball was where Alec's bright future stood, not some singing and dancing.

Robert was barely containing himself from jumping Alec right there in front of everyone, but somehow managed to stay calm. That was until everyone has left the gym, except for Alec as he instructed him to stay a little longer. Alec rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he learned that the best thing was to just go along with it. Besides, he was meeting Magnus at his house later that day, so that they could practice their number together. The song that Simon wrote was beyond beautiful… it was like it was written especially for them and singing it with Magnus was just… he still got goose bumps! So, Alec was in a good mood, nothing was going to ruin his good mood. Or so he thought!

“Alec,” roared Robert as soon as they were alone, Alec throwing the ball straight through the hoop and he then turned to his father, arching an eyebrow. They still weren’t on speaking terms, Alec was suffering through it for his team and he took in a deep breath.

“Yeah?” asked Alec and crossed his arms on top of his shoulders and Robert felt his anger rising again. He shuddered as he imagined his son dancing around and signing, taking in a deep breath and then he grumbled. It was that kid that dragged him into this, right? Magnus Bane! Robert’s face was already red with anger.

“Is it true,” started Robert and Alec gave him an unimpressed look. “That you’re in a _drama club?_ ” asked Robert, because he couldn’t wait much longer and Alec froze, feeling his heart stopping for a moment or so, only to start racing with the speed of light and he felt chills running down his spine. Wait, what?! Alec looked at his father and then looked down. How on Earth did he find out? Alec was careful, he thought… It wasn’t like he was ashamed of being in a drama club, but his father was going to freak out and Alec didn’t want to fight anymore. Alec’s silence spoke volumes and Robert stepped to him. “I can’t believe it. Son, seriously? Musicals?!”

Alec was looking down, feeling his own anger bubbling up and he then looked up at him, giving his father a glare. “Yes, so what?” asked Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest yet again. “I happen to enjoy it, for your information,” he then said as he realised that it was no use to keeping it a secret anymore and Robert’s face darkened.

“You will quit it,” said Robert.

“No I won’t,” said Alec.

“I’ve raised you better than this,” said Robert and pointed at Alec. It was like he was asking to get punched, Alec feeling his hands itching and he formed a loose fist. “You will quit this stupid musical and focus on basketball. It’s where bright future is ahead not in… _theatre._ ”

“And what if I don’t want to quit it?” asked Alec, testing his luck… how far could he push his dad. “Ever thought I could do both?”

“No, no, no… this is a distraction,” said Robert. “Who even put you to this? It’s not like you to _sing_ , Alec! Was it that Bane kid?! Did he drag you into this?” asked Robert and Alec felt the urge to punch his dad rising. “I’ve told you he’s a bad influence, you will stop seeing him right this instance,” said Robert and Alec’s eyes filled with horror. “I was right about him, he’s-”

“You shut up about my _boyfriend,_ ” said Alec and pushed Robert back. Alec had always been a hot-headed guy, so now that his father started talking shit about Magnus, Alec was slowly losing it and he _was_ going to punch him. “For your information, _father,_ I decided on my own, I needed something else, because you ruined basketball for me. Always pushing me so much harder than Jace. Why are you always-”

“Because I want you to _succeed_ in life,” said Robert. “You’re a talented player, Alec! But you lack motivation. Don’t you see how far could you go if you’d just stop being so stubborn and listen to me. Basketball has always been your wish to-”

“No,” shot back Alec, interrupting Robert. “It has been your wish, not mine,” said Alec and took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm. “It’s because your career ended before it could even take off,” he said and Robert’s face darkened again. Alec knew he was pushing it too far, but he was also pretty pissed off and he was going to attack with words, press his father where it hurt the most. “You’re some washed up basketball player that never got his start, so you’re trying to force me to-”

“If I were you, I’d choose your next words pretty careful,” warned him Robert and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Or you’ll do what exactly?” asked Alec and brought his face really close to Robert’s. “Listen to this, father. I _will_ continue singing, I am done with doing what you want me to do,” he then added and Robert pressed his lips together. “Truth hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Alec, I’m warning you-”

“No, I’m warning you,” said Alec and then shook his head. “You know what? Screw this, screw the rules and screw you, _father,_ ” said Alec and stepped back. “I’m done here, I’m done with basketball and your stupid rules. I hope you’re happy, because I _quit._ Good luck winning the next match without me,” he said and was about to step back, but then felt Robert grabbing the collar of his jersey and pulling him closer. Before Alec registered what happened, he felt Robert’s fist against his left cheek and he let out a surprised gasp.

“Son of a-”

Alec was about to punch Robert back, but then he felt a pair of hands pulling him back and he turned around, only to see Jace standing behind him. He looked at his father, who was being dragged away by Underhill and he then looked at Jace, who released him and Alec’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he realised what had just happened. Robert had _hit_ him. Now, Robert was a jerk, always been kind of a dick, but he had never actually hit any of them and Alec grabbed his aching cheek bone, Jace wearing a pissed off expression. Was he angry with him?

“Alec, are you okay?” asked Jace and made Alec sit down, gently touching his cheek and Alec only nodded, but was too shocked to actually speak. “Sit, I’ll go get you something cold for that cheek, okay?” asked Jace and Alec nodded. “I’ll kill that son of a bitch,” he then said, but when he was about to leave, Alec grabbed his wrist and Jace didn’t dare to move, turning around to see his brother. There were tears in Alec’s eyes and Jace’s eyes widened.

Alec didn’t even know why he was crying. It was stupid. The punch didn’t even hurt that much, but it was because he was just so frustrated, gritting his teeth and Jace decided to stay with his brother. He had heard the entire thing that happened. After he changed, he went to get Alec and over-heard everything. He gently touched Alec’s shoulder, who then looked up at him and Jace felt his stomach turn. There was already a bruise forming under Alec’s eye.

“I’m sorry,” said Alec.

“What for?” asked Jace in disbelief. “You did nothing wrong,” he then said and Alec looked down. “He had no right to do what he just did,” said Jace and Alec bit onto his lower lip. “And for what? Because you enjoy singing? Alec,” said Jace and Alec looked back up at him. “I’ll fucking kill Robert,” said Jace and then pulled Alec into a tight hug.

* * *

The way back home passed by in silence. Because it was later into the afternoon, Izzy was already home, so it was Jace and Alec, who were slowly walking down the streets of New York, back home. It was a long walk, but Alec wanted to walk, so Jace decided to accompany him. And Alec didn’t say much, but he told Jace everything about drama club and even though Jace didn’t understand musicals, he told him that he should do what made him happy. For that, Alec was very grateful, his heart heavy as he was thinking what he was going to tell their mom.

Alec didn’t want to tell Maryse the truth. His parents were already constantly fighting and he didn’t want to add more fuel to that fire, especially, because he blamed himself for this. When they finally came home, Alec wanted to go straight for his room and lock himself inside, but that wasn’t going to happen. Izzy welcomed them at the door and her eyes widened when she saw Alec’s face, who was already sporting a purple bruise. Alec made a step back and wanted to run away, but she stopped him.

“What happened?” asked Izzy. “Dad came home all pissed and-”

“Nothing,” said Alec and took in a deep breath, feeling his eyes burn again. “I tripped and the ball hit me in the face,” lied Alec, looking at Jace, who shook his head. What the hell was Alec doing?! Jace wasn’t going to keep it quiet though, because Robert had to be stopped.

“No, Alec, you need to-”

“Don’t, Jace, just don’t,” begged him Alec with a small voice and Izzy looked at Jace.

“Jace, tell me what happened,” she said and Jace pressed his lips together. While it was true that Alec said that he didn’t want others to find out what truly happened, the truth needed to be told and he decided to tell Izzy. “Jace!”

“No, don’t-”

“Robert found out about the drama club,” said Jace and Izzy’s eyes filled with horror as she looked at her older twin and placed a hand over her lips and stepped closer to Alec, who was now looking down, trying to keep it together. He didn’t know why it hurt so much. It wasn’t the physical pain, but the one in his heart was overwhelming and he was fighting back the tears yet again.

“Dad did this to you?” asked Izzy and Alec said nothing. “Alec, answer me.”

“Y-yes,” said Alec and his voice broke. “D-don’t tell mom.”

“Oh, Alec,” said Izzy and wrapped her arms around Alec, pulling him into a tight hug and Alec was slowly breaking down again, Izzy gently rubbing his back and was telling him that it was going to be okay, anger filling her heart. Robert was… she was going to punch him herself and she was shaking with anger when they pulled back. No one messed with her brothers. She was very protective of them, but she swallowed back her anger for the sake of Alec.

“What I don’t get it, is how he found out,” said Alec, wiping away his tears and then sniffled. “Someone had to tell him,” he then added and Izzy gritted her teeth.

“Doesn’t matter, Alec, you did nothing wrong,” said Izzy.

“I know,” he said. “Just please don’t tell mom, okay?” asked Alec and felt his heart racing again. “I don’t want them to fight because of me again,” he said and swallowed back his tears. “I… just don’t tell mom,” he said, but then Maryse stepped into the room right then when she heard that. Thinking it was something funny, she giggled and smiled.

“Don’t tell me what, guys?” asked Maryse, but then her smile faded when she saw Alec’s face and she hurried over to him. “Who did this to you?” asked Maryse quickly, face full of concern and Alec shook his head.

“I fell,” said Alec and both Jace and Izzy looked at each other. Maryse knew that they knew the truth and she looked at them, who quicky looked down when they saw Alec shaking his head. “Don’t,” he mouthed.

“Isabelle, Jace… tell me the truth. Who did this to my boy?” asked Maryse, her momma-bear side coming right through and Jace shuddered. He was afraid of Maryse in this mode, Izzy as well.

“I told you I fell and-”

“It was dad,” said Izzy and a switch turned off in Maryse. “He found out about drama club,” she added and Maryse looked at Alec, who looked down. That was when Maryse finally snapped. She lived through a lot of the stuff Robert pulled. She knew about the lies and the affairs, but she kept it together for the sake of her kids. But _now,_ this… It was over, this was the breaking point for the woman and she stormed off into the kitchen, where Robert was silently sitting and drinking his beer.

Maryse threw it from his hands, making it spill all over him and he looked at her, angry. “What’s wrong with you woman?”

“ _Get. Out,_ ” hissed Maryse and pulled Robert onto his legs with one arm.

“Wha-”

“Get the hell out of my house,” she repeated and pushed Robert out of the kitchen, Alec quickly taking a step back, because Maryse was… She was a mother protecting her kids and she was all destruction and power. “You know, I put up with a lot… your countless affairs and lies,” she said, her voice shaking as tears were rolling down her face. She was so angry, so angry. Years of suffering, years of suppressed feelings. Years of her crying in her room alone, face stuffed into the pillow when Robert left her for some other woman, muffling her sobbing so that her children wouldn’t hear her. But _this_ was worse, so much worse.

Alec looked at Izzy and Jace, whose eyes were wide. Dad was having affairs?! They had no idea and the thought of Maryse going through all of that alone broke their hearts, Izzy softly sobbing on the side, Alec hugging her, but all of them were quiet.

“You can’t throw me out of my own-”

“Watch me,” said Maryse, her voice cold. “You have precisely three minutes to gather your things and _go,_ ” she yelled and pushed him up the stairs. “How dare you to raise your hand at your own _son._ You despicable, low-life… _get going,_ ” she said, shaking with anger and Robert left upstairs in anger, taking his belongings.

“This is far from over,” he warned her.

“You’re right,” hissed Maryse. “I’ll see you again with divorce papers, because we’re _done,_ ” she said and Robert’s eyes widened. “It’s over and I’ll make sure the kids stay with _me,_ ” she said, Robert glaring at Alec, who looked down.

“Do you know what was he up to? Musicals, he-”

“So what?” yelled Maryse. “You do not hit our kids, never,” she said. “I should have done this years ago,” she then said and opened the door. “Get the hell out, Robert. We’re done, it’s over. Just go, I can’t… go,” she then said as she was slowly breaking down and Robert left in complete silence after that, slamming the door shut.

As he was gone, silence fell between them, Maryse slowly leaning against the floor with her back and finally allowed herself to breathe, tears streaming down her cheeks. She let out a loud sob and then covered her mouth. “Mom, I’m sorry,” said Alec, Maryse looking at him and then she shook her head.

“No, I’m sorry,” said Maryse. “I knew how much he was pushing you and I never…” she said, voice breaking and Alec wrapped his arms around his mom, who then pulled back and gently touched his cheek. “My poor boy,” she then said and shook her head. “I am _so_ sorry,” she said and hugged him again. Jace and Izzy were both choked up and they just stepped closer to the two, giving them a big, group, family hug. That was until little Max peeked from the living room and Maryse started wiping her tears.

“Oh, honey, I’m-”

“Dad’s gone for good?” asked the eight year old and Maryse went down on her knees.

“I’m afraid he won’t be home for-”

“Good. I don’t like dad,” said Max. “He made you cry, mommy,” he then said and Maryse was in tears again. She just nodded and gave him a tight hug.

They were going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. Eventually.

* * *

A few hours have passed since the incident with Robert went down and Alec was out… making his way to Magnus, because he needed to see him. After he made sure that his mother and siblings were okay, he told them that he needed to see Magnus and none of them protested, understanding him very well and allowed Alec to take some time for himself. Alec’s heart was beating fast, his cheek hurting like hell and he felt like a storm was going on inside of him. That was why he needed to see Magnus. Plus, he felt guilty for not calling Magnus back.

He had four missed calls from Magnus, but he didn’t call him back. They were supposed to meet up for rehearsal, but Alec didn’t show up at Magnus’ place at the said hour, so that was why Magnus was wondering what happened to him again and Alec hoped that Magnus wasn’t going to be mad at him. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to handle Magnus being mad and not talking to him. Plus, he didn’t even know when, but he was suddenly standing in front of Magnus’ house, still lost in thoughts about what happened and he absently rang the doorbell. He felt… numb. It was an odd feeling.

Magnus was watching TV when the doorbell rang, currently home alone as he hurried over to the door, hoping that it was Alexander. Much to his luck, it was Alec, but then his smile soon died out when he saw Alec’s face. Alec looked up at Magnus and then bit into his trembling lip. “I’m sorry for being late, please don’t me mad. I’m-”

“Oh my god, Alexander, what happened?” asked Magnus when he saw that Alec’s eyes were red and swollen, his cheek bruised and it looked like Alec was freezing. He wasn’t wearing much and it was freezing, so he quickly pulled him inside of his house and gently touched his hand, Alec flinching when he felt just how warm Magnus was and he gritted his teeth. “Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec snapped back to reality.

“My dad found out about drama club,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. What did that mean? And was that why Alec had that bruise?

“Did Robert hit you?” asked Magnus and gently touched Alec’s cheek, who leaned into the touch. Somehow, Magnus’ fingers were soothing the pain and he swallowed thickly. Alec nodded and Magnus gritted his teeth. His stomach flipped with anger, but then he remained calm. “My poor Angel,” whispered Magnus and kissed his cheek, Alec’s eyes burning again and Magnus panicked when he saw the tears. “Something else happened?” asked Magnus.

Alec nodded. “My mom, she, um,” whispered Alec and swallowed back a sob. “She threw dad out when she found out what he did,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. Well, good! “They’re getting a divorce, I think,” he then said and his voice broke again. “And it’s my fa-”

“No it is _not,_ Alexander, it is _not_ fault,” said Magnus quickly, before Alec was able to finish his sentence and Alec looked into his eyes.

“I’m sorry for blowing you off, I didn’t-”

“Alexander, it’s okay, you-”

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have-”

“That’s not important anymore, forget the rehearsal, it can wait,” said Magnus softly and Alec slowly nodded. “I’m just… glad you came here. How are Izzy and Jace?” asked Magnus, Alec only shrugging and Magnus felt anger bubbling up again. “Well, you’re here now,” he said and clasped his hands together. “I’ll give you plenty of TLC, my darling,” said Magnus, trying to cheer Alec up, who only nodded and allowed Magnus to take him into the living room. “I was watching this romantic comedy… totally cliché, but it’s funny,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, holding his hand tightly. So desperately that it made Magnus’ heart ache.

“Magnus, can you-”

“Yes?” asked Magnus and gently cupped Alec’s face, lifting his face up when Alec’s voice trailed off. “Tell me what’s on your mind, you can tell me everything. What should I do?”

“Can you please just,” said Alec and took a small pause. “Can you please just hug me?” asked Alec, voice small and broken.

The way he said that, it was almost like a prayer and Magnus felt his heart dropping as he quickly nodded. “Of course, yes, Alexander, of course,” he said and pulled Alec tightly to himself, Alec’s arms wrapping around Magnus as well. Alec didn’t let go off Magnus for a long time that day.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Alec was at the Literature class, supporting his head on his hand and was trying his best to listen to professor Garroway. Usually, Alec loved literature much to his surprise, even though he was never really interested in it. It was probably because the professor was very awesome; the way he explained things and the way he talked about books... it was very interesting and one could easily see just how much he loved books actually. Plus, he was funny. Alec liked his sense of humor. And he was always fair and kind to the students, treated them with respect and that was exactly why Alec liked him so much. 

Alec sighed and then turned around to the back of the class, where Magnus was sitting and he smiled up to his ears when he saw Magnus sending him a little wink, professor clearing his throat when he noticed that two of his students were flirting in the middle of class and Alec flushed up to his ears when he realised that he had caught them staring at each other. but didn’t make a scene about it and Alec was grateful for that, his heart beating fast as he looked over to Izzy, who giggled and then he just sighed happily, but sadness slowly crept back into his heart.

It had been about a week since the incident with his father and coming back home had become a lot easier, knowing that Robert wasn’t going to be there. It was a sort of a free feeling and all of them were happier. They finally managed to breathe and Maryse was literally shining. She even let her hair down now, the divorce in full speed process. Alec was happy for her and was happy that Robert wasn’t coming back to terrorise them. Also, things with Magnus were going great. They had a lovely song that they were working on, Alec’s heart singing when he thought about singing with Magnus and a smile tugged on his lips as he looked down. 

Also, Isabelle and Simon had finally officially started dating. Alec was keeping a close eye on the pianist, but so far he liked him. And the drama class was better than ever. Hanging out with his friends (minus Camille) was always fun. He also liked Asmodeus. He was always there, offering an ear if he wanted to talk and Alec was just… he had so much support, but deep inside, he was still sad. Something was missing and that something was nothing else but basketball. Ever since he had quit it, he started missing it more and more. And he thought that drama club would be able to fill that empty hole in his heart and to some extent it did. But he missed; he missed his team, playing the game. Basketball was with him since he could remember and now it was like a huge chunk of his had gotten missing.

Alec would play at home with Jace, Izzy and Maxie. And it was fun, but it still… there was no way that he was returning back to the team. Honestly, he couldn’t believe that Robert didn’t lose his job for what he pulled. He guessed that headmistress Penhallow didn’t want to stick her nose in family affairs, but in all honesty, it was a teacher hitting his student. Alec grumbled under his breath and just rolled his eyes, but then was snapped back to reality when the bell rang and marked the end of English Literature. Alec blinked a few times and then started putting his text books into his bag, feeling a bit better. Drama club was soon and after classes, he was going over to Magnus’, so that they could practice, Alec smiling. 

“Read the tenth chapter and write an essay until the next week,” said professor Garroway, some of the students groaning, but Alec only happily nodded. He made another discovery; he liked writing. He quite enjoyed it, so he was more than happy to do that homework, happily humming along, narrowing his eyes when Garroway then stepped to him and he looked down. Did he do something wrong, again? “Lightwood, stay after class. We need to talk,” said Luke then and Alec only nodded and looked at Izzy, who shrugged as she didn’t know why Luke would be asking for Alec to stay after class.

“I’ll wait for you in the cafeteria,” said Izzy and nodded, leaving the class with Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor, while Magnus hung around for a bit longer ,Alec biting on his lip and he then smiled when Magnus leaned closer to him, both eyeing the professor, who was patiently waiting for the students to leave and Alec sighed.

“I wonder what I’ve done now,” muttered Alec.

“It’s probably nothing,” said Magnus and then looked at Garroway. “Maybe you forgot to hand in your homework?” asked Magus and Alec hummed, but then shrugged as he honestly couldn’t remember, Magnus clicking with his tongue and then he took Alec’s hand. “It’s probably nothing serious,” said Magnus with a smile.

“Yeah. I mean I hope,” said Alec and then smiled when Magnus leaned up to press a kiss on top of his lips. 

“I’ll wait for you outside, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Okay,” replied Magnus, kissing his boyfriend again and before Magnus got the chance to kiss him back, Luke cleared his throat and thus ended their moment. Alec flushed, but Magnus grinned and then just gently caressed Alec’s cheek. “See you soon, Alexander,” said Magnus, picking up his bag and then stepped out of the class. 

With Alec and Luke alone in the room, silence fell between them and Alec slowly made his way to the teacher’s desk. “Um, why have you asked to see me, professor?” asked Alec and then pressed his lips together. “Have I forgotten to hand in homework or-”

“Oh, no, no it’s nothing like that,” said Luke and then smiled kindly. “It’s more of a personal reason,” explained the professor and Alec narrowed his eyes, because he totally wasn’t following him. “I couldn’t help but notice that you have a remarkable talent for writing, Alec,” said Luke and Alec perked up. “Ever considered applying to a college, which would allow you to expand your talent?” asked Luke and Alec shrugged.

“Honestly, that didn’t even cross my mind, sir,” said Alec, but was relieved that it was nothing serious.

“Well, you should give it a thought,” said Luke. “It would be a waste to not strive to proceed your talents. You enjoy in writing?” asked the professor.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Luke smiled. “There you go. Well, do think about it,” said Luke and made a pause. “If you need a recommendation letter, come to see me and you’ll get one,” he said and Alec’s eyes widened. Seriously.

“Thank you,” said Alec happily, not really getting it why Luke was helping him, but it made him smile. “I’ll think about it, sir.”

Luke gave him another smile and Alec took that as a sign for him to get going. As he was going to fetch his backpack, Luke leaned against his desk and cleared his throat, Alec looking over to him and he narrowed his eyes because it looked like Luke still wasn't done and Alec straightened himself up, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yes?” asked Alec and professor Garroway took in a deep breath and finally spoke up.

“I apologise if this is too forward, but,” said the professor and Alec frowned. “I've heard what happened with your father,” he said and Alec quickly looked down. What the hell was up with this school?! Alec flinched and then took a step towards the door and professor clicked with his tongue.

“How did-”

“News travel fast at this school,” explained Luke when he saw Alec's confusion and Alec shrugged, but didn't look up. Since then, Alec didn't really want to talk about that. He just wanted to bury in down and pretend it never happened. It was easier that way and he took in a deep breath. Also, why did Garroway care so much? Alec knew that the professor was just doing his job and was watching out for him, but still…

“I'm okay,” said Alec.

“Yeah?” asked Luke and rubbed the back of his neck. “Because the last poem you handed in was pretty-”

“I said I'm fine,” said Alec defensively.

“Yet your heart longs for something it recently lost,” said Luke and Alec wanted to roll his eyes. “You miss basketball, don't you?” he asked and Alec looked up at him. Seriously, did he read minds?! What the hell?! Alec didn’t say anything, but the look on his face was enough to let professor know that he was right. 

“Not really,” said Alec in the end as he didn’t want Luke to think that he was reading him like an open book, but Luke only grinned and shook his head.

“Don’t try to pretend, boy, I know what you’re going through,” said Luke and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Years ago, I made the same decision like you did… quit basketball and I still regret it ever since. Don’t get me wrong, I love books, but sometimes I wish I continued doing both. I was just too stubborn to prove my father wrong, so here we are,” said Luke and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“You played basketball?” blurted Alec out and Luke chuckled.

“I made a pretty mean basketball player,” said Luke and waggled his eyebrows. “Just like you, I used to be the captain of our team,” said Luke and Alec’s jaw dropped even further. Alec didn’t even know he was so surprised. It wasn’t even that surprising. Luke was tall, he would make a good player. But imagining his teacher playing basketball was just so… weird. Alec pressed his lips together and Luke clicked with his tongue. “You don’t believe me,” he accused him and Alec shook his head.

“No, I do,” said Alec and Luke narrowed his eyes, but then continued.

“Good,” said Luke and then smiled. “So,” said Luke and Alec arched an eyebrow, because he didn’t get where Luke was aiming with that. Seriously, why was he telling him all of that?! “If you’d want, I could coach you,” said Luke and Alec almost dropped his backpack. “I still play basketball. It’s more like a hobby these days.”

Alec had never been so confused. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but why are you being so kind to me?” asked Alec carefully and Luke shrugged.

“I, too, had a dick for a father,” said Luke and then realised that maybe he shouldn’t curse in front of his student. He quickly cleared his throat. “Pardon my language,” he then said and Alec started cracking up, but then stopped when the look on Luke’s face told him that he shouldn’t be laughing. “Let’s say that I see young me in you, Lightwood,” said Luke and then took a short pause. “Think about it and let me know, okay?” he asked and Alec slowly nodded, his smile growing, because that actually sounded like a good plan. Having a private coach… Luke was probably a good player too, unlike Robert. Alec nodded.

“Thank you, sir. I’ll think about this too and let you know,” said Alec happily and Garroway then nodded. “I should really get going or I’ll be late for drama class,” he said and Luke nodded.

“Ah, yes, our drama teacher is the drama king himself,” said Luke and smiled fondly. “Do send my best regards to professor Bane,” he then said, Alec nodding, saying his goodbyes and then he quickly stepped out of the classroom, only to find Magnus standing in front of the door, eavesdropping. Alec grinned when he saw his boyfriend and snorted.

“Magnus, were you listening to us?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. He wasn’t even going to pretend?!

“Well, I was curious,” said Magnus and winked. “So how does it feel to have a new, hot basketball coach?” teased Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, but then grinned and then sighed.

“Pretty great. Can’t wait to rub it into my dad’s face, too,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together, allowing Magnus to kiss him before they made their way to the cafeteria, to grab something quick to eat before they’d go to the drama department.

* * *

Magnus was fondly smiling when he was looking at his boyfriend. The two of them were currently home alone at the Bane residence, Asmodeus out and about, mainly because he wanted the two teens to have some privacy. Magnus was quite impressed as Alec was sitting at their piano and was slowly playing the music of their song, the one that Simon wrote for them. Seeing Alec with the piano was… it made Magnus feel things and he giggled, because Alec was so charming.

Alec had to hand it to Simon; the song was stunning and he sighed happily as he looked at Simon. The drama club that day was pretty fun, but he was kind of weirded out by the way Camille was staring at him. He didn’t know why, but on Monday she was almost shocked to see him at the club, which made Alec suspicious. However, Magnus was luckily there to keep him occupied and soon Camille didn’t even cross his mind, happily holding Magnus’ hand as they were singing. 

“Wow,” said Magnus as Alec finished with the song and leaned against the piano. “You look like an angel playing the piano,” said Magnus and flushed up to his ears, clearing his throat and he tucked his hands into his pockets awkwardly as he stood up. Alec shrugged it off and then cleared his throat.

“Eh, I’m not that good .You should hear Jace, he’s-” started Alec, but then his voice trailed up when Magnus stepped closer to him, pressed him against the piano and smiled.

“Shush. Don’t ruin in the moment,” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips and the jock nodded, swallowing thickly as he slowly closed his eyes, feeling Magnus’ lips gently pressing up against his and he exhaled softly when Magnus pulled back, taking his hand and he then linked their fingers together, leaving Alec breathless at the process. 

It was at that very moment that Alec realised that they were indeed completely alone in the apartment and all of the blood rushed up into his head and he looked down, his eyes locking with Magnus’ and he then tried to escape Magnus. “We, um, we should be practicing,” said Alec and Magnus put his hands on his waist, a little grin spreading across his face and he waggled his eyebrows.

“But we are, aren’t we?” crooned Magnus against Alec’s lips and gently held his face. “It’s important to have a good chemistry while singing together, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec felt Magnus’ hot breath against his cheek, his heart leaping into his throat. “I’m just checking if we’re compatible or not,” said Magnus and Alec felt another wave of heat washing over his body.

Alec gulped down when he felt Magnus’ lips on his again, gasping softly when Magnus applied a bit more pressure on their kiss and Alec’s head was spinning as he kissed Magnus back, letting out a muffled groan as he felt Magnus pressing up against him a bit more. “Hmm, pretty compatible,” said Magnus as they pulled away to catch a breath, but then kissed Alexander again and enjoyed listening to Alec’s little whimpers and gasps. They were adorable, Alec’s arms around Magnus’ back. Magnus gave Alec one final kiss,leaving Alec all dishevelled and panting at the piano, supporting himself since legs decided to give up on him. 

“So compatible,” blurted out Alec and Magnus grinned.

“You’re adorable,” said Magnus and then grabbed the sheet music. “Now,” he said and Alec took the paper with lyrics, narrowing his eyes. There were a lot of letters and words, but at his current state, nothing make sense and Alec looked at him. 

“Magnus, I think you broke me,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him. “I can’t read, you’ve melted my brain,” joked Alec and Magnus burst out laughing, his stomach hurting from the amount of laughing and he just shook his head in the end. He was dating such a dork. 

“Okay, get it together, Alexander. It was honestly  _ just _ a kiss,” teased Magnus and Alec cleared his throat.

“I could feel your tongue,” said Alec, voice high-pitched and Magnus was just laughing again, shaking his head. “O-okay, but seriously, let’s focus. Yes, okay, I’ve got this,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together. “Let’s do this,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes when he saw that Magnus’ smile had widened, but in the end he said nothing and decided to finally start practicing. 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds and then finally decided to get into the song, smiling when he saw that Alec was watching him carefully, studying his every move and he just shook his head, but then finally focused on the lyrics and  _ not _ how adorable Alexander was. “ _ Take my hand, _ ” sang Magnus slowly and extended out his hand, Alec happily taking. “ _ Take a breath, _ ” carried on Magnus and Alec took in a deep breath, getting lost in Magnus’ eyes. “ _ Pull me close, _ ” continued Magnus and Alec happily pulled Magnus closer, both of them giggling in unison. “ _ And take one step. _ ”

As Magnus sang that, he slowly made a step to the side and Alec narrowed his eyes. What… what was Magnus doing?! Was he… dancing? Oh, no, no, no… dancing was a  _ no!! _

Magnus giggled when he saw Alec’s confusion and gently held his chin, lifting his face up. “ _ Keep your eyes locked on mine, _ ” sang Magnus and Alec forgot how to breathe. “ _ And let the music be your guide, _ ” added Magnus and tried dancing again, grabbing Alec’s waist. Alec was nervous, he knew his part was coming up soon and- “ _ Won’t you pro-  _ ouch, Alexander, that’s my foot!” shrieked Magnus and jumped back when Alec stomped his foot and Alec yelped.

“What?! Why are you dancing! You know I can’t-”

“The title of this song is literally  _ Can I have this dance, _ ” said Magnus and snorted.

“Well, how was I supposed to know that we would be dancing?” asked Alec and felt his cheeks burning. “Does… does it hurt?” asked Alec and perked up, Magnus looking up and pressed his lips together.

“Eh, I’ll live,” said Magnus.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” asked Alec as a little sheepish smile spread upon his lips and Magnus pouted, laughing as he pulled Alec closer and gave him another kiss. After that, they decided to leave dance out of the practice for the time being. Magnus wanted to survive this and Alec was more than grateful.

After the practice, Alec offered to cook the dinner. Their grandma’s special and famous stew, that was apparently amazing. After making sure the Banes had all of the needed ingredients, Alexander decided to be a gentleman and went onto cooking, Magnus quite impressed as he watched Alec. It really looked like he knew what he was doing. As Magnus was helping Alec around the kitchen, Asmodeus came back home and was quite surprised when he stepped inside and smelled something yummy. He was more than happy to learn that the Lightwood boy had cooked them dinner, but alas… Bane Senior and Bane Junior learned two things that day

  1. Alec was a guy full of surprises and talents
  2. Cooking sadly wasn’t among one of those talents, because that stew was going to haunt them forever!




	9. Chapter 9

Magnus was happily chatting with Raphael, sitting in the classroom as he was waiting their classes of the day to start. The first on the list was Math and he shuddered. He had never really been great at Math, but lately he had been getting better. It was all thanks to Isabelle, who was not only tutoring him, but her twin as well. Yes, Isabelle Lightwood, kept a careful eye on both Magnus and Alec when it came to studying and Magnus snorted. She was quite strict when it came to studies, but she was a lot of fun to hang out with. Magnus loved going to the mall with her, Clary, Maia and Raphael. Sometimes they would drag Alexander with them as well, only to have him sigh in desperation after thirty minutes of being there.

Magnus smiled fondly as he was going through his text book, leaning back and he then looked around the classroom. It was still pretty early and as it was the first period, not many of the students were in the classroom, Magnus happily closing his eyes and he then looked at the desk where Camille used to sit, looking away and he folded his arms on top of his chest. Magnus really didn't know what the hell happened with him and Camille; they were very good friends for a while, but then as soon as Alexander showed up, she started acting jealous in a very off-putting way. However, she was now trying to make it up to him and Magnus clicked with his tongue.

“Magnus,” said Raphael, Magnus looking to him and he then nodded, pretending that he was listening to his friend. “You were listening to me, were you?” asked Raphael, kind of annoyed and Magnus shrugged, but in the end he nodded and Raphael rolled his eyes, going back into his grumpy mood, but he soon snapped out of it.

“I’m just thinking about Camille,” said Magnus and Raphael arched an eyebrow.

“Why the hell would you be thinking about that witch?” asked Raphael and clicked with his tongue. “You finally cut ties with her. Enjoy your freedom, man,” said Raphael and Magnus grinned, but then shook his head and leaned back in his chair, shrugging.

“Do you think I was too mean to her?” asked Magnus and Raphael’s jaw dropped.

“What- why-” asked Raphael and then straightened himself in that chair, shaking his head. “Don’t even think about it, Magnus,” said Raphael, because he could easily see that his friend was actually considering forgiving the girl, which was beyond Raphael’s comprehension. Raphael knew that Camille tried crawling back to Magnus, she was using every technique there was, but he thought that Magnus was smarter than this. Raphael was totally onto her; she just wanted Magnus back, because she needed someone to boss around.

“I don’t know, we’ve spoken yesterday and-”

“Trust me on this one,” said Raphael and narrowed his eyes. “She’s bad news, just stay away from her,” he then said and rolled his eyes. “You know what your problem is?” asked Raphael and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You’re too nice,” said Raphael and Magnus pressed his lips together. Well, that was kind of true. He always saw good in people and that sometimes resulted in him getting hurt. Now that he thought about it, it almost always ended up with Magnus getting hurt, but he couldn’t help it.

“Well, that might be true,” said Magnus and shrugged. “I always try to see good in people.”

“Yep and this is why you should be more like me. I don’t wear my heart on my sleeve. Oh no. I don’t trust people easily either,” said Raphael and Magnus snorted. Oh, sure. Raphael Santiago, he was like a hissing cat. Always threatening people, claiming that he wasn’t soft. That he was cold and closed-off kind of a guy. But then as soon as he let you close enough, you could clearly see that he was just an adorable kitten, hissing at the world and Magnus tried not to laugh too much at that metaphor. But it was true.

“Ah, yes,” said Magnus and leaned closer to Raphael, gently ruffling his hair. “You’re like a little scary kitten, I get you,” said Magnus and Raphael’s eyes widened as Magnus continued petting his head, his cheeks red and he quickly shoved Magnus’ hand away. Honestly, sometimes, Magnus acted like he was his parent even though he was only a couple of months older than him. Well, maybe an older brother, Raphael clearing his throat and Magnus went back to laughing, because Raphael was too funny. “Aw, Raphi, lighten up.”

“I told you to not call me like that when we’re in school,” said Raphael, annoyed and there was a giggle from the door.

“Raphi?!” asked a loud voice and Raphael looked at the door, where Catarina and Ragnor stood, both of them trying to hold back their laughs, the look on Raphael’s face priceless as he only looked down and covered his face. Ugh, they were never going to let him hear the end of it.

“What a cute nickname,” chimed Ragnor in and Raphael scowled at him.

“Don’t you dare,” growled Raphael.

“Aw, watch it, Ragnor. I think he’s angry,” cooed Catarina and then both of them burst into laughter as they made their way to their usual place, Magnus silently laughing in the background, but then put on his poke face when Raphael looked at him. “Now, now, Raphi, shh,” said Catarina and Raphael slammed his fists against the desk.

“Now look what you’ve done, Magnus,” said Raphael and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, shush, now,” said Magnus, quite content with himself. “Cat and Ragnor, don’t make fun of our Raphi, he’s a sensitive soul,” carried on Magnus, Raphael wanting to disappear. It didn’t help that Catarina and Ragnor were laughing either and he just decided to give all three of them silent treatment. It was honestly what they deserved. They shouldn’t make fun of him like that! And while Raphael was sulking, Magnus checked up on his phone and smiled when he saw a text from Alexander, telling him that he was going to be in school soon.

A few minutes later, the Lightwoods finally entered the classroom, Magnus quick on his feet and he literally waltzed over to Alexander, who flushed up to his ears, Isabelle only grinning as she made her way to Magnus’ friends, allowing the two flirts to have their moment before the class would start. Alec was more than happy when Magnus kissed him and then took his hand, linking their fingers together, arching an eyebrow.

“You seem in a good mood,” said Alec and then Magnus smiled.

“I’m always in a good mood when I see you, handsome,” flirted Magnus back and Alec only looked down, feeling his cheeks redden and he just stayed silent, but pulled Magnus a bit closer to show him that he appreciated the compliment. Magnus smiled back and then kissed him again, only to be welcomed by the whistles from the back of the classroom, scowling at his friends. Now the roles were reversed and Raphael was first in line to make fun of Magnus.

Alec slowly let go of Magnus’ hand and ducked his head down, going to his seat, Magnus angrily stomping behind his boyfriend, sticking his tongue out as he looked at his friends and then smiled again when Alec sat on top of his desk and turned to him. “Oh,” said Alec when he saw that the trio was still whistling and giggling in the background. “They’re really… in a good mood too, huh,” commented Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Please, do excuse my friends. They don’t know how to act in public, you see,” said Magnus loud, so that they could hear him as well. “It was like they were raised by a pack of animals,” he then added, which only made them laugh louder and Alec was horrified when Izzy of all people decided to join the trio. They were all traitor, was what the couple decided on. “Honestly,” said Magnus and shook his head. “So, coming to the drama club today?” asked Magnus, hopeful and Alec happily smiled.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“Oh, yeah, by the way,” said Magnus. “Have you decided if you’ll take Garroway’s proposition?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded.

“Yep,” said Alec. Truth be told, he was missing basketball more and more lately. So, he decided to take professor’s offer. He had nothing to lose. Besides, he wanted to rub it into his dad’s face, so there was that as well. “I miss basketball too much,” he then said and Magnus gave him an understanding nod.

“Well,” said Magnus. “I’ve given it some thought as well. How about if I join you at basketball training?” asked Magnus happily and Raphael laughed out loud in the background. “Shut up, Raphael,” hissed Magnus, face red with embarrassment and he rolled his eyes. Even Alec tried not to laugh, but managed to remain serious when Magnus looked at him.

“Seriously?” asked Alec.

“Yeah,” said Magnus a little bit defensively. “What? You think I can’t-”

“Not at all,” said Alec and smiled up to his ears. “I just imagined us training together. That would be so much fun,” said Alec, being smooth this time and managed to make Magnus’ heart melt and thus earned himself another kiss.

* * *

Alec was on his way to the drama department, happily whistling to himself as a little smile crept upon his face. He and Magnus had been practicing quite a lot lately and even though they haven’t worked up to the actual dancing, the way they sang the song made Alec’s heart flutter with happiness. Simon really was talented when it came to that department and he just wanted to show off how amazing he and Magnus were to the whole drama club, especially but to rub it into Camille’s face.

Alec took the hall to the right when he suddenly heard someone whistling at him and Alec stopped, narrowing his eyes and he turned around. At first he couldn’t see anyone, but then slowly a tall, blonde figure stepped from around the corner. “Lightwood, psst, wait up,” said the curly blond and Alec started laughing when he saw Underhill creeping upon him, folding his arms on top of his chest.

“So, now you’re my personal stalker?” asked Alec, joking of course.

“What?” asked Underhill, deflated. “Of course not,” he then said, looking awkward as hell and then his voice trailed off. Alec chuckled and then placed his hands on his sides.

“So, why do you need me?”

“Oh, yes, right, right!” said Underhill and then made his way to Alec, clearing his throat, trying to act all caused. “So, you, um, going to the drama club, huh?” asked Underhill, trying to pretend that he didn’t know just when drama club started and then ended. It wasn’t like he hung around the school longer on those days just to see Marcel pass him on the hallway. It wasn’t like that at all. _At all._

“Yes, just on my way now,” said Alec.

“Oh, cool, cool,” said Underhill and Alec snorted.

“So?”

“Well,” said Underhill, rubbing his palms together and then he looked around. “I’ve been thinking… do you need any help around the set?” asked Underhill and Alec arched an eyebrow. “You know with lifting stuff or organising props,” said Underhill, Alec knowing right away why Theo was acting that way. “You could use another pair of muscles,” he then explained.

“Ah,” said Alec. “And this has nothing to do with Marcel, right?”

Underhill flinched. “Oh, no, not at all,” stammered Underhill. “Who’s Marcel again?”

Alec laughed out loud and he then just shook his head, wrapping his arm around Underhill’s shoulders and then just tapped his back. “He’ll be happy to see you as well,” said Alec and Underhill perked up.

“You think?” he whispered.

“I’m pretty sure,” said Alec. “As he was drooling the last time you visited and won’t shut up about you, asking me when you’d come to the drama club again,” he explained and Underhill screamed internally. Marcel was asking and thinking about him! Okay, cool, cool… he was totally chill! So not freaking out as Alec dragged him to the drama department.

Magnus smiled when his boyfriend finally showed up and he smiled when he saw that Alexander’s handsome friend had decided to join them again. Magnus glanced at Camille, who was sitting far away from him, sitting with Lorenzo. As it turned out, they would be doing a duet together now and Magnus knew that it was going to be quite a sight to behold. The two were down each other’s throat all the time, so he wondered if they would actually be able to get any work done. Magnus looked away when Camille caught him staring, waving at him, but Magnus was already looking up at Alec, Camille enraged when she saw that he brought that _friend_ again.

Camille was slowly running out of patience. She was sure that after she’d tell Alec’s dad about the drama club that Lightwood would stop coming, but it didn’t work. Camille overheard it one day; Izzy and Alec talking about how Robert could never find out about the drama club and she decided to take advantage of that. She marched straight into his office and told him everything, expressing her concern how it was bad for the school’s basketball team not to be focused on the game. Robert took a bite into her bait, because he looked furious when she told him, happily leaving his office later on. She thought that she managed to get rid of this annoying jock, but he was _back_. Ugh! What else did she need to do to keep him away from the club and Magnus?!

In the meantime, Magnus ran up to Alec and happily kissed him, Alec happily wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and then cleared his throat when he remembered that Underhill was still there, pulling away and he bit onto his lip. “U-um, Theo decided to join us again,” explained Alec and Magnus felt a little stab of jealousy. Just a little.

“Awesome,” said Magnus. “Are you searching for something?” asked Magnus when he saw that Underhill was looking around the department.

“N-no-”

“Oh, he is,” said Alec, waggling his eyebrows. “The name starts with an M and rhymes with-”

“Alec, shut up!”

“Oh come on,” said Alec and laughed when Underhill gave him a playful smack against his shoulder and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Well, they seemed _close,_ folding his arms on top of his chest. “Oh, and there he is,” whispered Alec into Underhill’s ear.

“Where?!” shrieked Underhill, Alec then laughing on top of his lungs as he was only joking. Marcel still wasn’t there, but his reaction was hilarious. “Not funny,” grumbled Underhill and then tried not to blush again.

“It’s hilarious,” said Alec.

“Stop-”

“Make me,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

Again, when did they get so close?!

Alec and Underhill continued bickering for a little longer, Magnus scowling, because Alec wasn’t paying attention to him at all, a cute pout on his lips. However, when Marcel finally showed up, Underhill stopped talking and he grabbed Alec’s wrist. “He’s here,” whispered Underhill as Marcel made his way down to Simon and Izzy that were at the piano, not noticing Underhill was there.

“Yes, go talk to him,” said Alec and pushed him towards Marcel.

“Okay, but how do I look? Okay? No?” asked Underhill. “I should have worn that other shirt, I knew it. You know, I’ll go. It’s best if I-”

“For the love of… you look fine, now go to him,” said Alec and gently pushed Underhill again, who slowly made his way. He was hilarious, his legs stiff, looking like a robot as he was walking, but then relaxed when Marcel saw him and happily dragged him closer and Alec happily smiled. “Ah, they grow up so fast,” he said, looking at Magnus. “So, how about we-”

“Oh, so you notice me _now,_ ” said Magnus and then pouted, Alec narrowing his eyes when he noticed him pouting and he snickered.

“Jealous?”

“Oh, not at all,” lied Magnus and then brought his face closer to Alec’s. “When did you get so close with your handsome friend?” asked Magnus and Alec started laughing out loud, looking down at Underhill and he sighed.

“A couple of weeks ago,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “He,” said Alec and then bit his tongue. “Confided in me and we’ve been close ever since,” said Alec and Magnus wanted to ask what Underhill told him, but then realised that it wasn’t his place to butt in. Whatever it was, it had to be serious and he sighed, but then smiled when he saw that Alec intended to keep it a secret. Alexander was a wonderful friend and Magnus was a jealous-

“I’m sorry,” said Magnus.

“Don’t be,” said Alec, laughing silently. “You’re adorable when you’re jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous.”

“Were too.”

“Was not.”

“Yes-”

“You two stop bickering like an old married couple and please come down here,” said Simon from behind piano and Alec smiled up to his ears, taking Magnus’ hand into his and he pulled him down, Magnus just smiling as he was dragged down. As Alec was talking with Simon about the key of their song, Camille came closer to Magnus and he stiffened up.

“Magnus can we talk?” asked Camille, Magnus clicking with his tongue. “Please, I just want to apologise,” she said and Magnus folded his arms on top of his chest.

“Camille, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Magnus.

“Please give me another chance? I miss you,” said Camille and Magnus sighed, looking at Raphael, who was shaking his head. Magnus looked back at her and hated himself for what he was about to say, but he couldn’t help it. Everyone deserved a second chance. However, she insulted Alexander or any of his friends again and she was gone for good.

“Okay fine,” said Magnus and Camille happily clapped, trying to hug him, but he stepped back. “Just,” he said. “If you ever insult Alexander or any of his friends, we’re done for good. Is that understood?”

Camille nodded. “Yes,” she said. “Yay, Maggy, we’re friends again,” she said happily and Magnus cringed already. Alec looked at Magnus, who just shrugged, but then explained the situation to him. Magnus had a big heart and Alec understood and respected his decision even though he still didn’t like Camille.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus was following Alec to the gym and was happily humming, because they were going to be having their first _lesson_ of basketball with professor Garroway. Alec was excited as well. Luke wanted them to practice outside, but as it was just the start of Marcg, it was still pretty chilly, so they settled for the local gym, far away from school, so that they were safe from Robert. Alec was in a good mood as well, rubbing his palms together as he looked towards Magnus, who was absolutely adorable. The way he was dressed was... _interesting._ He was wearing a jersey, which he had customised a little bit, because there was glitter all over it. Magnus looked all shiny and it made Alec laugh so much, but he tried not to make too many comments about it. All in all, he was just happy that he was going to be playing basketball again and if Magnus was there, it was that more special, happily smiling as Magnus looked at him.

Oh, Magnus was _so_ ready. Usually, he wasn't fan of sports, but it was going to be different this time. Yes, he had done a bit practicing on his own and he couldn't wait to show off in front of Alexander. And not to mention that they would be playing _together._ Magnus had seen a lot of movies to know how this went. Trying to take the ball away from Alexander was going to be his favourite parts; going behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Just another excuse for him to have his hands on Alec, how lovely. With that thought, he was in heaven and Alec narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Magnus was off to God knew where with his mind.

Alec grinned and then gently bumped with his shoulder into Magnus’. “You’re very, um,” said Alec as he was looking for the right word and he then pressed his lips together, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sparkly,” he then finally finished and Magnus looked at him happily, nodding.

“Yes, do you like it?” asked Magnus and showed off the jersey again. He was proud of it, it was his creation after all! “I customised it a little bit, make it more _me,”_ he then said and looked down. The sparkles made him happy and he happily sighed. “Glitter makes everything perfect,” he then said and Alec cracked up, Magnus’ eyes going to the ball. “If only I could make this ball shiny, then basketball would be a lot better,” he then carried on and Alec just shook his head, but kissed Magnus’ cheek, whose heart happily fluttered.

“True,” said Alec, because he didn’t know what else to say and that gave Magnus and idea.

“Do you want me to sparkle your jersey up as well too?” asked Magnus, already making adjustments in his head. He knew of a perfect way to upgrade that plain looking jersey and he happily clasped his hands together. “Oh, Alexander, you’ll look great. You’ll shine on the court even more than usually with my help,” he then said and Alec flinched, but didn’t have the heart to say no, so he just shrugged and gave Magnus a long kiss, with a hope to distract him for his idea.

The two of them spent the next few moments just passing the ball as they were waiting for Luke to show up and when he finally showed up, Alec’s eyes widened when he saw him. It was quite odd to see their Literature teacher out of his ordinary clothes and be dressed for working out. Luke was more than glad to coach Alec and when he learned that Bane’s kid was coming as well, he was quite amused. The place he took his two students was a gym in which he usually worked out, because he wanted Robert to be completely out of sight and not walk in on them. It was going to help with Alec relaxing and he smiled when he saw the two teens passing the ball, happily giggling. Ah, yes, young love. What a time to be alive.

“Okay, first I think we should start with warming up,” said Luke and Alec happily nodded, while Magnus clicked with his tongue. Warming up? What for?! Then again, he did warm up before singing as well, so he knew that it should serve a purpose and he just kept his mouth shut, joining Alec to the other side of the gym as Luke instructed them to run a few rounds around the gym, Magnus thinking that he would be completely fine. It wasn’t even that much and he happily joined in Alec, who picked quite a face tempo, much to Magnus’ surprise.

Magnus was fine for the first couple of laps, but after the third one, he was panting and barely keeping up with Alexander. It wasn’t like Magnus out of shape; he was an amazing, talented dancer, but running was just… ugh. “Alexander,” panted Magnus as he tried not to sound too much out of breath, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. “How about-how about we slow it down a little bit?” asked Magnus, panting hard and he felt his legs hurting already. Ugh, he hated sports and he whined, but Alec happily grinned when he looked at his boyfriend. He was adorable.

“You don’t have to run so fast,” said Alec and winked. “Professor said that we should each pick a tempo that we’re most comfortable to run at,” said Alec and Magnus groaned, but wasn’t ready to admit that Alec’s was way too fast. “If this is too fast, then-”

“No it’s not,” said Magnus, breathing fast and he cringed, because he was already sweating. Ugh, his pretty jersey was going to be all ruined! Alec chuckled, because Magnus _so_ wasn’t fooling anyone and he then just slowed down after all, because he didn’t Magnus to feel humiliated. “See, I can keep up just fine,” said Magnus, not knowing that Alec slowed down by a lot.

“Yes, I’m sorry for assuming wrong,” said Alec, keeping the smile to himself and Magnus nodded.

“Well, good,” said Magnus and then his eyes widened when he felt a stab in his leg and he quickly stopped running, holding his aching calf and was groaning. “Leg cramp, leg cramp,” groaned Magnus and sat onto the floor, because he needed to. He was exhausted and he just sat down, closing his eyes, Alec quick by his side and he gently held his leg, Magnus grinning. “Oh, Alexander, I didn’t-”

“Don’t make this weird,” said Alec, cheeks red when he could see Garroway looking at them and shaking his head. Ah, yes, those two were… well, it made him smile and he slowly went over to them. “Come, I’ll massage it away. I’m a pro in this,” said Alec then and Magnus nodded, gasping, but Alec’s fingers were slowly massaging the pain away and he was soon as good as new, Luke helping him on his legs and he then placed his hands to his sides.

“Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Magnus. “When do we shoot some hoops?” he asked, talking like he was a pro at basketball and both Alec and Luke both laughed in unison. “What?!” asked Magnus, irritated.

“Nothing,” said Alec in the end.

“Let’s finish up the warm up and then we shall _shoot some hoops_ ,” said Luke with a grin, Magnus nodding and he was quick to continue the warm up. The second part of it was much up to his liking, because he could just show off to Alexander how _flexible_ he was, leaving Alec completely out of breath as he watched Magnus stretching his legs, bending down, doing the splits, legs wide and open and Alec couldn’t breathe, because _damn._ It was very hard to focus and he questioned if it was a good idea to have Magnus on these private lessons. He loved him, but it was too hard to focus, Alec feeling his heart beat growing rapid as he then just shook his head and looked away.

Oh, Magnus knew what he was doing, he knew what he was doing very well as there was a little grin present on his face, happily humming to himself. That was until the actual basketball practice began and he was again in a bad mood as he was trying to _shoot some hoops,_ but the fucking ball wouldn’t go through it, grumbling as he was aiming again, Alec silently laughing. He was doing _that_ again, perking out his butt cutely, standing way too stiff and-

“This fucking ball is broken,” said Magnus angrily and threw it towards Luke.

“Now, Magnus, how can a ball be broken?” asked Luke.

“It’s all scratched up, I can’t get a good grip of it,” explained Magnus, face red as he was just fuming with irritation. “I demand to get a new one,” he then said and Alec just shook his head and Luke exhaled, trying to remind himself he was still a professor.

“Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus turned around.

“What?!” roared the blushing teen.

“Just do it like the time I taught you,” said Alec and smiled, Magnus narrowing his eyes, but then he could remember the day that he and Alec played basketball together. Alec did give him some pointers that day and he fondly smiled. That was a good memory, Alec asked him out after that. Magnus then shook his head, knowing that he needed to think about the game and not how amazing Alec’s hand felt on his waist.

“Okay, here goes nothing,” said Magnus and tried to remember as much as he could, aiming for the hoop again and this time, it almost went through, Luke happily nodding.

“There you go, see,” said professor Garroway and Magnus happily nodded.

“That just proves how amazing I am, actually,” said Magnus and Alec only grinned, but then nodded with a roll of his eyes.

“Try it again,” said Luke, throwing the ball to Magnus.

Magnus tried shooting again and after two more tries, the ball finally went through the hoop. Magnus was so happy that he loudly screamed, then ran to Alec, jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his waist, Alec quickly catching him, lifting him up and before he could register anything else, Magnus’ lips were on his again, who then quickly pulled back and then waggled his eyebrows.

“Did you see that, Alexander? How amazing was that?!” asked Magnus.

“You were amazing, like always,” said Alec and smiled.

“I was, wasn’t I?” asked Magnus, far too proud of himself.

The two of them continued practicing after that under a careful eye of Luke. Alec had to hand it to him; training with him was a lot more fun! Alec couldn’t believe he had forgotten how much fun basketball was, a happy smile on his face as he was playing again, Magnus noticing that as well. His boyfriend looked really happy; just as he did look in the drama club, Magnus grinning. Even though basketball wasn’t for him, Magnus was having fun and Alec happily sighed as he looked at Luke. Even though if he made a mistake, Garroway didn’t yell at him like Robert did. No, he just patiently explained at him what to watch out for the next time and Alec listened to it. Something else happened, something completely new.

 _Luke praised him._ Alec was praised if he did a good job and he was honestly almost overwhelmed, because where the last time was that Robert actually gave him a praise?! And it wasn’t even a lot, just three simple words… _good job, Alec_ that it made Alec emotional to the point he had to take some time for himself, walking to the side, Magnus’ eyes widening and he then looked to Luke, who also shrugged, but he then decided to go see what was up with Alec.

“Alec, is everything ok-” started Luke, but then stopped talking when he heard Alec’s sniffle, who then looked up. Magnus was in the background, but when he saw his angel crying, he quickly ran up to him, sitting onto the bench next to him and he wrapped his arm around his waist, while Luke sat onto the other side of the bench, concerned. Did he do something wrong? He couldn’t remember, but-

“Yeah, I’m okay,” said Alec and smiled as he leaned towards Magnus and took his hand. “I just… you praised me,” said Alec and Luke was even more puzzled.

“Yeah, because that shot was amazing. Shouldn’t I have?”

“My dad never praised me,” said Alec and everything finally fit into perspective for both Luke and Magnus. Magnus only squeezed him tighter, while Luke barely managed to bite his tongue. He didn’t want to bad-mouth his fellow teacher, especially not in front of his students. Even more in this case because Alec was his son, but… boy, he didn’t like Robert.

After they took a five minute break, the practice continued. That time, they were playing a little game. Two against one. Magnus and Alec versus Garroway. At first it didn’t look fair, but in the end, Garroway won and Alec was in awe. Who would have thought that the Literature professor would be such an amazing player?! Truth be told, he was a lot better than Robert, who didn’t measure up even to his knees. If he’d see Luke play, he would just crawl into a cave and never come back out, Alec giggling at his own thoughts, but didn’t say anything.

After the practice, Magnus and Alec headed over to the locker rooms, wanting to take a little shower after all of that. Ah, yes, Magnus needed to get the stench off of him, his skin literally crawling, so he was looking forward to the shower. Luke was waiting for them in the gym as he promised to give them a ride home.

“Today was fun,” said Alec happily and stripped of the tank top, Magnus’ eyes wide when he finally got to see Alec shirtless in full glory and _damn._ Alec was just yummy, his eyes literally devouring him. Alec was so used to stripping after practice that he didn’t even think about that, until he heard Magnus’ gasp and he quickly remembered just how _naked_ he was and he quickly wrapped a towel around himself and Magnus giggled, but then took off his tank top as well and Alec’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit,” blurted out Alec as he was admiring Magnus and his abs in full glory. “I mean-”

“You may stare all you want,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw hit the floor when Magnus took his shorts off as well, throat dry. “Alexander, you’re drooling,” said Magnus and then grinned, Alec’s brain fried as he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“I-I-I…. oh my god you’re naked,” shrieked Alec as Magnus took off his boxers, but then quickly disappeared behind the corner, going to the showers and Alec’s heart was beating very fast.

“You can join me in here,” hollered after him Magnus and giggled, because Alec was already taking off his shorts. Alec’s heart was about to give out when he took off his underwear and slowly stepped around the corner, gulping and refused to look at Magnus. “Oh here you are,” said Magnus happily and pulled Alec under the running water, Alec gasping when the warm water hit his cold skin and Magnus grinned when he saw Alec closing his eyes shut.

“Magnus, I-”

“Alexander, open your eyes,” said Magnus and gently held his face, Alec opening his eyes and his eyes flickered down, but then quickly up and his face was red as a tomato.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Do relax, everything’s okay, we’re just taking a shower,” said Magnus innocently and leaned up to press a kiss on top of Alec’s lips, who happily kissed him back. They pulled back and before Alec could slip into the awkward mode, Magnus splashed some water right into his eyes. Alec then swore revenge, loud laughter and giggles being heard from the locker rooms, Luke looking at his watch, hoping those two wouldn’t take much longer.

By the time Alec and Magnus came out of the showers, another thirty minutes passed. Luke sighed when the teens finally came out and then decided to take them home. As they wanted to step outside, someone stepped inside and Alec narrowed his eyes when he saw his mother. Well, he mentioned something about going to the gym with professor Garroway, but he also told her that he was taking them home. “Mom?!” asked Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened, quickly straightened his hair and clothes. _First impressions were important!_

“Hello, boys,” said Maryse happily.

“What are you doing here?” asked Alec, face red.

“Well, I was going home from work and was just in area. Izzy told me you still weren’t home and I decided to pop in and say hi,” said Maryse happily and then looked at Magnus. “And you must be Magnus. Alec told me so much about you,” said Maryse and Magnus quickly took her hand, smiling widely. “You’re just as cute as Alec described you,” she said and pinched Magnus’ cheek, who smiled, but Alec was horrified.

“Mom, please don’t.”

“Oh, I really don’t mind, Alexander,” said Magnus and Maryse smiled.

Magnus wanted to say something, but then something loud thumped on their left, followed by a loud _ouch_. They all looked to the left and saw Luke, holding his foot. He was walking up the stairs when he saw Maryse and got lost for a second, missing a stair and almost falling down. Maryse looked at him and _giggled._ Alec was confused. Why was his mom _giggling?!_ Why was Luke staring so much?!

“These stairs are very dangerous,” explained Luke and tried to act caused, leaning against the wall when he finally stepped up to them, but almost missed that as well and Alec face-palmed himself. Oh, great.

“And you must be the great professor Alec told me about,” said Maryse and Luke nodded.

“Lucian Garroway, but friends call me Luke. I mean not that we are friends, but we could be. Then again, being friends with my student’s parent is a bit questionable,” said Luke, who was rambling. “I think I should stop talking now. Yes. It’s good to meet you,” said Luke and finally took Maryse’s hand, shaking it and Maryse laughed again. She was literally shining and Alec was just watching all of this.

“Magnus are you seeing this?” whispered Alec.

“Yes. They’re adorable,” said Magnus with a smile.

“What?! No, that’s not what I-”

“We’ll wait you two by the car,” said Magnus, took Alec’s hand and dragged him out, who was just shaking his head.

“Magnus, don’t-”

“Oh, shush,” said Magnus and kissed him once they were outside, Alec sighing.

“I can’t believe I just saw my mother _flirting,_ ” said Alec, but in the end he smiled. He knew that that was a good sign. The divorce was done and his mom was now happy. Luke was a good man as well, so Alec finally calmed down. “You think they will be soon done?” asked Alec and Magnus then peeked inside.

“Nope,” said Magnus and then went back to him.

“Great,” grumbled Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“What’s the hurry?” asked Magnus and pouted. “We get to spend more time together this way,” said Magnus and Alec was quick to agree, pulling Magnus close and he happily kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

After Alec quit the basketball team, Robert put Jace in charge and made him the captain of their team. However, Jace's time as captain of the basketball team was very short-lived as he quit the team just a few weeks later, because he couldn't handle it. Honestly, he wanted to do it sooner, but he wanted to be there for his team, just like Alec was suffering with all of that just for the sake of others. However, being with Robert always made him pissed off and he couldn't continue going like that, so he quit the team. And not only Jace, but Underhill had decided that he had had it enough. He had never liked Robert, but after he saw what he did to one of his best friends, he just couldn't be there any longer, so he quit as well and both of them were now on the  _ drama  _ club. They couldn't dance and sing, but they were there to make props and stuff. 

It was quite fun too; Jace managed to get Clary with him as she would draw some of the scenography for the stage as she was talented at painting. And Underhill's reason was more than clear; Marcel Fleury. Although all of them knew that Underhill was crushing on Marcel hard, including Marcel himself, not one said anything, but were grinning when they would see the two of them interacting. Alec also made a plan how he would get them together for good and he grinned when he saw Underhill carrying stuff around the stage, placing it where Asmodeus instructed him too and he then chuckled when he felt Magnus tugging on his hand and he looked to his boyfriend.

Ah, Alec was a lot happier since he started training with Luke. Not even him, but even now and then, Underhill and Jace joined him. Luke had his own mini basketball team and he found it quite fun as well. Teaching was what he loved the most. That combined with his favourite sport, made him very excited and he was more than glad to see that the trio managed to break away from Robert, because ugh. Also, now the new captain of the team was Raj was what Alec heard, so he knew that the school's basketball team was screwed. 

Alec sighed and then pressed a kiss on Magnus’ cheek, who giggled and leaned up against him, happy as well. Lately, Alexander was smiling more and happy Alec meant also happy Magnus. He linked their fingers together and then bit into his lower lip. “Drama’s club is getting more and more crowded these days,” commented Magnus as he looked towards the stage and Alec nodded, hoping that it was a good thing.

“Yeah,” said Alec and grinned. “That’s a good thing, right?” asked Alec just to be sure and Magnus smiled, nodding.

“Oh, most definitely,” said Magnus with a smile. “My dad’s happier than ever. Between him teaching us and rehearsing for the upcoming musical he has, he has never been this happy,” said Magnus and looked towards his father, who was literally glowing. “He’s happy to see so many new faces, makes him more optimistic about the future of this particular art department,” he then explained and Alec smiled as well when he looked at the man, who was now demanding more  _ colour _ and more  _ glitter.  _ Alec chuckled; he and Magnus really were alike. 

“Well, that’s good,” said Alec and heard a click of a tongue on his right, where Camille was sitting and he could see that she was trying her best not to meddle in with her comment. She  _ promised _ to Magnus that she was going to behave, but it was so hard  _ not _ to say anything. Alec narrowed his eyes as he looked at her and she rolled her eyes. “Magnus, Camille just rolled her eyes at me,” said Alec, loving to be the tattle-teller in this instance. Magnus looked at Camille, who quickly shook her head.

“Maggy, I wasn’t-”

“ _ Behave, _ ” said Magnus to her and then sighed. 

“So, Camille, what if we head for the local museum after this?” asked Lorenzo, who was next to Camille and she felt chills running up her spine, wanting to run away. Being paired up with Rey  _ sucked _ so much. She didn’t know why, but he kept dragging her all over the town, because he wanted to gaze at… antique pottery? Camille was so done and she just groaned as she looked towards Magnus, Alec laughing silently and Raphael whistled behind them.

“Oh, they’re going pot-seeing,” said Raphael, who was living to see Camille squirm in discomfort. “They’re just so… adorable,” he then said with much sarcasm in his voice and Magnus tried not to laugh, but that was kind of hilarious. Camille was betrayed when even  _ Maggy _ started laughing at that cruel joke and she just looked away from all of them. 

“A match made in heaven,” was quick to join in Ragnor and Catarina was just laughing next to him.

“Oh truly,” said Simon. 

“You are all cruel,” said Camille and turned away.

“Pot calling the kettle black,” said Alec quietly, but loudly enough for others to hear and Raphael was laughing the louder in the back. Oh, he liked this Lightwood quite a lot. He was quite fun to hang out with, especially in moments like this. He wasn’t afraid to tell what was on his mind and Camille was just sulking again. Ugh, if only her planner worked, then all of this wouldn’t be happening. She could get Magnus back all to herself and they would be happy again. But  _ no _ , this one just wouldn’t quit and she was just so over it. 

“Higher, higher,” was heard from the stage and Alec looked at Jace and Underhill trying their best to listen to Asmodeus, who was being in his drama king mode again. “More to the left… oh not so much, bit more to the right… no, left again,” was he saying and the two teens were slowly, but gradually getting tired of this. What was one centimetre?! It didn’t matter. Well, apparently it did matter to him and Jace groaned, but then smiled when he saw Clary looking at him from the side and was in a good mood again in no time. 

The atmosphere was good in the drama department. That was until the door slammed open all of the sudden and all of them looked at the back, where a very pissed off Robert stood and he stomped right to Asmodeus, Alec’s heart fastening when he saw his father and he was again in the gym, his father’s hand slamming against his cheek and… Alec hadn’t really seen much of his father since that day, he avoided him at all cost and now that he was there, appearing out of the blue, Alec panicked, quickly grabbing onto Magnus’ hand and he sunk down in his chair, Magnus looking at him and he gently rubbed his back.

“Alexander, are you-”

“Why-why is he here?” stammered Alec and looked at Izzy, who was shaking with anger and Alec flinched when his father looked at him with a stern look and Izzy was quick to protect her older twin, literally hissing, making Robert quickly look away. Alec could have sworn he saw… shame in his father’s eyes. Was he… ashamed of Alec or was he ashamed of his actions?! Alec’s heart fell again and he took in a deep breath. 

However, it looked like Robert wasn’t coming for him, but he went over to Asmodeus and when Jace saw him, he would have punched him. Just seeing Robert’s face was enough. Luckily Underhill was there to keep him under control and Robert suddenly grabbed Asmodeus’ shoulder and spun him around, seeing red with anger when he heard that not only Alec was in the drama department, but Jace  _ and  _ Underhill as well! So, he needed to have a little  _ talk _ with the drama professor and he wasn’t going to be calm about it.

“So  _ this  _ is where half of my basketball team went,” growled Robert and Asmodeus was startled at first when he was turned around, but then he just rolled his eyes when he saw this idiot in his class. The first thing he did was to check up on Alec, quickly taking a glance at him and it seemed that the boy was calm for now. Okay, good. Now, if this idiot was going to attack him, he was going to charge back, because he was holding back for months now. Ever since he came to their school, he was just wanting to tell him a thing or two to his face, but kept his mouth shut, because he didn’t want to make things worse for Alec in any shape or form. 

“How can I help you, Mr Lightwood?” asked Asmodeus politely, but if one could read in between the lines, they could tell that Asmodeus was anything  _ but _ polite and he quickly grabbed Lightwood’s wrist and yanked his hand away from him. “Please refrain from touching me. This is  _ Prada, _ ” said Asmodeus and Alec’s jaw dropped when he heard that. He was talking back to his dad and the expression on Robert’s face was priceless. 

“How dare-” started Robert, but then cut himself off from talking and took in a deep breath. “It’s because of you that I don’t have my basketball team anymore,” barked Robert and Asmodeus folded his arms on top of his chest, the expressionless look on his face pissing Robert off even more and Asmodeus scoffed at him. 

“No, I think you should give that credit all to yourself,” said Asmodeus and Robert frowned. “I’ve heard how you’ve been treating these poor boys,” said Asmodeus and pointed to Underhill and Jace up on the stage. “Not to mention what you’ve done to your son,” he then added, because he just couldn’t keep quiet and Alec flinched when Robert looked at him, going red in the face and he was about to punch Asmodeus every now then, pushing him away, but the older man just rolled his eyes.

“You stay out of that,” growled Robert. “That is between me and my son,” he then said and Asmodeus looked at Alec again, who was looking down, holding Magnus’ hand, but he could tell that Alec’s hands were shaking and he looked at Robert. 

“No,” said Asmodeus.

“What?!”

“And not only from teacher’s point of view, but I’m talking to you as a  _ father _ myself,” said Asmodeus, who was slowly getting mad as well. “What kind of a father does raise their hand upon their own son?” asked Asmodeus, voice shaking with anger. “Children are a blessing, you do  _ not _ hit them,” said Asmodeus. “If they make mistakes, it’s your job to stand by their side, love them no matter what and teach them the right way,” he said. “You raise them with love not your fist,” he added and Alec looked up at the man, Magnus’ eyes wide as well. He knew his father had a way with words, but he had never seen him like this. Mad. He was furious and Alec swallowed thickly. 

That quieted Robert up for good.

“You get the hell out of my class,” said Asmodeus, his voice low and cold. “And they,” he said. “Can stay here in my class for as long as they want and need to,” he said, Robert’s anger worsening again. “You want to blame the others for losing your team, yet, you have only yourself to blame,” he said and Robert pressed his lips together. “Now get lost or I swear to God I’ll make sure Penhallow fires your ass sooner than you can say  _ basketball,” _ he added and with that Robert only turned around, walked out of the room, door loudly slamming shut and as soon as Robert was gone, the whole class started clapping, Asmodeus taken by surprise, but was quick to bow down and grin. But his look of concern was back as he looked at Alec and he quickly went over to him.

“Are you okay, my boy?” asked Asmodeus. “Speak to me,” he said in his own over-dramatic manner, shaking Alec lightly as he was still petrified, but in the end Alec just started cracking up. Asmodeus was way over the top and he just nodded. 

“Yeah,” said Alec and smiled. “Thank you,” he then said and Asmodeus gently patted his shoulder. 

“No need to thank me, my boy,” said Asmodeus happily and then smiled. “I’m always here to help out. If he ever tries to do anything, come to me and I’ll handle it, because my hand is really itching for a punch,” he said and Magnus snorted. “What? He has a very punchable face,” he then said and Alec couldn’t stop laughing. Oh, Asmodeus really was something and he looked at Magnus, who was now laughing again. 

Jace and Izzy came  to their brother in the meantime, to check up on him. “Everything okay, Alec?” asked Jace and Alec only smiled up to his brother. “Good. Oh, man, if Theo wasn’t there, I’d punch his sorry ass so hard that he’d land on another planet,” said Jace and Alec laughed, Izzy hugging Alec, but then she giggled as well.

“That was so badass, Mr Bane,” said Izzy. 

“Are you two okay as well?” checked up on Izzy and Jace Asmodeus as well and they nodded. “Good. You’re both under my wing now, drama department is like s family. Once you’re in it,” said Asmodeus and smiled, “we always have each other backs, right?” he asked and all were fast to agree. All but Camille, whose gut twisted and filled with fear and annoyance.

What kind of family was he talking about?! Camille was irritated and mad, but also afraid. Afraid of getting caught by her precious Maggy. However, did she regret telling Robert? No, no she didn’t. In her opinion, it was all justified. 

* * *

After the rehearsal was done for the day, Underhill was waiting by the piano as he was gathering courage to go to talk to Marcel. They were friends, but Underhill wanted to show him that he wanted  _ more,  _ yet he didn’t even come out to anyone besides Alec. His heart was about to give up on him and he grabbed the piano as Marcel turned around to him. Marcel said his goodbyes to Magnus and Alec, who were headed over to the Lightwood residency, both wishing him luck and Marcel happily walked over to him. Marcel waited that others left, wanting Underhill to be comfortable and he smiled up at him.

“Waiting for me?” asked Marcel and Underhill panicked. They had never spoken when they were alone before. At least not completely and he just nodded, fear present on his face and Marcel gave him a soft smile, gently placing a hand over Theodore’s shaking one. “Relax, I don’t bite,” said Marcel. “Not unless you want me to,” he said with a wink and Underhill flushed. “It was a joke,” he quickly said once he saw the look on his face. 

“O-oh,” said Underhill.

“So,” said Marcel. “How about we go out for a little bit? Like perhaps… maybe I could buy you a drink?” offered Marcel and his warm palm on top of Underhill’s hand kept him calm. 

“L-like on a d-date?” whispered Underhill and Marcel was taken back a little bit, but then smiled.

“If you’re comfortable to call it that, then yes,” said Marcel. “If not, it would be just two friends hanging out,” he said and Theo huffed. 

“I’d be comfortable with that,” said Underhill slowly and Marcel smiled up to his ears. “I, um, just… haven’t told anyone besides Alec that… I’m not ready to. N-not yet and I,” he stammered Underhill and Marcel placed a finger on top of his lips and his voice died out. 

“I understand, take your time,” said Marcel softly.

“But I wouldn’t be ashamed of dating you,” was he quick to fill himself in, because he knew far too many stories about how… “I mean you’re…  _ wow _ and I am so not, if you know what I mean,” stuttered Underhill out and Marcel only linked their fingers together.

“See, this is where you’re wrong,” said Marcel. “Because you are  _ more  _ than just wow,” he whispered and Underhill only smiled up to his ears. 

Underhill looked around and once he made sure they were completely alone, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against Marcel’s cheek, heart leaping to his throat and he quickly pulled away. “I  _ really _ like you,” he whispered and Marcel’s heart melted.

“I really like you too, big guy,” whispered Marcel back and then slowly let go off Underhill’s hand as they walked through the halls of the school. Underhill felt his hand bumping against Marcel and once they were far away from school, he did what Marcel honestly wasn’t expecting. Took his hand, linked their fingers and held onto him tight. Marcel felt Underhill’s hand shaking and even though he was afraid, Theo was also proud. And happy. So happy. 

* * *

“Magnus, welcome,” almost sang Maryse once her son and his boyfriend came home from school, happily hugging Alec and much to his horror  _ kissed _ his cheek in front of Magnus. Then, she hugged Magnus as well and pulled him into a crushing hug. “My boys, welcome back home,” said Maryse.

Magnus smiled and nodded. “Hello, Mrs Li-”

“Oh, pssh, with formalities, call me Maryse, please,” said Maryse and Magnus giggled.

“Very well then. It’s so kind of you to invite me for the dinner,” said Magnus and Maryse nodded.

“Alec, do show Magnus around,” said Maryse and Alec narrowed his eyes, but then nodded. In all honesty, he thought he’d get to spend some alone time with Magnus in his room, but now his mother had other plans and Alec was only hoping that his family wasn’t going to embarrass him. It was just… 

“Alexander, darling, I believe you owe me a house tour,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded, holding his hand and quickly dragged him away from his mother. Oh, she was  _ scary _ when she got like this! “I love your mom, she’s adorable,” said Magnus as Alec took him into their living room.

“She’s scary,” said Alec. 

“Alec!” said a voice and Alec turned around, smiling when he saw his little brother Max, who ran up to him and he quickly picked him up, spun him around and the boy giggled. Magnus smiled when he watched him; Alexander was amazing with kids it seemed and his heart melted. “You’re finally home, I missed you so much. Do you wanna play with cards?”

“Oh, Maxie, I’m afraid I can’t, Magnus is-”

“But you  _ promised, _ ” whined the boy and Magnus smiled.

“How about if I join in the game?” offered Magnus and the boy looked at him, walking to him and he studied him, thinking really hard. “I love card games,” explained Magnus quickly and Max smiled up to his ears.

“Really? Oh, this will be so much fine. I’m Max,” he then quickly said.

“Magnus,” said the older back and Max’s eyes widened.

“Oh, that’s how my favourite character in a book is called. And he’s a wizard,” exclaimed Max happily, Alec just laughing next to them and Magnus was only nodding with a smile. “I like you, you’re fun. Okay, sit and I’ll bring my cards. You can pick which game we will play,” said Max, who had already everything under control. The game was  _ so _ on.

Magnus nodded, sat on the floor and Alec joined him. “Excuse my little brother, he’s-”

“Adorable,” said Magnus. “I love kids,” he then said and Alec smiled.

“Yeah,” said Alec and happily kissed Magnus, quickly pulling away once he heard a shriek.

“Ewwww, kissing,” said Max, Alec laughing out loud and Magnus grinned as well. “Okay, no kissing allowed while we’re playing. If you two kiss, you will be banned,” said Max and Magnus laughed. “I’m serious, I banned Simon and Izzy too last week because they were kissing,” said Max, shuddering. 

Magnus and Alec looked at each other. “Kids,” they said in unison.

“What-” started complaining Max, but then Alec took the cards and he was distracted again. 

“Mix ‘em up, Maxie,” said Alec.

“Okay,” said Max. “I’ll kick both of yours butts,” announced Max and the game was on!


	12. Chapter 12

Alec looked himself in the mirror, smiling, straightening his clothes and combing his hair as he took in a deep breath. Oh, this was so exciting! Magnus was coming over to his house _again_ , but this time, they were going to have a few hours just to themselves. Izzy was over at Simon's as the two of them were rehearsing their piece that, although Alec wondered how much of the _rehearsing_ was really going on. Jace took Clary to the movies and Max was over at his friend's house, while Maryse was going to visit Alicante High as it was parent-teacher conference that day, so it gave Alec perfect excuse to be home alone with Magnus. The plan was to rehearse, but Alec was just happy to be home alone with his boyfriend. Who was going to be over any time now!

Alec heard his mom calling him from downstairs, so he quickly ran down the stairs and went into the living room, his jaw dropping to the floor when he saw his mother. She was… she was really dressed up and Alec blinked a few times. She had her hair down, was wearing make up like usually, but had a fancy dress on and Alec rubbed the back of his head. It looked like she was going out on a date, not to his school for the parent-teacher conference and Alec narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side.

“Mom, where are you going?” asked Alec and Maryse giggled, Alec narrowing his eyes. His mother was in a good mood, which he was happy about, but he was also… well, he had so many questions and he folded his arms on top of his chest, going closer to her.

“It’s the parent-teacher conference today, I’ve told you,” said Maryse happily and her eyes were shining. For a change, she was looking forward going to Alec’s school. The fact that Robert was probably going to be there kind of made her worry, but there was also going to be someone else… professor Garroway. Now that kept her motivated enough to go and not give up on it.

“Yeah, but,” said Alec. “You’re… very… fancy,” said Alec slowly as he still wasn’t getting the whole picture. “Like, very dressed up,” said Alec as he didn’t want to offend his mother, which he didn’t and Maryse only laughed.

“Well, I need to look presentable to make good impression,” said Maryse and her cheeks reddened just a little bit. While it was true that her divorce with Robert was still very recent, she couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. She felt something with Lucian the last time and she was well… She just felt excited. After years of being tossed aside by Robert, Luke was like a breath of fresh air. The way he looked at her made Maryse’s heart skip and she looked down. “Are you judging my fashion, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” asked Maryse with a grin and Alec shook his head.

“Not at all, you look like a million bucks, mom,” said Alec happily and Maryse stepped closer, pinched Alec’s cheek and then ruffled his hair, Alec stepping away and he started putting his hair down again.

“Mom, I just combed my hair, Magnus will be here any minute now,” whined Alec and Maryse grinned.

“Right, right… you’re a big boy now,” said Maryse, winking to her son and Alec felt his cheeks reddening. “Alright, I’ve got my car-keys,” said Maryse as she put on her coat and then looked at her son, who was nervously looking at the clock above them. “Jace is with Clary, Izzy at Simon’s,” said Maryse, who was now more talking to herself than Alec. “I’ll pick up Maxie after I finish up at the school,” she then said and Alec nodded, Maryse looking back up at him and she grinned. “And you two enjoy yourself,” she said.

“Yes, we intend to,” said Alec and smiled sheepishly.

“If you boys are feeling hungry, I’ve left you left overs in the kitchen. Just heat them up,” said Maryse and then hummed. “There’s also cookies and-”

“Mom, I know,” said Alec and Maryse nodded.

“Oh, and Alec,” said Maryse and looked at her son seriously… after all, she was going to be leaving two teenagers home alone and- “If you boys take your relationship on the next level, please be sure you use pro-”

“Oh my God mom, don’t,” said Alec and stepped back.

“I’m serious,” said Maryse and shook her head. “You two are both 17, hormones are high in your teen years. Trust me, been there and done-”

“Mother, please stop talking,” whined Alec, because he couldn’t believe what was happening, closing his ears by pressing his hands on top of his ears and he backed away. Was his mother trying to give him _the talk?!_ This was… Alec knew how things worked, he wasn’t a… ugh! “Please, just go or you’ll be late,” said Alec and Maryse started laughing when she saw how embarrassed Alec looked and finally let it go.

Much to Alec’s horror, it was then that he heard a knock at the door, meaning that Magnus was there and he just hurried over to the door, Maryse following him as well as it was time for her to go anyway. Alec opened up the door and smiled up to his ears when he saw Magnus there in front of the door and he quickly took his hand and pulled him inside. “Hey,” said Alec happily and Magnus pressed a quick kiss against his cheek, Magnus grinning and he waved to Maryse.

“Oh Mrs Light-… Maryse, you look stunning,” said Magnus, who noticed that Maryse really put a lot of work in her outfit and Maryse literally glowed at the comment. “Going somewhere with someone special?” he asked and Maryse giggled.

“Going to parent-teacher conference,” she said, but there was so much more behind her words. While Magnus knew what she meant with that, Alec was still oblivious and Magnus snorted when he saw the confused look on her boyfriend’s face. Seriously, sometimes he was so dense and it was… well, it was one of Alec’s many charms.

“Have fun,” said Magnus and winked.

“Thank you,” said Maryse happily. “You two as well. Remember what I said, Alec,” said Maryse and Alec just flushed, nodded, waved his mother goodbye and stomped inside, Magnus laughing as he waved Maryse goodbye and followed Alexander inside, only to find him in the kitchen.

“Well, looking like that she woo professor Garroway for sure,” commented Magnus and it only hit him then as his jaw dropped.

“So that is why she-” started Alec, but Magnus cut him off.

“You keep surprising me by the level of how dense you can be, Alexander,” said Magnus and laughed softly, Alec shrugging and he only looked down, but then shuddered when he felt Magnus next to him and he looked up, smiling shyly. “It’s a compliment, by the way,” said Magnus and grinned. “You’re too adorable for words,” he then said and Alec cleared his throat.

“I a-am not,” stuttered out Alec and walked past Magnus before he got the chance to pin him against the counter and Magnus pouted cutely when Alec got free and then grinned when he saw Alec pointing to the living room. “How about we go, um, practice, huh?” asked Alec and Magnus was quick to agree as he knew there was a lot of work ahead of them, even though they would supposed to dance a simple waltz. With Alec’s… _skills…_ it was going to take time and the singing competition was happening in less than a month! So, they better nail the dance. They had the song under their belts, but the dance… yikes!

* * *

Alec wanted to die, or at least disappear, because this was embarrassing. Magnus said it was easy, yet Alec just couldn’t seem to master… the waltz. The simple, freaking dance and he whined as he stomped Magnus’ feet again and he looked up at Magnus in horror. This time he didn’t use much force, thank to the God, but he still felt horrible and he quickly released Magnus and shook his head. “Let’s forget the dance,” said Alec and let go of Magnus.

Magnus grinned as he walked behind Alec and gently placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders, surprise to feel just how tense Alec was and he smiled. “You’re way too tense, relax a bit, Alexander,” said Magnus. It wasn’t that bad. Alec was following the steps, but would stumble over his feet from time to time. He was just being too hard on himself and Magnus sighed. Alec closed his eyes when he felt Magnus’ fingers massaging his shoulders and he pressed his lips together. “That’s it,” said Magnus when he felt Alec relaxing under his touches.

“I just suck, I’m so sorry,” said Alec and bowed his head down and Magnus sighed again, turned Alec around again and he frowned.

“You don’t suck, you’re fine,” said Magnus. “You’re just thinking way too hard,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “Trust me, I’m a pro at dance and it always goes wrong when you think too much about the steps,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“But if I don’t think about that, then I’ll step on you again.”

“Not true,” said Magnus. “You make more mistakes if you think about it too much. Also, you’re being way too hard on yourself, Alexander,” said Magnus and gently cradled Alec’s face and kissed the tip of his nose when he saw that he was still pretty embarrassed.

“I still feel stupid when I’m dancing,” said Alec, protesting and Magnus chuckled.

“You’re not, though,” said Magnus and winked.

“I just wanna do a good job,” added Alec and sighed, Magnus spinning him around and he then giggled as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and winked up at him.

“But you’re already doing a good job,” said Magnus and stepped behind Alec’s hips, humming. “Maybe we should try to loosen these hips,” said Magnus with a little smirk, placing his hands on top of Alec’s waist and he pulled him closer, Alec letting out a surprised gasp and his heart leaped up to his throat, swallowing thickly.

_Oh my, someone open the windows, because it was really hot in the room!_

“L-loosen m-my-”

“Yes,” said Magnus and grinned. “Shake it,” he then added, teasing Alexander, who slowly turned around in his arms and just shook his head.

“No, no, that’s your job, not mine,” said Alec and both started laughing, Alec then wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and he pressed a soft kiss on top of his lips, pulling away slowly and Magnus looked at the clock.

“How about we take a little rest, huh? We’ve going at it for the past hour,” said Magnus in a way that it made Alec’s heart jump again, his face red as a tomato again and Magnus was only laughing as he watched Alec struggle to string together a coherent sentence. “You need to drink or something? You’re looking a bit flushed,” commented Magnus on purpose and Alec internally screamed. He was _so_ uncool and he wanted to slap himself across the forehead.

“Y-yeah, perhaps I should…” whispered Alec, talking to himself. “Um, I’m kinda thirsty,” he said and Magnus winked.

“Oh, I bet you are, big guy,” teased Magnus and Alec gave him a horrified look.

“I didn’t-didn’t mean like that!” said Alec and Magnus giggled. “I’m gonna go for a cup of water. Want me to bring you some too?” asked Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“Nah, I’m cool,” said Magnus and then Alec silently disappeared into the kitchen, where he spent a good few minutes arguing with himself for being so lame. In the meantime, Magnus got bored and decided to go look around the house for a little while. Last time he was there, his house tour got interrupted and he was pouting, because he couldn’t get to see Alec’s room. But now, he was free and curiosity filled his heart. So, he decided to explore!

Alec’s room was rather easy to find upstairs. He had a little grumpy cat sticker on the door of his room and that was enough to tell Magnus that it was indeed Alexander’s room, grinning as he opened the door. He promised himself he’d take just a little peek inside and he smiled as he looked around the room, which was quite big. In the corner, there was a closet, next to it being the desk, Alec’s computer and books. The walls were white, but there were a lot of posters on them, mostly of basketball players that Alec didn’t know. Then just above the desk, Magnus found something else… it looked like that Alec had personal pictures printed out and taped on the wall.

“How sweet,” said Magnus, wanting to take a closer look and his eyes widened. He was expecting the photos to be mostly about his family, but there was almost half of them of Magnus or with him and Alec on them, hugging, holding hands, kissing… Magnus flushed and his heart made a little skip and he placed a hand over his heart. Alexander was such a sweet guy and he sighed happily, gently running his fingers over one of his favourite pictures of them and was cut off when he heard a shriek from the door.

“Magnus! Why are you in my room?!” shrieked Alec. Alec returned to the living room quite soon after that, but couldn’t find Magnus in there. However, he found him pretty soon, in his room, looking at the pictures…

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“It’s okay,” said Alec quickly and shyly smiled. “I just… didn’t want to freak you out with the pictures,” whispered Alec and closed the door of his room as he stepped inside and his heart did a weird jump when he realised that Magnus was in his room. In _his_ room. _Oh my God!_

“Freak me out?” asked Magnus and smiled, walking over to Alec’s bed and sat on the edge of it. “Not at all. I find it… adorable,” he then said and Alec’s stomach made a flip, because Magnus was on his bed! Alec was internally screaming when Magnus signed him to come closer and to sit down next to him. Alec quickly listened and was sitting next to him in a heartbeat, Magnus placing his hands over Alec’s trembling ones. “You’re shaking,” said Magnus and Alec huffed.

“W-well, can you blame me?” whispered Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “You’re in my room and on _my bed,_ ” stammered Alec and Magnus realised it. Alexander was nervous and he slowly scooted closer, bumping with his shoulder against Alec’s and he gently cradled his face, lifting it up and Magnus smiled. Alec’s heart was beating with excitement, feeling a wave of adrenaline washing over him as he allowed Magnus to move in even closer and he wet his lips, looking down on Magnus’, who was smiling up at him.

“Can I kiss you?” whispered Magnus against his lips and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yeah,” whispered Alec back, chasing Magnus’ lips with his own already and Magnus only smiled before he allowed Alec to be the one to start the kiss, softly exhaling when he felt Alec’s soft lips gently moving against his and he brought his hand up, gently holding the back of Alec’s neck and leaned in to kiss him again, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss a little bit, hearing Alec’s surprised whimper and a little gasp.

Alec’s brain was melting, his head was spinning as he was grabbing the bed-covers that were hanging from the side of his bed as he tried his best to keep up with Magnus’ kisses, which were taking his breath. His chest felt tight and about to burst. Magnus’ mouth was so hot and amazing, slowly exploring it as well and he felt his heart about to give up on him when he heard Magnus’ gasp as well. It hit him that he was the one that made Magnus _gasp_ like that, which encouraged him. Alec pressed up against Magnus a bit more and the other grinned when he felt Alec applying more pressure to their kiss.

With their lips locked, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and slowly laid onto the bed, Alec snapping his eyes open as he understood Magnus’ actions wrong. “I-I-I’ve never… I-I’m not-”

Magnus shook his head and quickly pulled back. “I haven’t either,” whispered Magnus against his lips and kissed his forehead instead. “I just… wanted to cuddle,” said Magnus softly. “But, if you don’t-”

“Cuddling!” exclaimed Alec and was the first one to lay down at the moment, Magnus laughing loudly as he laid next to Alec, who pulled him closer, pulling him on top of himself. “Making out as well?” asked Alec hopefully and Magnus was beaming down at him as he just replied him by kissing him again, Alec smiling into their kiss, wrapping his arms around Magnus as they continued their make-out session, which was _very_ short-lived as the entrance door suddenly slammed open and he heard a very annoying:

“Alec, we’re home!” from the downstairs and Alec groaned, narrowing his eyes.

“Jace is home,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. Magnus above him looked pretty unimpressed as well and they sighed in unison, slowly getting out of Alec’s room. In front of it, there were standing Jace and Clary. Jace was holding back his laughter and he then sighed when he saw the state they came out of Alec’s room. Their hair messy, faces red, their clothes all-

“What were you two doing?” asked Jace and Clary slapped his shoulder lightly.

“I told you to leave them alone,” said Clary and Jace looked down like a wounded puppy.

“Why are you back so early?” whined Alec and looked at his brother.

“The movie sucked,” said Jace and Clary rolled her eyes.

“We were kicked out because _someone_ wouldn’t stop criticising the movie… out loud… for everyone to hear,” grumbled Clary.

“I said I was sorry,” whined Jace.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other and Alec shook his head, while Magnus rolled his eyes, but despite it all, Alec took his hand and they giggled then. In the end, the four of them settled to watch a movie together… what else was there to do with a whiny Jace around?!


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus was out with Camille. Finally, after almost a month since they officially made up as friends, Magnus agreed to go out with her alone, getting some drinks at a place that was just around the corner from Alicante High. He was waiting for Alec to join him afterwards as they had a double date with Simon and Izzy planned at the mall later on. He wasn't really paying attention to Camille as he was thinking about what he'd make Alexander wear at their shopping date, but then she nudged him into his elbow and Magnus clicked with his tongue, looking at her friend, who had an annoyed expression on her face. As soon as Magnus looked up, Camille's face softened up and she smiled again, Magnus doing the same as he took another sip of his coffee.

“Aw, Maggy, I’m so happy we finally went out like this. It’s like the old times, right?” asked Camille happily as she was clinging onto Magnus, who just nodded and shrugged. Yeah, it was kind of like the old days, but she still annoyed him more than usual. Yeah, their so-called friendship was still work in progress, because Magnus didn’t forgive and forget so easily when people hurt him like that, but he had to admit it. It was nice to be like this again… like the old times. Yet, he didn’t let his guard down so quickly and was paying attention to everything that Camille said. One word against Alexander and she was gone for good.

“Yeah, sure,” said Magnus and nodded, Camille happily pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie of them, posting it onto Instagram for everyone to see, of course adding all of the needed hashtags, as in _#FinallyReunited, #BFFsAgain, #StrongerThanEver._ However, one could easily see that Magnus didn’t look impressed or too amused next to her, but not that it matter. As long as she looked flawless, then she was happy and she happily squealed, then looked over to Magnus, who tried his best to keep on smiling.

“Ah, yes,” said Camille happily and then pressed her lips together. Now, Camille never did things without thinking and that day, she had a plan actually when she invited Magnus out. Alec and Magnus were still happily dating and were stronger than ever, which annoyed her. Yes, she was jealous, still, and she wasn’t going to let Alec steal her Magnus away from her. If telling Robert didn’t work, then she’d take another route. One that she knew was going to work. She knew Magnus like the back of her palm and she knew exactly what to say to get his insecurities going. And what was the one thing Magnus feared more than anything; it was being left behind and abandoned. And that… she was going to use, to make him see that Alec wasn’t the right for him.

“So, how are things with Lorenzo?” asked Magnus and then tried not to laugh, because he was enjoying it quite a lot. Camille disliked her singing partner and wanted to claw his eyes out. She went really red into her face and she just shook, because nope. She couldn’t even think about him. All he ever did was talk about antiques, which she had little to zero interests in. And not to mention that he never shut up about himself. Like what kind of a person did that? It was almost ironic, really.

“Ugh, don’t mention Rey again,” said Camille and stuck her tongue out. “He’s just… I can’t,” she said and rolled her eyes, looking at Magnus and she whined again. “I wish we could do a duet together. I really miss singing with you,” she said, which was true and Magnus only shrugged. Singing with Camille was nice, but he didn’t really miss it. Not when he and Alexander always made magic when they sang together. “Don’t you miss us too?” she then asked and Magnus arched an eyebrow, folding his arms on top of his chest.

“ _Us?_ ”

“Yes,” said Camille and sighed. “When it was just us, we used to be so amazing. We always swept up with our competition,” she said and then leaned back in her chair. “Don’t you miss singing with me too?” she then asked, almost hopeful, but she already knew the answer. Magnus had moved on, with Alec by her side. He was happy and she could see it. It was why Alec annoyed her so much, but she still hoped Magnus to at least pretend to-

“Don’t get me wrong, Camille,” said Magnus and then shrugged. “It was amazing, but with Alexander… it’s just out of this world,” he then said and sighed happily, looking towards the ceiling and he then closed his eyes. “When we sing, it feels like magic, Camille,” he said and looked at her, who tried not to roll her eyes. “I just… he makes me so happy,” he said and his smile grew wider as he couldn’t wait to see Alexander again, grinning and Camille clicked with her tongue, but then realised that it was perfect timing to put her plan into action.

“Enjoy it while you can, I suppose,” said Camille and shrugged.

Magnus narrowed his eyes, but then just shook his head, until he started thinking about it more. What did Camille mean by that?! _Enjoy it while you can_?! What was that even supposed to mean?! Magnus looked at Camille, who was pretending to not know what she had just done and she reached for her drink, but inside she was grinning. Magnus then brushed it off for a few seconds. That was until it came back to him and he frowned. What did Camille mean by that?! With that, Camille was able to plant a small seed of doubt into Magnus’ heart and he couldn’t shake it off. He hated this feeling.

“What do you mean?” asked Magnus finally and Camille looked at him.

“Look, Magnus, I don’t try to ruin you happiness,” lied Camille and then placed her cup of coffee down. “But I’m just going to say this because I care and worry for you, okay?” she asked and Magnus arched an eyebrow, but nodded. “What I meant was; how long do you think you two will last together?” she asked and Magnus wanted to accuse her of being insensitive again, but then she said something that actually made sense. “For now it’s okay, but next year we’ll be picking out which college we’ll apply to and well,” said Camille and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’ve heard him, you know? Talking with Jace about his plans of application. He’ll be applying to a college in _California_ -”

“Wait, what?!” blurted out Magnus and straightened himself up, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach and he felt a lump in his throat. He couldn’t believe it, but Camille actually made a point! They hadn’t really discussed their future after the high school would be over. If that was true, then they would only have this summer and next school year to spend together and then… and then what?! Magnus was going to apply for American Academy of Dramatic Arts, right there in New York. Magnus suddenly felt his heart racing and he cleared his throat, because he didn’t feel so good anymore.

“Oh,” said Camille and tried to hide her smile, because it was a success. Her plan was working. “I thought you knew,” she said and Magnus shook his head.

“No, we-we actually didn’t, um, discuss it yet,” stammered Magnus and then pressed his lips together. So, Alexander was planning to continue his basketball career? Well, it made sense, because he was a talented player and Magnus didn’t want him to give up on his dreams. But why California? There were other colleges that were closer! Even there in New York, so why go to the other side of the States?! Magnus didn’t understand and Camille gently patted his back.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” whispered Camille and then pressed her lips together. “Look, forget I ever said anything,” she said and smiled. “Look, maybe he’ll change his mind. There’s a whole year left before we’ll be applying to colleges, so you still have plenty of time to enjoy your time together,” said Camille and smiled, Magnus giving her a weak smile back, but he completely felt deflated after that and he looked down.

“Y-yeah, you’re right,” whispered Magnus, but the damage was done as he was just looking down after that and he huffed under his breath. It was true, there was still more than a year since then, but… time passed quickly, that was something Magnus learned pretty soon, swallowing thickly and he then placed his hands together in his lap and twisted his fingers. He was nervous, because… Ugh, it was so stupid, really. Well, he better made every day count then if their days were limited like this. Magnus closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was going to be okay, a year was a long time, it was a lot for them to enjoy themselves.

And then…

… then what?

_Alexander will leave like his mom._

Magnus wouldn’t be able to stop him, because he would hate himself if Alec would give up his wish of pursuing his career for him. He could find another college, but… Magnus also couldn’t leave his father alone, because after mom left them, Asmodeus was in a pretty bad shape. Magnus cursed.

“Magnus, it’ll be okay,” said Camille and wrapped her arms around him and Magnus froze, but then he allowed the hug to happen and he just closed his eyes again. “I’d never leave you,” she then whispered and Magnus said nothing.

Nothing.

What was there else to say?

* * *

Alec was looking at Magnus as they were walking away from the mall. Magnus was acting off throughout the entire time and Alec didn't even understand what was going on. Was it something that he said? Alec couldn't remember, but if he did something wrong, he wanted to apologise. Then again, Magnus was acting strange even before the mall, when they met up. Alec knew that Magnus was hanging out with Camille, so maybe it was something that she said. Alec had a bad feeling, he didn't trust the girl, because her intentions were never good. Yep. Alec was onto her, so if she said something that made Magnus like this, then Alec was going to _grill_ her.

Magnus was annoyed with himself. He was supposed to be enjoying every moment with Alexander, but now here he was, acting like a child. Ignoring him throughout the entire time. He wasn’t angry with him, but he wasn’t in the mood for shopping anymore. So, that was why he decided to leave the double date early, hoping that Alec wouldn’t follow him, but who was he kidding? Of course his boyfriend followed him and now that they were alone outside, walking, Magnus felt his walls around his heart growing again and he hated himself for that. He didn’t want to push Alec away, but he also didn’t want to get hurt again and he just…

“Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him, snapping back to reality and he swallowed thickly, because Alec looked very concerned, but Magnus felt his chest tightening and he had to look away, taking in a deep breath and he just sighed. He was being over-dramatic. There was still a full _year_ for them to be together. Why was he acting like this?! He shouldn’t be annoyed with Alexander… well, he wasn’t. “What did I do?” asked Alec and Magnus shook his head, placing his hand over Alec’s chest and smiled.

“Nothing, darling,” said Magnus. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” said Magnus and just sadly sighed, gently cradling Alec’s cheek and he leaned up to press a kiss on top of his forehead and then pressed them together. “I just… I don’t feel so good,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. “Stomach ache,” lied Magnus and then shrugged. “Sorry for ruining the fun, I know how much you were looking forward to that,” he then said as dread filled his heart.

“What did she say?” asked Alec, because he saw straight through Magnus’ lies and the other looked down.

“I have no idea what you’re-”

“Camille,” said Alec and felt his anger growing. “She had to say something, because you’ve been acting off ever since we’ve met up. You were okay this morning and now you’re…” said Alec and frowned, sighing. He hated seeing Magnus like this. The troubled expression on his face made Alec’s heart heavy as well and he wished Magnus would tell him what was wrong, because he’d like to help him carry the burden that was on his chest. Magnus was there when Alec was going through his stuff with Robert, so he wanted to be there for Magnus, but the other wasn’t making it easy for him as he was deflecting the topic.

“Alexander, nothing’s wrong,” said Magnus and then took in a deep breath as a lump formed in his throat as he slowly let his arms travel around Alec’s neck and he sighed. “Alexander, what are you most afraid of?” asked Magnus with a small voice and Alec cocked his head to the side. What did that have to do with anything?

“Um,” said Alec, thinking, but he didn’t have to do a lot of thinking. “Spiders?”

A smile cracked Magnus’ serious expression and he cupped Alec’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing it and he sighed happily. Ah, Alexander was just… too perfect for him to handle and he leaned up to press a quick kiss on top of his lips and Alec slowly opened his eyes when Magnus pulled back and then cleared his throat.

“And you?”

“Being left behind,” blurted out Magnus without even thinking and Alec was slowly trying to put pieces together. Magnus realised what he said and he quickly looked down, Alec clicking with his tongue and he then felt his anger rising again. Okay, Camille definitely said something, because Alec wasn’t stupid. He could read Magnus like an open book and once he’d find out what she said, Alec was going to burn all of her fancy clothes. She better run and hide.

“Did the bitch say I’ll leave you?” asked Alec angrily. “Because let me tell you what I’ll do with her! I’ll go to her house and-”

Magnus cracked up and he just shook his head, Alec frowning again. Ah, Magnus loved it when Alec got all protective over him. “I love you, Alexander, don’t even change,” whispered Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping to the floor when he realised that Magnus just said the three words. The important, three words, the _I love you._ “Alexander? What’s… _oh,_ ” said Magnus, but then realised and he bit his lower lip. Ah, yeah, with the emotions running high and all… Magnus wasn’t really watching what he was saying. He loved Alexander, but he didn’t want to scare him off with such an important confession if he wouldn’t be ready and-

“I love you too,” whispered Alec, his voice barely audible and Magnus’ worries all melted away and he allowed himself to be happy. For that moment, he deserved to be happy and he chuckled. He could feel Alec shaking next to him, his face red and Alec was trying not to faint. “Like so much, I can’t even tell you how much,” he then added, but then pressed his lips together as Magnus started laughing softly.

“Yeah, me too,” whispered Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alexander and gave him a long, long kiss, Alec gasping into it and applied more pressure to their kiss, feeling light-headed when Magnus pulled back and they both chuckled in unison, Alec looking down. Wait, what were they talking before again? Alec swallowed thickly and just narrowed his eyes, but he was completely empty-headed, because Magnus had said _I love you_ and he told him that he loved him back and Alec was in heaven.

Oh right! Camille…

“Screw whatever Camille said, yes?” asked Alec, feeling new-earned confidence. He respected Magnus’ privacy, he wasn’t going to push it too much. “I mean it, because _I_ am not going anywhere. She’s just jealous because I get to sing with you and kiss you and cuddle you and hold your hand,” was rambling Alec, Magnus laughing softly as Alec was speaking. He was adorable when he got like that. “Pssh, what does she know. Listen to me, okay? Trust me, yes?”

Magnus looked down and for the moment managed to bury all of the worries that were on his mind. Kind of. Bury them deep inside, leave them for the future time to worry about. For now he was going to be happy… he deserved to be happy, even if his happiness was limited, then so be it. In the end, Magnus smiled and nodded, kissing Alexander again.

“Of course, I always trust you,” said Magnus.

“And if _she_ tries to be mean again, I’ll burn all of her clothes,” announced Alec, making Magnus smile and then he took his hand. “Now then,” said Alec, happy to see Magnus smiling again. “Let me treat you to… an ice cream,” said Alec.

“Ice cream?” asked Magnus with a snort.

“Yes, ice cream always makes me happy,” said Alec and Magnus was laughing along as he was being dragged, but didn’t mind it one bit. “Also,” said Alec. “How about if I, um, come over to your place afterwards?” offered Alec, because he really didn’t want to leave Magnus out of his sight for the day. Magnus caught on, but just nodded.

“I’d love to have you over,” said Magnus and pecked his lips. “Just allow me and my dad to cook the dinner today, yes?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed when he remembered what he cooked them. It was a disaster.

“Deal,” said Alec and kissed Magnus again.


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus was in his room, doing his homework when his father knocked on the door of his room and Magnus quickly perked up, closed the Chemistry book and told his father to step inside, sighing as he looked at the piles of books he still had to read until the text month and he closed his eyes. Asmodeus came waltzing in happily, carrying a whole tray of food and Magnus narrowed his eyes when he saw all of that, but then grinned as he remembered that his father liked carrying him  _ power-ups _ during his study sessions and in the end he just shook his head. 

“Time for a study break, my son,” announced Asmodeus happily and Magnus had to agree, it was time for a break. He turned around in his chair and then cracked up when he saw just how much different food Asmodeus somehow managed to fit onto that tray. There were pretzels, a sandwich, some fruits and freshly squeezed orange juice; Magnus’ favourite and Asmodeus was happily humming as he placed the tray of food in front of Magnus. 

Asmodeus was so  _ extra.  _ Magnus could easily come downstairs to grab something, but his father like this way better; putting everything on the tray and then carrying him off to his room. So unnecessary, so extra, so over the top and so very Magnus. Magnus happily smiled and then nodded. “Thank you, dad,” said Magnus and Asmodeus was happily beaming. He decided to keep him company as he sat down onto the edge of Magnus’ bed.

“Mind if I stay for a bit?” asked Asmodeus.

“Not at all,” said Magnus, his mouth full as he was already stuffing his face with the pretzel and Asmodeus gave him a little smile as he watched his son. “Want one?” offered Magnus then one of the apples to Asmodeus, who nodded and smiled as they ate together, Asmodeus humming as he wanted to actually ask Magnus something. During the last few days, Magnus seemed a bit down. Not a lot, but enough for Asmodeus to sense that something was wrong and as over-protective as he was, he needed to ask Magnus. 

“Everything okay in school?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah, all’s good,” said Magnus, washing the pretzel down with the orange juice and he seemed very content with himself at the moment. Even all worries about Chemistry seemed to disappear and he then just leaned back in his chair as he saw that his dad wanted to talk about something and Magnus cocked his head to the side. “Dad?”

“Things with Alec going okay?” asked Asmodeus carefully.

“Yeah, we’re all good,” said Magnus. “What’s up with all of the questions?” he then asked and Asmodeus took in a deep breath. 

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been feeling a bit down lately,” said Asmodeus and Magnus knew what his father meant. It was still the thing with college… it was still on Magnus’ mind and even though a few days passed since Camille told him the news, he didn’t really talk about it with anyone. He decided to keep it to himself, but it wasn’t really working out. His father always knew when something was wrong, so he couldn’t lie to him. The silence and the look on Magnus’ face told the man enough; something was going on with his son. “So, something happened.”

“No,” said Magnus and then looked at his dad, who gave him the 'you-aren't-fooling-anyone-my-son’ look and Magnus just bowed down his head and shrugged. “I mean yeah, but it's nothing I can do about it,” said Magnus and then chewed on his lower lip, exhaling deeply and he rubbed the back of his neck and took in a deep breath. Maybe talking about it would help, it usually did and in the end, he just blowed down his head, Asmodeus’ eyes widening and he leaned a bit closer. 

“Magnus,” said Asmodeus seriously all of the sudden when he saw the troubled expression on his boy's face and he sighed. Magnus tried ignoring the worries for the future, he tried pushing it down, he really did, but it wasn't working. He knew that he was acting more clingy these days around Alexander, he was following him everywhere and even though he knew he shouldn't be smothering Alec so much with his attention, he couldn't help it. He just wanted to make each moment count even though it was still more than a year since they would go their separate ways and his breath shook. “Did Alec say anything?” asked Asmodeus suddenly and anger settled within him. He liked the boy, he really did, but if he hurt his son in any way, he was-

“No,” said Magnus and then looked down, not knowing how to start the topic of their conversation. “Well,” said Magnus then and his heart fastened, while Asmodeus tensed up. “It's just,” said Magnus and his heart was shaking. “If you truly love someone, sometimes you need to let them go and allow them to be happy, right?” asked Magnus and Asmodeus was surprised when he heard such a serious question coming from the teen. “I mean, if it would make them happy, if it would open the door for a better and brighter future, then you need to set them free and not weight them down… or you'll become a burden to them,” carried Magnus on and Asmodeus was just… Shocked. Okay what did Lightwood do to his boy?

“What is this all about, Magnus?” asked Asmodeus softly and gently touched Magnus’ shoulder and the teen just shrugged.

“I just,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “It's about where Alec wants to apply for college,” whispered Magnus in the end as he couldn't keep it in any longer and Asmodeus sighed, because he finally found out and it made sense. Although it was still a bit early to worry about that, but it was no wonder really. It was just a year left and his boy would be applying to college. “He wants to go to California, dad,” said Magnus and placed his hands together. “And I know it's far away from now, but I can't help but to worry,” whispered Magnus. “We-we all know how long distance relationships usually work out,” whispered Magnus and Asmodeus signed him to come closer.

Magnus stood up and sat down next to his father, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. “You don't know that for sure. Sometimes they do work out,” said Asmodeus and Magnus scoffed. “Magnus, Alec is a great guy, he wouldn't just walk away because of this,” said Asmodeus and Magnus nodded. Well, that was all true, Magnus knew it yes. But the fear of Alec leaving was overbearing him and he needed to share his worries with his father. 

“I know, dad, but,” whispered Magnus and just looked down, taking in a deep breath. “What if… I don’t know… it’s still more than a year, so I shouldn’t worry so much. I don’t even know,” said Magnus as he was rambling and then he slumped down his shoulders. “It’s stupid,” he then said and Asmodeus was quick to disagree.

“Every emotion that you’re feeling is valid,” said Asmodeus and Magnus looked at him, Asmodeus slowly straightening up and he gave him a small smile. “This is a part of growing up, it isn’t easy,” said Asmodeus. “Some people walk out of your life in the process of it and some stay. Those who stay, stay with you for life and I’m sure Alec won’t be going anywhere. You two will make this work,” said Asmodeus and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah, I hope so,” said Magnus and then sighed. “I just don’t want him to leave me like mom,” said Magnus in the end and Asmodeus’ heart broke a little bit right then, quickly going closer to his son and he shook his head. 

“He won’t,” said Asmodeus, almost promising him that as he pulled him into a hug and Magnus smiled, nodding. “You two talked about this?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus shook his head. The man crossed his arms on top of his chest and then clicked with his tongue. “Magnus, you do know that communication is the key to make relationships work, yes?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus gave him a little nod. “So what’s holding you back?”

“Technically Alec doesn’t know that I know about his plans,” said Magnus and made a short pause. “Camille told me that she overheard-”

“ _ Camille, _ ” said Asmodeus. “Let me interrupt you right here,” said Asmodeus and Magnus looked at him, cockinghis head to the side. “Look, I know as a dad I shouldn’t really meddle who you hang out with and especially not because they’re my students as well, but Camille… just,” said Asmodeus, trying not to offend Magnus. “That girl is trouble,” said Asmodeus and Magnus narrowed his eyes, but also knew what his father meant. “I won’t say nothing else, but I just… be careful what to believe what comes out of her mouth… that’s all I’m saying,” said Asmodeus and Magnus folded his arms on top of his chest.

“We’ve made up though,” said Magnus and Asmodeus nodded.

“I know and I’m happy for you, but,” said Asmodeus. “I’m just saying… ask Alec in person before you believe anything she says and go down this path of worries,” said Asmodeus and Magnus sighed. “She’s a manipulative one,” added Asmodeus and then finally bit his tongue, because it was enough. But he really,  _ really _ couldn’t suffer that girl in his classes. “I’m serious,” he then added and Magnus gently patted his back.

“I know you are, dad,” said Magnus, but then just shrugged it off. He was sure enough that he and Camille were cool now. Yes, they had a bit of a falling out, but they’ve made up. Magnus was just too nice of a person to not see the bad in her and believed that she was slowly changing. She didn’t bad-mouth Alec anymore and any of his friends lately, so Magnus thought that they were cool. Also, why would she lie about something like this? What would she have to gain from it. She wouldn’t want to hurt him. After all, Camille was one of his best friends. “But Camille wouldn’t lie like this, she wouldn’t hurt me,” said Magnus and Asmodeus bit his tongue, but in the end nodded.

“Yeah… I hope you’re right,” said Asmodeus. “Just be careful. And talk to Alec,” advised him Asmodeus and Magnus nodded in the end. Even if Magnus trusted the girl, Asmodeus sure as hell didn’t and was going to watch her carefully from now on, because she was always up to something. Asmodeus was old enough and experienced to know people like her. Manipulators. “Now, let’s go back to studying,” said Asmodeus as he wanted to change the topic and Magnus whined.

“Ugh.”

“Come on, hand me that textbook, I’ll help you out,” said Asmodeus and Magnus went to get the book, sitting next to his dad and he smiled. This reminded him of when he was younger, when Asmodeus would help him study like this. Ah, it really was a fond memory of Magnus’ and he just smiled, but soon started frowning, because Chemistry sucked.

* * *

Alec was watching Lorenzo and Camille rehearse their piece and he didn’t know if he should laugh or cry, because the whole thing was just ridiculous. As both of them were arrogant and extra as hell, they were trying to outdo each other with everything; with choreography, garderobe and singing. It all ended up looking like a hot mess and everyone present in there, including Asmodeus, were holding back their laughter. At one point, Camille ended up grabbing Lorenzo and spinning him, who almost ended up flying off the stage. It was then that Asmodeus decided he had seen enough. As entertaining as it was, he needed to also cleanse his ears, because…

“Okay, stop, stop, before you hurt yourselves,” said Asmodeus and stood up. “Or us,” he then added and Raphael and Marcel were dying in the back, because Asmodeus was grilling their two least favourite people and it was amazing. Offended, Camille stormed off the stage and went running up to Magnus, in that fake-crying-whiny tone that made Alec want to tape her mouth. 

“Finally, it’s over,” announced Marcel happily and heard a chuckle from his left, looking to Theo, who was happily gazing at him and he smiled. The date went amazing that day and they were indeed dating. As Underhill managed to gather enough courage, he told their friends in the drama club about them and all of them welcomed and accepted him with open arms. So now, he was proudly holding Marcel’s hand under and even managed to steal a quick kiss from him.

“You see that?” asked Alec and pointed to Marcel and Underhill, Magnus nodding with a smile. “ _ I  _ made that happen. Ah, they grow up so fast,” commented Alec and earned a chuckle from Magnus.

“Yes, you’re such a sweet cupid, Angel,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec flushed, but nodded. But, he was happy for his friend and then just sighed when he saw that Camille joined them and ruined the fun. 

“Maggy,” cried Camille. “Your father was horrible to me. Tell him that it’s all Rey’s fault. I was marvellou while he kept interrupting while I was singing,” she said and sniffled, Alec chiming in quickly.

“You do know it’s a  _ duet _ , it's kind of a given he’d  _ interrupt _ you with his singing,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him, Alec shrugging and he then looked back at Camille. 

“Nobody asked  _ your _ opinion,” hissed Camille and Alec scoffed.

“Okay, you two, stop,” said Magnus and Alec started sulking, while Camille only looked away and Magnus sighed. He then felt guilty and he quickly took Alec’s hand as he didn’t want them to fight. “Hey, forgive me, I didn’t mean to snap at you,” said Magnus quickly and Alec narrowed his eyes, but happily leaned in to kiss him and Camille grumbled. Her plan wasn’t working. She thought she’d make Magnus self-conscious and the two would drift apart, but they’ve gotten  _ closer… how?! _

“I’m not mad,” said Alec softly and linked their fingers together. But Alec noticed that Magnus was a lot more… clingy these days. Not that he minded it, he loved it in fact, but still… something was going on. “Hey, you okay lately?” asked Alec softly and Magnus pressed his lips together. He wanted to shrug it off, but then he looked at Asmodeus, who was now talking with Raphael and he exhaled. Maybe they should talk? Well, not right there, but Magnus’ chest felt tight and he-

“I know about California,” said Magnus and Camille froze next to them.  _ Well, crap!  _ Alec looked at him and he cocked his head.

“Um, what about it?” asked Alec carefully and Magnus gave him a little smile.

“Look, it’s okay, you don’t need to hide it from me,” said Magnus and sighed. “I’ve given it some thought and I think I’m finally okay to talk about it,” said Magnus and Alec was just sitting there, eyes wide as he didn’t know what Magnus was talking about. Like  _ at all.  _ “You should follow what your heart desires and if it’s that college in Cali, then-”

“Magnus, what?” asked Alec and leaned closer. “I’m going to California? Huh?” asked Alec as he was completely dumbfounded and Magnus frowned then as well. 

“Yeah, the sports college you want to attend,” said Magnus.

“Again…  _ me? _ ”

“Yeah,” said Magnus.

“Who told you that?” asked Alec.

“Camille, she said she heard you and Jace talking about it,” explained Magnus and pointed at Camille, who was funny enough in a hurry to leave all of the sudden. Alec’s eyes darkened as he looked at Camille. 

“She’s a liar, I haven’t even picked out a college I want to attend,” said Alec and shook his head. “California, though? I wouldn’t go so far… I’d be closer to you,” he then said and Magnus’ head started spinning as he looked at Camille, whose face was pale and she was quickly walked out of the drama department. Chills ran up Magnus’ spine when he realised what had just happened. 

_ Camille lied to him. _

_ Again. _

_ Using his insecurities to- _

Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he looked down. He spent years and years by her side, defending her from other people. He spent  _ years _ being in a relationship he thought it was genuine friendship, but as it turned out, he was just stupid enough not to see just what a cruel person she was.  _ All  _ of his friends warned him, but he believed in her, that sh could change. When in reality, he just had him for a fool. Suddenly, anger boiled within him and he suddenly stood up and stormed after her. Luckily, Camille didn’t get far, Magnus found her by the lockers and his eyes darkened.

“You  _ lied  _ to me,” yelled Magnus and Camille flinched.

“I didn’t-”

“You said Alexander was going to California, while he… what were you trying to gain? You know about my abandonment issues, so why.... Camille why would you-” whispered Magnus as he felt heartbroken and betrayed. “I thought you were my friend… I finally found someone who makes me happy… why couldn't you be happy for me?! Just this once!”

“Because he doesn’t deserve you,” shot back Camille and Magnus shook his head. “We were fine before  _ he _ came, but then it all became all about him suddenly,” said Camille and Magnus shook  his head. “You were  _ my _ friend and he… he took you away from me.”

“What?” asked Magnus.

“We were best friends, but the second he showed up, you ignored me,” shot back Camille. “He doesn’t deserve your love, Magnus.  _ I _ was better, I-”

“How fucking selfish can you be, Camille?” snapped Magnus. “This isn’t about  _ you _ , it’s about  _ me.  _ You made me believe… How are you this selfish?” snapped Magnus and tried to ignore the burning heat in his eyes. Camille wasn’t worth crying over. “Well, it was never about me, was it? It was always about… it’s always about  _ you _ .”

“I was just watching out for you, for you future-”

“No, you were being a selfish, manipulating, lying, backstabbing bitch,” said Magnus and tried to get his breathing under control. “Everyone warned me about you… I was stupid enough to believe that you actually cared about me at some point.”

“But I did… I  _ do. _ ”

“No, no you don’t, Camille,” said Magnus. “All you care about is yourself and-”

“I do care about you,” said Camille. “ _ He’s _ a distraction, he made you lose your focus, so I tried to get you back in track. I thought that if I’d tell the coach about him attending the drama club, that it would be enough to keep him away, but-”

As she said that, Magnus saw red with anger and he pushed her back against the locker. It was a light push, but enough to make Camille over-react.

“You’re hurting me,” she whined.

“ _ You  _ told Robert…  _ you... _ ” Magnus was so angry that he couldn’t even speak. Camille’s eyes were wide. No, no… everything was crumbling apart, Magnus… “How fucking dare you? Do you know what he did to Alexander?” asked Magnus and Camille looked down, because she knew exactly what happened. Magnus’ heart was breaking. Because of her, Alexander-

“Where are you going?” asked Camille as Magnus turned around. 

“Leave me be,” said Magnus. “We’re done… over,” said Magnus and Camille shook her head.

“But I love you, you can’t-”

“No you don’t,” said Magnus. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t… it’s over. Nevermind,” whispered Magnus and just walked away. He headed back to drama club, when he bumped into Alec on his way there.

Alec was worried,so he went after Magnus. As Magnus looked up, Alec saw tears on Magnus’ cheeks and Alec was ready to murder  _ her _ . “What did she say?”

“She’s the one who told Robert,” whispered Magnus and Alec immediately knew what that meant. “I’m so sorry, Alexander, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to all of you sooner. I-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Alec and hugged Magnus. “Hey,” whispered Alec and hugged his face, kissing him softly and Magnus’ breath shook.. “Don’t cry, seriously, she isn’t worth it,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, but sobbed when Alec hugged him and he held onto him. He knew she wasn’t worth it, but the betrayal… the pain… the lies… Magnus sniffled.

“I’ll burn down her entire closet,” said Alec and that made Magnus chuckle, Alec wiping his tears as Magnus was laughing through his tears. God, he loved Alec… he always knew what to say to make him feel better. Slowly, Raphael’s head perked from around the corner and Magnus grinned. 

“Are you okay?” asked Raphael softly and as Magnus went closer, he saw that the entire drama club was hiding there and he started laughing louder. Now he knew who his real friends were, smiling and Alec looked as Asmodeus, who was also there. 

“I was a fool,” said Magnus.

“Nonsense, she’s just a bitch,” said Asmodeus loudly, not giving a flying fuck. “You know what,” he then said. “How about we forget about rehearsals today and just… go for a pizza?” he asked and the entire drama department was quick to agree. 

As they headed out, Magnus silently went to his dad, thanked him and hugged him, then took Alec’s hand as they went out to eat! Surrounded by his boyfriend and his real friends, Magnus was able to forget about Camille and her evil words quite soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

Magnus was chilling over at Lightwoods again. Magnus and Alec were in Alec's room as they were studying. They were more than happy to be finally studying together, but as predicted not much work was actually going on as Alec was laying on top of Magnus, both of them on his bed, lips on lips, giggling as they would pull away for a second or so to catch their breaths, only to be pulled in by each other for another kiss and Alec was slowly melting right there on top of Magnus, laying boneless against him as he felt Magnus' hands gripping on the collar of his shirt, pulling him in again and Alec then shuddered when he felt Magnus slipping his hand under his shirt. Not that he minded it and Alec let out a little gasp.

Magnus smiled beneath Alexander as he gazed up, trying to see if he pushed things too far, but he didn’t have to wait for a verbal answer as Alec’s lips landed right beneath his ear and started kissing his way down, going down to the hollow of his neck and Magnus took in a sharp breath as his fingers went into Alec’s hair, gently pulling on it and Alec let out a surprised _moan._ Oh, that kind of felt good actually and he felt his cheeks reddening when he heard Magnus’ deep chuckle above him, looking up, Magnus pecking his lips again.

“We-we should be studying stammered Alec against Magnus’ lips, looking towards the abandoned text book and Magnus chuckled as he wrapped his legs around Alec’s hips and didn’t let him go. Alec looked down and then gently cradled Magnus’ cheek, kissing his nose and decided to stay like that for a little while. Looking down at such perfection was always a bonus and Magnus smiled when he saw that Alec was staring at him again.

“But we’re working on it, Alexander,” said Magnus and winked, Alec narrowing his eyes. “Human anatomy, right?” whispered Magnus against his lips and gently dragged his tongue over his lower lip and Alec felt his throat going dry. Magnus dropped his hands lower on Alec’s back, sliding them down to his hips and he hooked the behind the belt buckles of Alec’s pants. “How about,” whispered Magnus as an idea popped into his mind. An idea that was _wonderful_ and he shuddered. “How about we studying human body more… up front?”

“Huh?” asked Alec as he wasn’t following Magnus at the adorable frown above him made Magnus chuckle. Alexander was precious and Magnus pulled him down closer, placing his hand on top of Alec’s chest and he smiled when he felt how fast and hard his heart was beating, Alec panting as his lips were chasing after Magnus’, desperate to feel them against his own, but Magnus backed away on purpose and Alec whined, only to have Magnus grin and wink at him. What was he aiming at now?

“You know,” whispered Magnus and swallowed thickly again. “We could study on a more interesting way,” he said and Magnus and dragged his hands over Alec’s biceps. “More up close,” he said and Alec was still just staring down at him. What did he have to do?! Spell it out for him? Seriously, dense Alexander was so adorable. “Maybe get up to _feel_ ,” he then added and Alec finally got it, his eyes wide and his cheeks reddened.

Oh, Magnus wanted them to study human anatomy on each other! Alec at first thought that it was a good idea, but then it finally hit him and his head was spinning, brain over-heating as he thought about Magnus’ hands travelling all over him, but he quickly nodded. Oh, how could he miss out on such a perfect opportunity? Something told him that he was going to finally remember every centimetre there was of a human body if he’d use Magnus as his study partner like this. Alec swallowed thickly and Magnus smiled beneath him, waggling his eyebrows.  

“Fuck yes,” whispered Alec against Magnus’ lips and that was all that the other needed, wrapping his arms around Alexander and he flipped them over, so that now it was Magnus that was above him and Alec was pinned against the comfortable bed. Magnus smiled when he saw the eager look on Alexander’s face and he leaned down to press a kiss on top of his lips and he wasted no time. His shirt came flying off in no time and Alec’s jaw dropped when he looked up. Again, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Magnus naked, but it took his breath away every single time. Magnus was _beautiful_ and he gasped.  

“Close your mouth, darling, you’re drooling,” teased Magnus and winked, Alec closing his it, but he couldn’t stop staring at the perfection above him and Magnus was cracking up when he saw the star-struck look in Alec’s eyes. “Now then, pay close attention,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. “First on the list that we need to cover; the muscular system,” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips and Alec’s throat got very dry.

“My favourite,” blurted out Alec and Magnus was laughing again.

“You’re such a dork,” whispered Magnus and then took Alec’s hand, slowly leaning down himself, straddling Alec’s legs properly and Alec had a hard time breathing when Magnus put his hand onto his shoulder first. Oh, okay, that was innocent enough, thought Alec. He could totally do this. “So first we have _deltoid,_ ” said Magnus and ran Alec’s palm over his shoulder and a bit lower, Alec’s brain drinking it all up as he just nodded and his breath shook as Magnus moved his hand a bit lower. “Biceps are here,” said Magnus and smiled when he felt Alec’s feather-light touches.

Alec was in complete awe beneath him as he was just watching his hand slide over Magnus’ skin and he gasped as Magnus slowly moving his hand to the back of his arm, telling him where triceps were and Alec just nodded, all of it burning into his brain as Magnus proceeded moving his hand all over his arm and then back up, Alec wetting his dry lips and he tried not to seem to flushed. But he probably was and it was true. Alec’s face was red and his chest was lifting and falling fast and rapidly, Magnus wearing a little sly smile on his face.

Oh Alec liked this kind of study; he was going to _ace_ all of the exams like this, Magnus was a genius! Magnus smiled when he saw that Alec was trying his best not to gasp and he chuckled. It was suddenly very hot in the room for Magnus as well and he only thanked the god they actually locked the room before. Well, they were home alone, but one could never be so sure. Jace had a perfect cock-block radar, so!

“Paying attention?” whispered Magnus.

“Y-yeah,” stammered Alec and got a bit bolder. “What’s next?” he asked and slowly moved his hand over Magnus’ chest, making Magnus let out a startled gasp and his head fell forward. “What do you call this?” he asked, even though he knew the exact term, he wanted Magnus to be the one to say it and he bit into his lower lip.

“ _Pectoralis major,_ ” stammered Magnus and Alec smiled sheepishly as he let his hand wander around there for a little bit. “You better pay good attention, darling, I’ll question you out later,” whispered Magnus and Alec shuddered, wanting to kiss Magnus again, but the other moved back with a little grin and Alec cursed. Very well, he was just going to have to get the kiss himself.

“And this?” whispered Alec as his hand travelled lower.

Magnus kept listing everything, Alec trying his best to pay attention, but all he could think about how warm Magnus was. And how much his gasps were getting louder. Oh, he was so sensitive by the time Alec’s hands reached his lower abdomen. Magnus was trying to be all cool, but his plan was backfiring as he couldn’t help himself really. He had fooled around before with a few people, but this time was different as he grabbed the bedcovers next to Alec, closing his eyes and Alec’s head was spinning as well. Both of them were hot and bothered, panting, _this_ close to kissing, but Magnus then pulled back and Alec frowned, but then gasped when Magnus pulled up his shirt and Alec willingly took it off.

“If-if you pass the test, you’ll get a reward,” whispered Magnus and Alec gulped hard. _A reward._ What kind of a reward? Was it…? Because his jeans were getting kind of tight and he knew that he wasn’t the only one, gazing up at Magnus, who was a mess as well. Oh, this study session was so much fun!

“Reward?” gasped.

“Oh, yeah,” said Magnus and winked. And then the test began. “What’s over here?” whispered Magnus and skimmed his fingers over Alec’s biceps, Alec getting in right and he took in a sharp breath when Magnus kissed that spot, biting onto his lip hard. Oh, so that was the _reward._ Alec tried not to moan too much, his heart hammering hard, anticipation building it up and by the time Magnus touched his chest, Alec was in heaven. Magnus’ tongue was magic.

“ _Pectoralis major,_ ” heard himself Alec say and Magnus chuckled.

“Good boy, you paid attention before so amazingly,” whispered Magnus and leaned down, pressing in a few kisses over Alec’s chest, looking up.

“God yes, don’t stop, please?” whispered Alec as he entangled his fingers into Magnus’ hair and pulled him closer, Magnus slowly kissing his way down, his tongue rocking Alec’s world and he was breathing very hard by the time he came to his stomach, looking up and Alec was completely melted. So adorable. “T-there…. There… are… abs… I can’t remember,” was he babbling and Magnus only came up and crushed their lips together.

Magnus was kissing Alec feverishly and Alec was kissing him back, hard and heavy, keeping Magnus close to himself as they were both needing to be kissed more than they needed the air itself, Alec pulling Magnus closer, much closer, he needed him on him, under his skin… he didn’t know, he just needed Magnus and he couldn’t get enough of it, Magnus’ lips on Alec’s neck then and he gasped when he felt Magnus sucking in a mark there and a smile of pure bliss and pleasure spread around his face.

Magnus’ hand was now on Alec’s stomach and Alec felt the need to feel Magnus’ hand much, _much_ lower. “Magnus, _lower,_ ” whispered Alec and Magnus smiled, slowly moving his fingers over the hem of Alec’s jeans, but didn’t take it further. Not without a clear consent. “Magnus?”

“I just want you to be sure,” whispered Magnus, groaning when he noticed the bulge in Alec’s jeans. “Tell me exactly what you want to me to do and what you’re comfortable doing,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and the other shuddered, loving Magnus for being so patient with him and he smiled.

“I-I w-want you to… use your hand,” stammered Alec and looked up at Magnus, who smiled. “And-and I wanna get you off too… the same way,” he then quickly added, Magnus nodding as well as their lips met halfway, in a kiss, which was slower, tender, loving… _perfect._

“I want it too,” voiced his feelings Magnus and Alec shuddered, pulling Magnus in again and he felt the other slowly unbuttoning his jeans, eyes wide. He had seen Alexander naked before, but this… he was still wearing his boxers, but that left nothing to imagine yet and he gasped when he felt Alec fumbling with the buttons of his trousers and he smiled, kissing Alexander sweetly again helping him out with much eagerness. “Now, angel,” whispered Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek. “Let me make you feel good,” he said and Alec nodded, sliding his hand lower and moaned loudly as Magnus’ fingers slipped inside of his boxers.

“Yeah, s-same,” whispered Alec and crushed their lips together.

* * *

“I,” panted Alec as he was looking above them and was gazing at the ceiling. “I… wow… this… uh huh… wow,” was he babbling, still high and Magnus was giggling next to him as he curled up next to him and kissed his chest. Alec was babbling again.

“Right?” hummed Magnus and prompted himself up a bit, gazing into Alec’s hazel eyes, smiling as he allowed himself to drown in the warmth of them and he happily sighed. Ah, they were so beautiful. Everything about Alexander was stunning and he couldn’t look away. Alec, on the other hand, frowned when he saw Magnus staring so much and he narrowed his eyes.

“W-what? D-did I do something wrong?” asked Alec and his eyes widened. “I know I didn’t last much, but I’ll do better next time. I promise! Magnus, what-”

“Oh no, not that… you were perfect and amazing,” said Magnus and shook his head. “It’s just… you’re beautiful,” said Magnus out loud and Alec’s eyes widened and he then flushed again and just started laughing, stuffing his face into the pillow as his laughter grew high-pitched and Magnus couldn’t help but smile. Ah, he was so… happy.

“You’re the beautiful one,” said Alec.

“No you are.”

“ _You_ are,” said Alec again and Magnus just laughed, shaking his head. Ah, yeah… they were very silly, but he couldn’t help it. Happiness in his heart was just overwhelming and he couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend, who was everything. So king, so amazing, so… _ah._ Magnus really scored a jackpot and others better be jealous of him, because Alec was just everything.

“We both are,” was what Magnus then decided on and Alec just nodded, going closer to Magnus and then pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and looked over to the textbook again. “No,” whined Magnus when he saw where Alec was looking at then his boyfriend stood up, put on his pants and with heavy steps went over to the textbook. “Do we have to?”

“Yeah,” said Alec and Magnus whined again. “You’re such a bad influence,” teased him Alec and Magnus winked.

“I know right?” asked Magnus.

Magnus was very content with himself at the moment and he couldn’t stop smiling. It seemed like everything was finally in place for the first time in his life and he was happy. He didn’t even know how much of a bad influence Camille was, always breathing down his neck, feeling him with such negativity. But now he felt… he felt free. Free of her constrictions… she was suffocating him by trying to keep him all to himself and Magnus smiled. It was just a couple of days later, but he felt happier already and Alec pouted when he saw that Magnus had gotten all serious.

“You okay?” asked Alec when he noticed Magnus zoning out and the other snapped back to reality, nodding. “You’re not thinking about Camille again, are you?” asked Alec, because it was taking Magnus a while to get over it. Especially when she was trying to butt in at school all the fucking time. Still. But Magnus was completely done with her, not even acknowledging her presence no matter how hard she tried and Alec hissed like a cat when she’d even look at them. “She said something again? Oh, okay, that does it, I’m going to her house… burn it all!”

Magnus started laughing and he just laughed and laughed, arms wrapped around his stomach as he couldn’t stop laughing and he just sat up after a while as Alec was now sitting on the bed as well and he just shook his head. “I’m okay, I’m done with her,” said Magnus and just shook his head, taking Alec’s hand into his own and he kissed Alec’s cheek. “Ah, my hero,” joked Magnus then as he looked at Alec, who flushed again, but nodded.

“Damn right,” said Alec. “We all got your back, we’re your squad,” said Alec, talking about the whole drama club… well, most of it. There was still Rey that Alec was… never mind. Back on track! And Alec frowned when he heard Magnus laughing again, cocking his head to the side.

Alexander using the word _squad_ made him laugh so hard and he just gently nudged him into his shoulder. “I know, thank you,” said Magnus and then looked at the lonely textbook, humming. “Maybe we should get to work, though? I don’t want your twin to murder us,” said Magnus seriously and Alec started cracking up. Right! Izzy was scary when she got all serious about school, so he was quick to agree and he went over the desk, Magnus following him after he got dressed, Alec trying not to stare, but it was impossible. Alec sat on the chair and then he noticed that he only had one chair in his room.

“Oh, wait, I’ll go grab you a chair as well,” said Alec, but before he was even able to stand up, Magnus planted himself on top of his legs and he smiled up to his ears.

“Why? Won’t you share this one with me?” asked Magnus with a small voice and a pout and Alec just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close as he nodded, resting his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder as he looked over at, Magnus opening the book and smirked when he felt Alec cracking up behind him. There were all the things they’ve covered before and something told Magnus that Alec wouldn’t need a lot more studying. Same with Magnus, he was an expert for a human anatomy then, especially Alexander’s!


	16. Chapter 16

''Magnus, I'm nervous,'' whispered Alec as he and Magnus were standing behind the curtain, which was about to go up any time now. It wasn't the day of the final performance, but they were doing the last few rehearsals before the big day and because it was going to be the first time that he and Magnus were about to show off their dancing part in front of the whole drama club, Alec was kind of nervous, rubbing his sweaty palms together and Magnus only smiled as he looked up at his boyfriend, who was shaking like crazy in fear, but Magnus knew that everything was going to be just okay and he smiled.

''You will do amazing, darling,'' said Magnus with a wink and Alec shrugged, because he wasn't so sure. Yes, when it was just him and Magnus, he managed to dance fairly decent and he swallowed thickly. Maybe they should have just stuck with singing, but Magnus wanted to dance as well and because Alec didn't want to make him feel like he was being left out of the fun, decided to go with it. To make his boyfriend happy. Plus, it was fun dancing with Magnus... in _private._ Alec's breath shook and he nervous squeezed Magnus' hand.

''What if I make-make fun of myself?'' whispered Alec and then just shook his head. ''Y-yeah, maybe it's for the best if I don't dance, huh?'' was rambling Alexander and Magnus' smile was growing as he folded his arms on top of his chest, but Alec wasn't done yet. ''Because you're an amazing dancer and I'll just mess up and people will laugh at us,'' said Alec and as he imagined the whole theatre of people laughing at him, he wanted to hide away and never come out again. ''Maybe we should just cancel it. Yes, huh?'' he asked and was about to walk off the stage, but Magnus held his hand and pulled him in, giving him a playful smack across the shoulder.

''Alexander, snap out of it,'' said Magnus and tried not to laugh, because Alec was being even more adorable than usual. How was that even possible?! Alec tried to calm down his racing heart and he nodded, closing his eyes, feeling warmth slowly hugging his face and when he opened his eyes, he saw Magnus really close to him. “You will do just fine. Besides, you do know that this is just a _rehearsal?_ ” whispered Magnus back and tried not to giggle, but then Alec started freaking out even more.

“Oh, my God, you are right!” shrieked Alec and started walking around in circles. “I-it’ll be even worse when the-the actual day of performance comes. Oh, Magnus, this is bad… this is _very_ bad, I will die out there, pass out. Rest in peace, future me,” was rambling Alec again and Magnus exhaled, face-palming himself and he really didn’t know what to do. Alexander’s dancing was _amazing_ in Magnus’ opinion and he was a professional dancer. Besides, to Magnus it didn’t even matter about winning. It did before with Camille, but now… he was just happy to be with Alec and have fun. He’d always be a winner if he sang with Alec.

“Any time now?” asked Simon from behind the curtain as he was sitting at the piano, waiting for his start, Magnus slowly sticking his head out of the curtain and he looked towards Simon, who was waiting for them to start.

Magnus narrowed his eyes as he looked down among the chairs and saw… why was Camille…? No, _focus,_ he said to himself. Magnus looked towards his father, who perked up, worry written over his face, because he thought that something was wrong, but Magnus gave him a smile and thumbs up. Magnus then looked towards his friends, Ragnor, Raphael, Catarina, Underhill, Marcel and Izzy, who all sent him thumbs up and he smiled. Seriously, why was Alec worrying so much? They had such supportive friends at the drama club, so it didn’t really matter, now did it?

“Yes, just another minute,” said Magnus to Simon then, who nodded and sighed, Magnus quickly disappearing behind the curtain and he went over to Alec, who was on his way off the stage and he quickly pulled him closer, taking his hands and he kissed him softly, making Alec’s brain of thoughts slow down, so that his mind wasn’t racing so much and he was slowly calming down when Magnus kissed him again. Alec shuddered. He didn’t know how this worked, but it was like magic and he couldn’t stop smiling when Magnus pulled back and gave him a curious look. “Better?” asked Magnus softly and Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” whispered Alec and looked down. “How-how do you do this?” he then asked and Magnus gave him a little smile, then a wink.

“It’s because I’m magic, you see,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. He had to agree with him there; he really was magical. “Just don’t focus on others, yes?” asked Magnus softly and Alec nodded, the warmth of Magnus’ hands in his calming him down again when he felt his heart starting to race again. “Just focus on me, look at me and everything will be okay. You’re an amazing singer and a good dancer,” said Magnus, giving him a little wink and Alec gave him a sheepish smile, nodding. He wasn’t so sure, but if Magnus said it then maybe it was true.

“Okay,” said Alec and kept holding onto Magnus’ hand. He couldn’t let go. If he did, he’d probably just run away again, his heart feeling tight and he was holding onto Magnus so tight that he was probably crushing his hand, but he couldn’t help it. Much to his luck, Magnus didn’t say anything and instead just kissed him again.

“Ready?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Sure,” he said and took in a deep breath as Magnus went to Simon, telling him that it was okay for them to start, the curtain slowly pulling up and Alec suddenly felt very much _exposed_ as he felt the curious eyes of others, but then he looked into Magnus’ beautiful eyes and he forgot about the others, a little dopey smile on his face as Magnus slowly started singing and Alec tried not to think about too much about the dancing part. Magnus and he had gotten through it countless number of times, so he knew it perfectly.

Alec didn’t even know when, but it was his turn to sing and as they sang together, Alec’s heart made a skip. He was surprised that even dancing wasn’t that hard, slowly moving with Magnus, who was beautiful and stunning. He was born for the stage, one could totally see that he was glowing on it and Alec was having a hard time with keeping up with him, but he managed to do it. Even though he was struggling, he made it seem so effortlessly, the others watching them in complete silence, Izzy sighing happily as she watched her twin brother; the two were truly stunning. One could totally see their love they held for each other, it shined through their dance and song. It was beautiful.

Magnus was glowing and he chuckled when he felt Alec cutely stumbling over his words when he spun him around. Alec was about to panic, but Magnus stole a quick kiss before it was his time to sing again and thus Alec was calm again and he smiled as he dipped Magnus down, then slowly lifted him up, having Magnus then spin him around and he was just giggling as they finished their song soon after, lips locked on lips as the song finished and Simon was smiling by the piano. Ah, they really did his songs justice. Blessed. He was blessed.

For a second or so, there was a complete silence, but then Asmodeus stood up, tears in his eyes as he was so moved, in his typical drama king fashion. He stood up and started clapping. “Bravo,” he said and Magnus quickly pulled away, feeling his cheeks redden and Alec was just smiling shyly. “ _Brava,_ ” added Asmodeus, because he was just… oh they were both stunning and the others then joined him in. “Amazing job, guys. Stunning, just amazing. Magnus, Alec, both such an amazing performance,” he went on and on about boasting them and no one could really protest. Well, no one except for Camille.

“I’ve seen better,” said Camille and rolled her eyes, Alec filling with anger in a matter of seconds and Magnus only rolled his eyes. “Just wait till you see us,” said Camille and looked to Lorenzo, standing up as it was their turn. Asmodeus was boiling with anger at the back. Oh, he wished that he could kick her out of the drama club. Well, technically he could, but it would be frowned up the others professors as he was Magnus’ father after all. But, seriously, if she… “Come, Lolo,” said Camille and signed Lorenzo to follow her as if he was her lap dog.

And that was when Lorenzo had it enough. “Go perform yourself, I’m tapping out,” said Lorenzo and Camille’s jaw dropped. “I might not like them as well, but they were phenomenal,” he then commented about Magnus and Alec, surprising all of them in the room. What? He might not be on their side, but he appreciated art. “So go on, perform yourself, I’m officially done with you,” said Lorenzo and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“But-but-but,” was she stammering. “You _can’t_ do this to me,” he then said and Asmodeus finally snapped as well.

“Well luckily, Rey has a solo as a backup,” said Asmodeus and Camille’s jaw dropped. “And you should really leave, because you’re not welcomed at my club anymore,” he then added and Camille was just in sheer shock and horror. “But I’ll just make this easy,” said Asmodeus. “Do us all a favour and leave the drama department,” he said and Camille let out her very whiny fake-cry tone and was just appalled.

“Are you kicking me out?!”

“Well, _duh,_ ” said Asmodeus, sassy and Magnus grinned when Camille looked at him.

“You can’t just-” she said as she quickly picked up her bag. “I’ll go to Headmistress Penhallow and told her how you’ve just-”

“Oh, please do,” said Asmodeus and looked completely uninterested. “Also, tell her to say hi to her daughter for me,” said Asmodeus and he and Penhallow were quite close, so there were no real fears that Camille’s would actually hurt him in anyway. That seemed to piss her off even more as in the end she left the place completely humiliated and that was the complete downfall of Camille Belcourt. In the past Magnus would feel for her and try to defend her, but now he felt completely nothing. Not even an ounce of compassion and he rather started smiling when his friends went to him to congratulate him on amazing performance.

* * *

“Okay, Alec,” said Luke. The two of them were currently behind the school. As it was a lot warmer out there days the two of them decided to have a little one on one training session behind the school’s courtyard and Alec was living for it, because it was a lot of fun playing with Mr. Garroway and he was smiling as he finally managed to take the ball away from Luke, but then still got blocked as he tried shooting through the hoop. Luke smiled and then handed him the ball again. “Good job, try to be a bit faster the next time though,” said Luke and Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” said Alec and panted as he bounced the ball against the floor a few times before he tried getting past Luke again. As he played with his father, it was a piece of cake, so he was glad that with Luke it was quite a bit of a challenge. He was a lot better than his father and thanks to Luke, Alec _finally_ advanced with playing. He was quite impressed with himself as well and he somehow with his next try, he managed to get past Luke and shot the ball right through the hoop. “Yes, how’s that, old man?!” asked Alec in his adrenaline rush, but then his eyes widened when he realised what he said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-” he started as his father would put a smack down on his for talking like that, but Luke only laughed.

“Not bad for an old man, is it?” laughed Luke as he quickly stole the ball away from Alec when he let his guard down and Alec couldn’t seem to take it away from him again, thus Luke scored a score as he shot the ball through the hoop and then started laughing, Alec still surprised. He wasn’t angry with him?!

“You’re not angry?”

“Angry?” laughed Luke. “Please,” said Luke and then shrugged it off. It looked like Alec needed a rest, so he signed him to come join him at the bench, hanging him his water bottle as Alec forgot his own at his locker. “Here, drink,” said Luke and Alec smiled, politely thanking him and he then just sighed happily, closing his eyes. “You’re getting very good,” said Luke and Alec felt his cheeks redden at the compliment. He still wasn’t used to getting compliments, but at least he didn’t get all emotional anymore when Luke would compliment him… so progress?

“Thanks,” said Alec and then happily chugged down the water, leaning back against the fence and smiled.

“So, um, Alec,” said Luke and Alec looked at him. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” he then said and Alec narrowed his eyes. “Your mother,” said Luke slowly and looked at Alec, who started cracking up, but then he nodded and waited for the man to continue. “I haven’t heard from her since the parent-teacher conference. How is she?” asked Luke carefully, trying _not_ to seem a creep about it.

Alec snorted. “She’s fine, now that divorce is done and all, she’s a completely changed person,” rambled Alec and Luke perked up.

“Oh, cool, cool,” said Luke and made a pause. “Does she… mention me at all?” he then asked and Alec just started laughing, because the way Luke was slowly trying to get him to talk about Maryse was hilarious. Even old people were dorks at dating. Huh, fascinating fact! Alec was silent and Luke quickly looked away. “Never mind. I mean it’s also very unprofessional of me to be asking about my student’s-”

“She talks about you… almost all the time,” said Alec and Luke’s eyes widened.

“She does?!” asked Luke and then smiled. “Your mother… she’s an amazing woman,” carried Luke on and Alec was just shaking his head.

“Do you want me to give her phone number?” asked Alec and Luke’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, no, no, no, that would be highly-”

“Here you go,” said Alec and reached for his backpack. It was actually his mother who gave him the piece of paper, which had her name and number written on it and was trying to get him to give it to Luke. It was kind of hilarious, but Alec finally found a good opportunity, so he grabbed it and just gave him the number or else his mother would drive him insane anyway. “She wants you to have it.”

“Great!” said Luke and made sure to quickly save it into his phone and Alec was just cracking up. After Luke sent a quick text to her, he quickly hid away his phone and decided that they should start training again… mainly because he didn’t want to be waiting with his phone in his hands like an excited teenager. Alec was just laughing, but then joined Luke again as he was ready to go again. Oh, he was going to kick his butt this time around!

Alec and Luke were happily playing basketball when someone decided to waltz in and ruin their fun. And that one was no other than Robert Lightwood, who came marching out of the school completely pissed off. Oh, that day wasn’t his day at all as he was raging mad. He was called into Penhallow’s office and… it didn’t end well. He was called in to talk about the rumours she heard about his teaching techniques as more and more students would complain over him. And because he was an impulsive man, he completely snapped at her and thus… ended up losing his job. And when he saw Garroway and his son playing basketball together and see them have so much fun… and seeing that Alec’s game had _improved_ somehow… he lost it for the second time.

“You stay away from my son,” roared Robert and Alec flinched when he saw his father coming to the courtyard, Luke quickly going to Alec.

“Are you okay-”

“I told you to stay the fuck away from my son,” said Robert and tried to shove Luke away, but he wasn’t budging as he stepped in front of Alec, whose heart filled with hatred and anger as he looked towards his father. “Alec,” said Robert and Alec looked at him, telling Luke that it was okay to move. After what happened that day they really haven’t spoken to each other.

“Luke, it’s okay,” said Alec and Garroway slowly stepped away, but kept his eyes on Alec.

“Are you sure?” asked Luke.

“Yeah,” whispered Alec and looked down.

“Just in case, I’ll be just over at the bench,” said Luke. “If you try anything,” he said to Robert. “I’ll make sure you’ll be picking up your teeth off the floor,” said Luke and slowly moved aside, but kept his eyes on Alec and the man, grumbling as he just didn’t understand why he wouldn’t leave the poor teen alone. Well, he was his _father,_ but-

“What do you want, dad?” asked Alec, his voice stern and nervous and he slowly looked up.

Robert took in a deep breath. “You’re training basketball with _him_ now?!” asked Robert and Alec could see that his father felt betrayed by that. His feelings were hurt. Well, so were Alec’s when he-

“So?” asked Alec.

“And the drama club?!”

“I’m managing both just fine for your information,” said Alec and saw that his dad was still hung up on that. “What do you want?” he then asked defensively.

“Everything’s falling apart,” said Robert and Alec arched an eyebrow. “I lost my-my family, now I’ve lost my job, I-” he said and rubbed the back of his neck, Alec making a step back when Robert wanted to come closer. Alec’s eyes widened; his dad lost his job?! He almost felt bad for him, but then he remembered just how much he made his mom suffer with his lies and affairs and he recovered straight away.

“What comes around, goes around,” said Alec and Robert snapped.

“You ungrateful, spoiled…” he started, but then bit his tongue and for once made a smart decision by not continuing to bad-mouth his son. “How’s Maryse?” he then asked and Alec stiffened.

“Good. Mom’s happy,” said Alec and Robert nodded.

“And Maxie, Izzy and Jace?” asked Robert and Alec’s felt his lower lip shake. So, he was worried about everyone, _but_ him?!

“They’re all fine,” said Alec. “I’m fine too, thanks for asking,” he then asked and Robert narrowed his eyes. “Not that you care,” said Alec and made a step back. “Not that you ever cared, anyway,” he repeated himself and then had enough of it, going to Luke, who stood up when he saw Robert coming to them. Alec had his head bowed down.

“Let me speak with my son, we’re still not-” started Robert and Luke looked at Alec, who shook his head and Luke shoved him away.

“No, I think you’re done here. You’re making Alec uncomfortable, so take a stroll. Goodbye,” said Luke and Robert looked past him, Alec looking down and was shaking in anger. Robert cursed, kicking the fence, but then left and Luke sat down next to Alec. “Hey, it’s okay, forget about him,” said Luke when he saw Alec sitting on the bench, sad and deflated.

“He never cared about me, did he?”

Luke didn’t know how to reply to that. But he did wrap an arm around Alec and pulled him into a half hug and shrugged. “You’ve got plenty of other people who love and care for you around you, Alec,” said Luke and Alec slowly lifted his head up, nodding. That was true and he didn’t take that for granted… not for even a second. “Including me,” said Luke and Alec nodded.

“In this few months you’ve been more of a father to me than he’s ever been in my entire life,” commented Alec under his breath and then somehow cheered up, huffed and then rubbed his palms together. “So, another round?” asked Alec and Luke shook his head.

“Oh, no,” said Luke and hummed. “Go get changed and let’s get something to eat instead,” said Luke and Alec perked up. “You can invite your brother and sister to come along,” said Luke and Alec smiled up to his ears.

“Can Magnus come too?” asked Alec with a sheepish smile.

“But of course,” said Luke with a smile and Alec happily cheered.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec and Izzy were walking down the halls of Alicante High, happily chatting and giggling as they were discussing their final plans for the musical performance that was finally going to take place in just a week and both of them were beyond excited. And Alec was scared, he was so nervous, but he knew that it was going to be okay. With Magnus there standing by him, he was going to do just fine. All in all, he didn't want to win anyway. He just wanted to have a good time and now with Camille being totally out of question, all of them were able to relax. Even _Rey_ of all people was starting to show some kind of kindness towards them. Even though he was still snappy and whiny, but well... it was him after all. Alec grinned when Izzy tugged onto his forearm and he looked at his twin.

''So, Alec, what will you be wearing for the performance?'' asked Izzy and Alec frowned, because he didn't really think about it. Well, Magnus had his outfit picked out, so maybe Alec could match up to him, somehow. In the end, Alec just shrugged and Izzy's jaw dropped to the floor, going in front of him and she shook her head. ''Wait, wait... Alec... are you trying to tell me that you still haven't picked out what you'll be wearing?!'' shrieked Izzy and Alec only rolled his eyes. ''Don't you roll your eyes at me, Alec, this is serious,'' said Izzy, completely horrified.

''Oh, please,'' said Alec and just shrugged it off. ''I can wear something plain. It's not like people will be watching me anyway. All of eyes will be on Magnus, including mine,'' said Alec as his eyes were now glowing again and Izzy just snorted, but then texted Magnus that he needed to take Alec shopping. Isabelle would have loved to do that, but she had already promised Jace that she would help Clary with trying to help him prepare for the Math exam, so she was busy. Plus, she and Simon needed to practice as well.

Alec looked over Izzy's shoulder and his eyes narrowed when he saw his sister texting his boyfriend. ''What are you-'' started Alec, but then his voice trailed off and he let out a tired whine when he saw the words _shopping_ written and he sighed sadly. But well, Magnus was quick to response, adding a lot of excited emojis to the text and Alec couldn't help but smile. Well, maybe it would be fun; just the two of them. Trying on clothes. Being in the changing room with Magnus, seeing him strip down and- ''Oh, shopping sounds lovely,'' said Alec as he was already salivating about the amazing view the changing room was going to provide him with and Izzy just rolled her eyes.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” muttered Izzy and Alec’s eyes widened.

“How did you-”

“Twin telepathy, baby,” said Izzy and both of them started laughing, Izzy happily taking Alec’s forearm as she started dragging him towards the lockers, but then they were interrupted when Underhill stepped up to them and it looked like he was searching them (or at least Alec) for a while now. "Oh, Theo, hi," said Isabelle happily and Theo just waved her and looked at Alec, who frowned and he cocked his head to the side.

“Is everything okay?” asked Alec and Izzy arched an eyebrow when Underhill suddenly grabbed Alec’s shoulders.

“Man, I need your help,” said Underhill and Alec started laughing, because he was being hilarious and in the end he only nodded, but Underhill still wasn’t talking as he was looking around to see if they were alone. Not many students were around, so Underhill felt safe with asking the request right there and he took in a deep breath. “Well, okay, here we go,” said Underhill. “The-the musical is coming along and I, well… I thought… you need to help me,” he went on by rambling and Alec grinned when he noticed the flush on Underhill’s cheeks.

“Theo, use _words,_ you need to tell me properly how I can help,” said Alec and Underhill nodded.

“Yes, of course, words, I can do that,” said Underhill and Izzy giggled next to him, but allowed Theodore to continue. “Look, you’re good at writing poems, yes?” asked Underhill and Alec only shrugged, because sure? He didn’t really know, but Luke seemed to like his poetry. “Well! I was meaning to ask you… _and_ Simon if he’s free,” said Underhill and looked at Izzy. “You, too,” he said and Isabelle nodded. “Could you all please help me write a song?” he asked slowly and then took in a deep breath, Alec arching an eyebrow.

“A song?” asked Izzy.

“With the musical coming and you all having your each song to perform gave me an idea,” said Underhill. “Not that I can sing for shit, but well,” said Underhill. “Maybe I could try it too? Not that I would be competing with any of you guys, I just want to do it for fun,” said Underhill and clicked with his tongue. “I-I want to write a song for Marcel and surprise him,” whispered Underhill, looking like a chaotic mess as he looked around and then exhaled. Okay, no Marcel being seen around, so he was safe. “I thought I’d want to surprise him on the day of the musical. And I have many-many ideas, but I lack talent and music skills to pull it on my own, so I thought-” he started, but then Izzy squealed and he stopped talking.

“Oh my God, that is so cute,” said Izzy. “And so romantic. Oh, Alec, we have to help him,” said Izzy and Alec didn’t even need to be told twice as he was on board as soon as Underhill said _can you help me._ Of course! Oh those two lovebirds! Alec grinned and he nodded.

“Of course, it would be our pleasure,” said Alec and Underhill gave him a giant bear hug.

“You’re the best!” said Underhill and then smiled.

“I’m gonna go call Simon right now,” announced Izzy and moved to the side, leaving Underhill and Alec on their own for a few minutes. Alec smiled at Underhill proudly and gently tapped his shoulder.

“You know you’ll be singing in front of the whole school?” asked Alec carefully.

“Yep,” said Underhill and rubbed his palms together. “A-and in front of my-my parents too,” whispered Underhill and looked at Alec. It finally hit Alec then; not only he’d be surprising Marcel, but it would be him coming out to people and Alec just… went to Underhill and hugged him, because he knew how nervous he had to be.

“I’m so proud of you,” said Alec and Underhill gave him a sheepish smile.

“Thanks,” said Underhill awkwardly and their silence was ended when Izzy stepped closer.

“Okay, let’s get going, Simon is waiting for us,” she said and Underhill’s jaw dropped. Oh, they’d be doing this _now?!_ But in the end, he allowed the Lightwoods to drag him to the drama department, Simon already waiting for them at the piano with a pencil in his hands, all ready as he couldn’t wait to write this down! Oh, it was going to be amazing!

* * *

“How about this one, darling?” asked Magnus as he brought a tenth different button up shirt to the changing room for Alec. Alec was officially done with the shopping; he liked the first one he tried on and wanted to call it a day. However, his boyfriend didn’t seem to agree, so Alec was just sitting there, sighing and regretting his life choices. Shopping really wasn’t… his thing and he whined when he looked at the shirt that Magnus brought. It had _glitter_ on it!

“I’m not sure,” said Alec and Magnus looked deflated. “It’s a bit too much, all the glitter-”

“It’s why it’s so special, Alexander,” said Magnus, who was living for this. As soon as he received Izzy’s text about shopping, he was so excited and he couldn’t contain himself. Picking out outfits was something that he loved and he was just so excited that he got to be the one to pick out Alec’s clothes for their performance, keeping in mind that he needed to make it fit his own well. Magnus was going to be wearing black trousers, paired out with a bright, purple and shiny button up shirt, so Alec needed to be all glittery as well.

“There’s too much glitter,” commented Alec and Magnus gave him an offended look.

“There’s never too much glitter,” said Magnus all serious and Alec rolled his eyes, but smiled and then Magnus attacked him with his puppy eyed look and it the end, he took the shirt. It was a black one, Magnus making sure that it would fit Alec’s tastes, but still that had _extra_ something and Alec gave up.

“Okay,” said Alec and Magnus happily kissed him.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” sang Magnus happily and then rubbed his palms together. “Sit and wait, I’ll go see if there’s some pants to go with the shirt,” said Magnus and Alec clicked with his tongue. He could easily wear one of his old black jeans, but didn’t want to comment on it as Magnus would probably be _offended_ again, so he was a good boyfriend and sat there until Magnus came back with pants that looked they would be very _tight._ “Try them on,” said Magnus and then pushed back inside of the changing room and then stepped in as well, closing the curtain and he happily waggled his eyebrows, Alec flushing up to his ears when Magnus pressed up against him and pinned him to the wall.

“Why-why are you-”

“I want to see,” said Magnus as his eyes lit up and Alec started laughing, in the end pecking his lips as made Magnus sit onto the chair, while he put started unbuttoning the last shirt he tried on and Magnus sighed happily when he saw Alec with the opened button up shirt. _Damn._ That was definitely what his eyes liked to see a lot, the shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders and he just wanted to help his boyfriend out, but then managed to sit still and enjoy the show. “Pants are coming off next,” said Magnus and Alec flushed again.

“Why-”

“Because I said so,” said Magnus and Alec grinned, shaking his head. He stumbled out of his regular jeans and heard Magnus sighing behind him as he bent down to pick up the pants Magnus picked out for him and he rolled is his eyes. “Damn,” said Magnus and Alec turned around, bright flush on his cheeks.

“Don’t. Even. Start,” he said slowly and quickly pulled up the pants, groaning as it was a tight fit. They fit, Magnus knew his body proportions very well and… Alec was flushing again. Magnus, on the other hand, was drooling. “How do I look?” asked Alec, still shirtless and Magnus reminded himself that he needed to use words to express himself, because _damn._ “It’s not good, is it? I thought so, it’s too tight like I thought!”

“Turn around,” said Magnus and Alec turned around. Now those pants were made by the God himself, because Alec’s butt looked amazing in them and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He gently smacked Alec’s butt and Alec turned around.

“Hey!”

“You look yummy,” commented Magnus. “Good enough to eat up. Try the shirt on too, it’s tailored, so it should be fitting you well,” he said and Alec nodded, putting it on and Magnus was deceased. “That’s it, that’s the winner. We’re so getting this,” said Magnus as he couldn’t even put it in words properly how amazing Alexander looked and he stood up, going to Alec, trying to fix the collar a bit, but in honesty, he just wanted to have his hands all over his hot boyfriend.

“You think so?” stammered Alec with a flush and his throat went dry when he felt Magnus’ fingers on his neck, then they travelled down his arms and Magnus licked his lower lip.

“I mean just wow. I’ve outdone myself,” said Magnus, patting himself on the back with his words and Alec was just staring down at Magnus, who was still too busy with admiring his gorgeous boyfriend. He felt Magnus’ hands travel onto his chest and Magnus grinned when he felt how fast his heart was beating, looking up at him and he just pulled the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him down and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss, Alec pressing Magnus up against the wall with a loud bang and they both started giggling.

Alec kissed Magnus again, who slid his hands down his back and Alec shuddered when he felt Magnus’ hands going underneath the shirt, lifting it up and when Magnus’ lips were on his neck, Alec let out a loud, surprised moan. He then felt Magnus’ hands on his ass, because Magnus just had to get a feel of that and Alec heard his moans getting louder as he felt Magnus gently squeezing that place. That worked like a cold shower, because he remembered where they were and he quickly pulled back, Magnus pouting. “I-I,” stammered Alec and then swallowed thickly. “Hold that thought. We buy this and then we’re-”

“My place, yes,” panted Magnus back, kissing Alec one final time. He had to force himself to leave the changing room before Alec and he straightened his clothes, his face red and he wiped his lips, trying to avoid the glares of a worker and he just cleared his throat.

 Okay, they weren’t suspicious at all!

* * *

“Magnus, hold on a bit,” said Alec in between his giggles as Magnus quickly unlocked the door and pushed him inside of his home, the shopping bag falling on the floor as Alec didn’t have enough time to think. As soon as Magnus closed the door, he pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him, Alec laughing and he kissed Magnus back, whose head was spinning. He held himself back all the way from the mall, which was a long time. 15 minutes was a long fucking time, okay?! Seeing Alexander dressed like that did things to him and he just- “Wait,” stammered Alec and pulled back.

“Hmm?” whispered Magnus and pecked his lips.

“Your dad,” said Alec and started looking around.

“Won’t be home for another hour,” hummed Magnus and kissed Alec’s neck, peppering his throat with little kisses. “He’s got rehearsal for his own musical,” carried Magnus on and Alec closed his eyes, groaning and his fingers went into Magnus’ hair, pulling on it as Magnus smiled against Alec’s skin. “So, we’ve got the whole place to ourselves,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s mouth, chills running down Alec’s spine and his throat went very dry, very quickly.

“Fuck, yes,” whispered Alec and crushed his lips on top of Magnus’ again, who happily kissed him back. “Your-your room,” whispered Alec and Magnus then stole another kiss from him. “ _Now,_ ” he then ordered, Magnus grinning as he took Alec’s hand into his own and quickly ran up the stairs, they stumbling across the hallway to Magnus’ room and soon Alec had Magnus pinned down beneath him, eyes glowing and Magnus pulled him down for another kiss, Alec happily complying, growing bolder and Magnus hissed when he felt Alec’s cold fingers against his tummy.

“C-cold,” said Magnus, giggling and Alec cursed.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” said Alec and then started blowing his hands. “Wait, let me warm up and-”

“I can help with that,” said Magnus with a wink, kissing Alec’s hand and Alec started laughing again, but then his giggles died out when Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist and started pulling his sweater up, tugging at it, wanting to get rid of it, because it was getting in the way. Alec smiled and lifted up, taking his sweater off and Magnus happily moaned as he gazed upon Alec’s naked body. “I’m so lucky, all of this is mine,” said Magnus as his hand was travelling down Alec’s chest and the jock just groaned as he leaned down, lips colliding onto Magnus’.

Alec’s head disappeared under Magnus’ over-sized shirt, planting little kisses all over his stomach and chest, Magnus happily encouraging Alec to keep on going, until his own shirt came flying down and they were kissing again, tongues and lips clashing, their little groans and whimpers being the only thing heard in the room. That was until they heard the door of Magnus’ room suddenly opening and Alec came flying off Magnus in less than a second, eyes wide as Magnus prompted himself up onto his elbows and saw his dad there.

“Boy, I thought we’ve talked about this,” said Asmodeus and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“D-dad, what are you doing home so-”

“The rehearsal ended sooner than expected,” explained Asmodeus softly, but then remembered that he needed to be strict about this. “What’s the rule, Magnus? Keep the door open and no-”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes, while Alec was still coming back to his senses. Asmodeus had just caught them! And he was _so embarrassed._ “Open door rule, keep hands off each other, and so on,” said Magnus and Alec quickly put on his shirt, while Magnus didn’t look too concerned. “But you weren’t home, dad, so-”

“Nuh-huh, don’t want to hear another excuse,” said Asmodeus and Magnus rolled his eyes again.

“Sir, I am _so_ sorry,” stammered Alec and Asmodeus clasped his hands together.

“Oh, Alec, it’s so lovely to see you. Will you be staying for dinner?” asked Asmodeus, his annoyance gone and Alec just nodded, because he didn’t want to annoy the man. “Lovely,” said Asmodeus happily, Magnus laughing and his father narrowed his eyes again. “He can stay in your room, but I’ll be keeping an eye on you two _,_ ” said Asmodeus and Alec flushed even more, but Magnus was laughing. “No more funny business.”

“Yes, dad,” said Magnus. Asmodeus then left the room and Magnus rubbed his palms together, going to Alec again and he kissed him happily. “Now where were we,” said Magnus and Alec pointed to the open door.

“Your dad-”

“Oh, hush, he’s just teasing us and-”

“What did I say?!” suddenly said Asmodeus again and Alec jumped back. “… fucking hormones, I swear to God,” said Asmodeus under his breath, Alec flushing again and Magnus started laughing again, shaking his head.

“We’ll come down soon, dad,” said Magnus and in the end put on his shirt.

“Good,” said Asmodeus, tapping his foot against the floor as he waited for them leave Magnus’ room, Alec even more embarrassed than before. Magnus wasn’t really pissed off with his dad, because he knew he was just watching out for him. Plus, he _was_ an over-protective person and he wasn’t going to hold it against him. His dad was his hero after all and he just grinned when he saw Asmodeus’ face. In the end, Asmodeus just had to laugh and shake his head.

Ah, yes… young love. What could you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with daddy was inspired by the comment Jen left! So thank you for that, it's hilarious haha xD


	18. Chapter 18

Alec, Underhill and Simon were sitting by the piano and the pianist was running his fingers through his hair, looking at Underhill as he couldn't make up his mind. The three of them were still working on that song for Marcel and the musical was just a few days away, but the song was nowhere near being finished as Underhill was taking a lot of time on deciding what would fit perfectly for Marcel. Truth be told, they didn't even have the chorus written down and Simon looked at Underhill as he was studying the sheet music again, not that he could read the notes written on it anyway, but it still  _ helped _ him with being more motivated. Underhill groaned and then put the sheet music back, looking over at Alec and he whined.

''Ah, this is impossible, I'll never have this ready until Friday,'' said Underhill as he was slowly giving into his despair and he then leaned back in his chair, Alec crossing his arms on top of his chest and he shook his head. Underhill wasn't giving up, at least not on his watch. ''Like I thought, it was a stupid idea to even begin with. I mean, me singing? Ugh, I'll just end up embarrassing myself and it'll be horrible,'' said Underhill as he was completely giving up on the whole idea. Would it be cute to surprise Marcel like this? Well, yes. But it was useless as they were nowhere near being done and-

''Look,'' said Simon and then rubbed his palms together. ''What we have so far, it's quite good. And romantic, so I wouldn't say we have  _ nothing,''  _ said Simon, trying to cheer up his friend, who just shrugged, managed a little smile, but then he went back to feeling sorry for himself and he just rolled his eyes. ''Just close your eyes, think about Marcel and the words shall come out on their own naturally,'' suggested Simon and Alec was quick to agree.

''I agree with Si,'' said Alec and Underhill looked at both of his friends and he then pressed his lips together. ''I mean when I close my eyes and think about Magnus, I could probably write a whole ode to him. The Ode to Magnus Bane,'' joked Alec and then waggled his eyebrows. ''Or a two hundred paged essay glorifying my amazing boyfriend,'' he carried on and made Simon roll his eyes, but in the end he just grinned, because it was the same for him with Izzy. He still didn't know what she saw in him and agreed to go out with him, so he considered himself privileged and-

''Oh, okay, okay,'' said Underhill and then bit his lower lip. ''Okay, you're a pro at this, man,'' he said as he was talking to Alec then. ''I trust you,'' he then said and Alec only snorted, but then went all serious as he saw that Underhill  _ wasn't _ joking around. “So, just close my eyes and think about him right?” asked Underhill, Simon and Alec looking at each other, trying to supress back their laughter and they just nodded. 

“Yes, you can do this, man,” said Alec.

“We believe in you,” chimed in Simon and Underhill took in a deep breath.

Okay, focus, was what Underhill told himself and slowly closed his eyes, his mind with Marcel and a little dopey smile spread across his lips as he could see himself gazing into those warm, beautiful green eyes and he grinned. What did he love the most about his boyfriend? Well, it was how comfortable he was around him; he didn’t have to pretend in front of him. He cherished every moment they had, Marcel taught him to live in the present and not for the future or past so much. Enjoy every little moment, not take it for granted. 

“ _ Right here, right now, _ ” whispered Underhill, trying to make it somehow poetic and Simon quickly shoved Alec’s side, who quickly picked up the pencil and started writing it down. “ _ I’m looking at you and my heart loves the view, _ ” said Underhill, going slow as he could hear Alec scribbling down the lyrics in the background. “ _ Cause you mean everything, _ ” he said and then felt himself getting stuck again. “ _ Right here, I promise you somehow… a forever? _ ” asked Underhill and opened his eyes. “No, scratch that, that was awful. Ugh, I suck so much,” groaned Underhill and Alec smacked his shoulder. 

“It’s not awful, it’s good,” said Simon and Underhill was caught by a surprise.

“It was very good yeah,” said Alec and shook his head. “Maybe go for this part with something like:  _ Right here, I promise you somehow that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be, but right now, there's you and me, _ ” finished Alec Underhill’s lyrics and Theodore was shook, because that was  _ so  _ good. Oh, Alec really had a way with words, didn’t he? Garroway didn’t praise him for nothing and he quickly nodded. 

“Yes, I like it, we’re going with that,” said Underhill happily and Alec snorted, Simon quickly trying to make the lyrics fit the melody for the song he had written and surprisingly, all worked well, Underhill’s heart melting when he heard Alec singing it out in the end and he only wished that he possessed such a skill at singing, but alas, it wasn’t happening. Oh well, maybe he could recite the song? “Wow, we’re amazing,” said Underhill and the trio looked at each other.

“We do make a pretty good team, don’t we, Si?” asked Alec and Simon was quick to agree.

“I agree,” said Simon and rubbed his palms together as he was pretty excited about the whole thing. 

What they had written down so far was pretty good, so after some polishing up the whole thing, he couldn’t wait for Friday for this masterpiece to be heard in front of the whole school. Underhill was excited as well, but mostly, very nervous. However, he wanted to do this; it was a perfect opportunity to come out to his parents. He couldn’t carry on hiding it, because it was weighting him down, the secrets and lies. But, he didn’t want to be alone when he did it either, so being in a public setting like this helped.  _ Plus  _ (and most importantly) he’d get to surprise his boyfriend, who was a little ball of excitement, so he wondered how he’d react.

The trio was huddled up at the piano, lost in their little own world and were too busy to notice that they weren’t really alone in the drama department anymore. There came waltzing in Marcel himself, but was much to their luck far enough from them to actually hear what they were doing. But, he had seen Underhill with the other two and he pouted. He was waiting for his boyfriend at the lockers so that they could walk home together, but Underhill completely missed out on this to hang out with these two?!  _ Hmph!  _ Marcel was sulking and he quickly marched down to them, Underhill catapulted onto his legs when he saw his boyfriend in there and Alec quickly hid the sheet music behind his back.

“So here you… what were you doing?” asked Marcel, getting suspicious, because it was very obvious that Alec was hiding something behind his back, while Simon was trying to cover up the evidence, sitting close to Alec and thus creating a living wall between Marcel and the sheet music.  _ Oof,  _ that was close!

“Um, nothing?” asked Alec and Underhill nodded.

“Completely nothing,” said Underhill and Marcel narrowed his eyes.

“You’re all terrible liars, you know?” asked Marcel and placed his arms on top of his chest. “He’s clearly hiding something,” he said and pointed to Alec, who shook his head.

“No I’m not,” said Alec defensively.

“Well, then show me your hands,” said Marcel and Alec quickly extended his free hand forward, while his other one was gripping the papers behind him and Marcel rolled his eyes. “ _ Both  _ of them… at the same time,” he said and Underhill was panicking. Luckily, Alec was fast enough and he quickly pushed the papers to Simon behind their backs and he raised both of his hands above him. Marcel narrowed his eyes, but still didn’t believe it.

“See, there, he has nothing,” said Underhill and took Marcel’s hands into his own, trying to distract him. “Now, babe, how about we go-”

“You’re deflecting,” said Marcel.  _ Damn it.  _ “What aren’t you telling me?” asked Marcel and brought his face really close to Underhill’s. “I mean, you rather hang out with them than to wait me by the lockers like usual,” he then said and looked down, voice small and Alec snorted. Was Marcel… jealous? Could be. Magnus also-

“Aw, don’t pout,” said Underhill and Marcel rolled his eyes.

“Well, here you are, in a company of these two handsome guys, while I-” started ranting Marcel away, but Underhill quieted him down with a long kiss, which helped with distracting and making his boyfriend feel better, but he was still glaring up and in the end, Underhill started cracking up, leaning down to kiss the frown away.

“It’s a surprise, okay?” said Underhill finally and Marcel brightened up.

“Oh, a surprise!” said Marcel happily and started looking around. “Oh, I do love surprises. I wonder what it is,” said Marcel and wanted to get Underhill to tell him early using his puppy-eyed look, which usually worked, but all that Underhill did was pinch Marcel’s nose and shook his head.

“Not this time, you’ll have to wait and see,” said Underhill with a grin and Marcel sighed.

“Well, it was worth giving it a try,” said Marcel. “Maybe if I try it on Lewis or Lightwood, I’d get-”

“Leave it be, Marcel, leave it be,” said Underhill and started dragging him away.

“But, hey! No, I want- Theo!” was being heard as Marcel was being dragged away from the drama department, Alec and Simon looking at each other, laughing as they just shook heads.

* * *

Alec was happily bouncing the ball around the gym, smile up to his ears and he giggled as he shot the ball straight through the hoop and then he turned around, congratulating himself, grinning when he saw Magnus coming closer to him. Ah, ever since he got the news that his father was fired, he felt a lot better. The school was still searching for a new coach for their basketball team, but Alec had heard the news… about how Penhallow was thinking about hiring Professor Garroway after Alec and a few of the others students came to her to tell her what an amazing job he was doing with training the rest of the basketball team. Alec hoped Luke would get the job; he loved teaching and basketball, so it would be perfect! Plus fun and-

“Think fast,” suddenly heard Alec and yelped when he saw a ball being thrown his way. As he wasn’t paying attention, the ball that Magnus threw to him almost landed against his head. It would if he didn’t duck and Magnus’ eyes widened. 

“Oh, shit, Alexander, I’m so sorry,” hollered Magnus and he quickly leaned down to Alec. “You’re okay? It didn’t hit you, right?” he then asked and narrowed his eyes when he saw that Alec was still ducking down. However, in the end, Alec ended up tackling Magnus against the floor and he happily climbed on top of him, having him pinned beneath him and he smiled widely.  _ Lovely.  _ “What are you doing now?” asked Magnus, but didn’t have any objections to this.

“Warming up,” announced Alec as his lips landed on Magnus’ neck and the other started giggling louder.

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” teased Magnus and wrapped his legs around Alexander, who happily nodded and kissed him softly against his lips. Luckily for the both of them, Magnus was thinking with his right head and he quickly made Alec lift up, going onto his legs and Alec spent a few more moments sitting on the floor, pouting and sulking, because that  _ wasn’t  _ enough high of a dose of Magnus’ kisses and cuddles. Tch. He’d just have to get more of them later on and-

“I do hope Luke gets the job. Maybe then I could go back on the team,” said Alec. “I miss being a Wild Cat if I’m perfectly honest,” he mumbled and Magnus’ eyes started glowing. Oh, Alexander as a wild cat… sounded so… wrong, but so right in his own dirty mind. Oh, Alexander was wild indeed, a little tiger and Magnus-

“Aw, my little Wild Cat,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, spinning them around and Alec arched an eyebrow. “That’s kind hot, don’t you think? A Wild Kitty,” carried on Magnus. Never did he think that he’d find the name of their school’s basketball team hot. Then again, everything was hot if it involved Alexander. “I bet I can make you purr and roar at the same time,” flirted Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped, almost choking on that breath that he took.

“Magnus, don’t make it weird,” said Alec, cheeks red and Magnus gave him an innocent look. 

“Who said it has to be weird, though?” asked Magnus with a grin and then pecked Alec’s lips again, spun them around and before Alec knew it, they were… slow dancing apparently? Others at the gym were staring, but Alec didn’t mind it one bit and they both giggled as they looked at each other. They continued fooling around like that until Alec saw his  _ father _ standing by the door and he completely froze, looked at Magnus and huffed under his breath. What was he…? Alec honestly didn’t think his father would be back after-

“What’s he doing here?” whispered Alec to Magnus as his face was pale again and Magnus quickly took his hand into his own and pulled him closer. Alec felt a bit better having Magnus there and he swallowed thickly. No seriously, why was he there?! Couldn’t he just  _ leave _ and-

“Here I come to say goodbye to my team and I walk onto…  _ this, _ ” grumbled Robert under his breath, referring to seeing Magnus and Alec ‘dancing’ before and he wrinkled his nose. Alec didn’t hear that, because he stepped away, but Magnus sure did and it was  _ really _ hard to keep his mouth shut. “Wasting your talents like this… by hopping around the stage and  _ singing _ . I can’t believe Maryse allows you to-”

“Be happy?” suddenly snapped Magnus, because he couldn’t just stand there and listen the man insult his boyfriend like that. Alec had then heard everything, but was just keeping quiet as he didn’t want to make a scene again. He didn’t feel like crying anymore as he came to terms that his father probably never really cared for him. Which was okay. Well, not really. Alec’s heart became heavy again and Magnus grumbled when he saw how sad Alexander looked. “I mean, what she’s a terrible parent. Wow, a mother wishing her son to be happy. The audacity in that one,” said Magnus, his voice  _ dripping _ with sarcasm and Robert glared at him.

“Need to have your boyfriend fight battles for you, are we son? Wow. Weak and pathetic,” said Robert, his speech kind of slurred and it hit only Alec then that his father was probably drunk. Wow. Just wow. And he came to school like this?

“Nah, not weak. He just doesn’t want to waste his breath on you,” carried Magnus on and Alec was shaking his head in the background, because he knew that this wasn’t going to bring anything good if his father  _ really _ was drunk. His levels of aggression only worsened when alcohol was involved and Alec took in a deep breath.

“Magnus, leave it be,” whispered Alec and tried to drag his boyfriend away.

“No, Alexander, I won’t just allow him to insult you like this,” said Magnus stubbornly. 

“It’s all of your fault,” grumbled Robert. “My son has never been interested in that monkey business until you came along,” he said and stumbled over his feet. “And now you’ve ruined it all,” said Robert and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“As long as you have someone else to blame,” said Magnus and Robert hiccupped. “Easier than accepting you’re a lousy father, isn’t it?” he then added and when he wanted to walk away, Robert snapped, grabbed Magnus’ shoulder and yanked him around. Alec’s eyes widened, but Magnus didn’t even flinch. 

“Magnus, don’t-”

“It's always easier to walk away isn't it?” asked Magnus, who might have been projecting his own issues onto this, but it didn't mean that he was wrong in any shape or form. "As soon as it gets difficult, you just walk away, don't you?" asked Magnus and Alec was looking at him wide-eyed, because he honestly didn't think that Magnus would get this upset over his father, until it hit him what Magnus had told him about his mother and his chest tightened. "You don't deserve to be a parent," added Magnus, which was too much and Robert shoved him away, Magnus shaking and he needed Alec's arms around him so that he didn't jump on Robert himself.

"I'd watch what you're saying-"

"It's the truth," said Magnus and ignored how much he was shaking. He didn't even know what happened; he just  _ snapped.  _ He had seen how much this man had hurt Alexander and with hearing everything he had to say… That he  _ still  _ talked down on Alexander… he just snapped and all of his own issues were out in the open. It was because he knew how much it hurt and he didn't want Alexander to suffer as he did, so he was in full on protective mode. "Being family means you commit to it, be there for them through bad and good. Encourage them no matter what not selfishly decide for them. And you're honestly the worst. Leaving your family at its lowest… abandoning your children… Having your other parent to work all the time… While you're alone home all the time..." he started, but then his voice cracked and all of the commotion made other teachers come into the gym, which made sure that Robert was gone pretty soon when they discovered he was indeed very much drunk.

"Magnus are you-"

"No," said Magnus and Alec wrapped his arms around him. "But I will be as soon as I kick his ass." 

"Magnus, let it go," whispered Alec into Magnus' ear and he looked up at him, gritting his teeth. "He can't hurt me anymore, not when I have you around me."

"I know… but my mother, she did the  _ same  _ so I know how it feels and it fucking pisses me off so much that-" he started, but then his voice trailed off when Alec hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," whispered Alec. "It's okay to not be okay," he then added and that was what broke Magnus as his emotions errupted right there, holding onto Alexander as it took him quite a while to calm down, but he felt a lot better afterwards, lighter and almost happier that he let it out.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Friday. It was freaking Friday and Alec was freaking out, because he couldn't believe that it was finally the  _ big  _ day; the performance. He was going to be dancing in front of the whole school and he was shaking as he was looking himself in the mirror, because they were already all in backstage and getting ready for it. Alec swallowed thickly, because he knew that the drama department was packed. Magnus was ecstatic, because the jocks and friends from Izzy's science club all worked together and promoted this singing competition to the entire school and Asmodeus was literally glowing when he saw the number of the audience. Ah, finally were the young people going to appreciate the arts.

Alec coming to the drama department with Isabelle really was a good thing; it helped break the stereotypes that were lying around the drama department. The twins showed that everyone could do singing and dancing that drama club wasn't something to be laughed at or made fun of. Asmodeus was very proud of his son as well. He had come such a long way and all in all, there were no losers there that day. The winner would go to regionals, but truth be told, without Camille around no one even focused on winning, not even Rey. All of them were there to just have a good time and what would happen would happen. Asmodeus clasped his hands together and smiled as he looked at his class. Ah, all of them grew up so much in the last few months.

Magnus smiled when he saw the nervous look on Alec's face and he gave him a little smile as he stepped in front of him and he gently held his hand, Alec feeling too nervous to even allow himself to breathe and Magnus cutely blinked up at him. "Take a breathe," said Magnus and Alec nodded, closing his eyes and he started breathing in and out rapidly. Ah, Alexander was too precious and Magnus just kept on smiling as he watched his boyfriend's failed attempts in calming down. No matter what Alec did, it didn't help and he opened his eyes when he felt Magnus' hands on his shoulders. "Now, look at me," said Magnus and Alec clenched his jaw.

"I'll fuck something up," said Alec and shook his head. "I-I can just feel it, I'll fuck something up. I'll step on your foot or trip and-and then we won't win and you won't get to go on regionals because of me and I know how much that would mean to you and I am going to ruin that opportunity to me. Oh my God, Magnus. I will ruin it all with my giant feet and legs and arms. Do i look like a scarecrow? Just end me, Magnus I can't-" started freaking out Alec and just as he was about to completely break down in his despair, he felt Magnus pulling him in and quieting him down with a long kiss.

"Alexander," said Magnus and tried not to laugh, but the way that Alec was blabbering was adorable and then he pouted, Alec finally listening to him and Magnus then kissed the tip of his nose. "All that matters is that we have fun out there, yeah? I thought we've discussed this ten times by now. No?" asked Magnus and Alec nodded, but then still shrugged and Magnus sighed, but the smile still remained on his lips. "Besides thanks to me you're an amazing dancer now so you'll do just great," said Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath.

"The whole school is out there," whined Alec and Magnus' eyes glowed with excitement.

"I know right?" asked Magnus and rubbed his palms together. "Isn't that super exciting? Everyone will see us," said Magnus as he loved attention. As for Alec, not so much and he just whined.

"Mom and Max are out there," said Alec. "What if I make a mistake? Then what? Max will never stop making fun of me. Oh, someone just-"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," said Magnus loudly and Alec flinched. Oh. Magnus said his  _ full _ name in such an authoritative way. Alexander was listening. "Now you'll do amazing and we'll be amazing and all will be okay. Like we practiced," said Magnus softly, took Alec's hands and leaned closer, cradling Alec's face then and Alec gulped. Oh, his throat was giving up on him; he'll fuck up singing too! "Just look at me and you'll be okay. It's just us when we dance, yes?" asked Magnus softly and Alec slowly nodded when he looked into Magnus' eyes.

"Yes, okay, yes," was saying Alec, but not really believing what he was saying. Yet, so far it was enough for Magnus as he didn't go on his case anymore. All in all, Magnus felt a bit nervous as well, butterflies in his stomach and he looked around the room. He smiled when he saw Catarina and Ragnor practicing their duet in the corner of the room and he stepped to them.

"You two ready?" asked Magnus and they nodded. "Where's our Raphi?" he then asked, looking around but soon found Raphael breaking out his dance moves on the other side of the room and he grinned.

"I wonder who will win," chimed in Ragnor and Catarina crossed her arms.

"Does it matter?" asked Catarina and Ragnor quickly shook his head, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't just a little bit interested in winning after all.

Magnus heard a little whine and he turned around; it looked like his boyfriend wasn't the only one having a mental breakdown, because there by the corner stood Simon and Izzy, the girl trying her best to calm him down as Simon wanted to walk out as well.

"I'm fit to be behind the piano, not on stage," said Simon and shook his head. "What was I thinking? Oh, man, I don't perform well under stress. Iz, I'm going to throw up, hold me," he whined and Izzy sighed.

"You'll do amazing, babe," said Izzy and kissed him.

"I'll die out there."

"No you won't. Now stop being the drama king. That's kind of Professor Bane's role," she said and Simon nodded, but then looked around and Magnus saw it then how pale his face was.

"I need a paper bag, get me the bag, I-"

"Amateurs," said a voice besides Magnus and he turned to see there Lorenzo and he narrowed his eyes. He didn't appreciate Rey talking down to his friends like that. 

"Watch it," warned him Magnus and Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "They're my friends and-"

"Relax, I'm not here to pick a fight with you," said Lorenzo and rolled his eyes. Alec noticed Lorenzo bugging Magnus so he hurried back to him just in time to hear him say, "I'm just here to say… Break a leg, Bane." And that didn't sit well with Alec at all.

"Break a leg?" growled Alec and pushed Lorenzo back. "How about I break you instead and-" he started, Magnus laughing out loud and he turned to him. "Why are you laughing?" he asked him and Magnus shook his head. Oh, Alexander was too precious.

"Break a leg means good luck in drama department," explained Magnus and Alec's jaw dropped, releasing Lorenzo and he gently straightened his clothes. Lorenzo looked pissed and made a step back.

"Amateurs. Like I said, amateurs," he said under his breath and walked away, Magnus laughing again. 

Alec was pouting because Magnus still wouldn't stop laughing and he just folded his arms on top of his chest, looking like a sulking child, but at the moment, he didn't really care and he rolled his eyes at Magnus when he gave him a look of amusement. "Aw, you're so cute then you're pouting, Alexander," said Magnus and Alec huffed as Magnus kissed his annoyance away. They giggled as they pressed their foreheads together and Alec closed his eyes until he felt someone tugging on his shirt, Alec clicking with his tongue as their little sweet moment got interrupted, but then he smiled when he saw his friend Theodore standing there, looking even worse than Simon over there and he looked around. Good, Marcel was still changing and Underhill-

"Alec, this was a bad idea. I can't sing. I really can't," whined Underhill and Magnus shook his head.

"Jocks," said Magnus, only kidding of course and he then tapped Underhill's back. "You'll do just fine. Just imagine how happy Marcel is going to feel," said Magnus and Underhill nodded.

"My parents are here," explained Underhill.

"Hey, if you're not ready to come-"

"Oh, I-I am," said Underhill and rubbed his palms together. "Just nervous. But so ready, I can't wait and  _ oh crap,  _ Marcel is here," said Underhill and then put on a poker face. "Hey!" said Underhill with too much excitement and Magnus looked at Alec as they both started laughing and Marcel smiled. 

"How do I look?" asked Marcel and Underhill's eyes went up and down and he started drooling.

"Smoking hot," he blurted out, making Marcel grin and thus earned himself a quick kiss. Alec smiled, but his smile soon faded when Asmodeus stepped to them, clasped his hands happily and announced.

"Show time," said Asmodeus happily and Alec looked at Simon. Crap, he was also going to need that bag.

* * *

 

The first to open the performance was Lorenzo, followed by Ragnor's and Catarina's duet. Alec was smiling when he was watching Simon and Isabelle, who were up next and for someone who was freaking out so much before, Simon was amazing out there, Alec feeling nervousness coming back as the next in line, Marcel stepped out there, Underhill appreciating the view very much indeed. Magnus found it kind of funny that Raphael was shaking next to him, biting his nails next to him as it was his turn after Marcel, but he ended up doing a very good job. After each performance, Asmodeus would go up on stage and explain in length just how much work went behind each song and Alec was shaking, beside they were next.

"Magnus, I'm dying," said Alec and placed his hand over his chest. "I'm pretty sure a human heart isn't supposed to be beating this fast," he whined and Magnus leaned up to kiss him, placing his own hand over Alec's racing heart and he just smiled fondly. "Fuck, he announced us," said Alec when he heard Asmodeus saying their names and he was ready to run away. Luckily Magnus' hand was there to keep him next to him.

"Next up are Alec and Magnus," said Asmodeus happily and made a little pause. "The lyrics written by our own Simon Lewis," he carried on and he smiled, sighing in his dramatic way as he tapped his cane against the floor. "What are you about to witness is magic. Pure magic," he said and then fondly looked to Alec peeking from behind the curtain and he smiled. "Their love will make you weep, prepare tissues, people, because my boy and Alexander Gideon are so talented," said Asmodeus. "It all started when my boy was five and came to me asking me if he could be a singer one day like his dear father, me," said Asmodeus and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, boy, here we go," said Magnus and rolled his eyes. Asmodeus was on a roll. "Dad-"

"Now moving on to when he was six-"

"I swear to God," said Magnus, cheeks red as Alec was cracking up. In the end, Magnus marched onto the stage and tried to drag his father down. "Dad, can we start please?!"

"And here he is, my boy, Magnus Bane," said Asmodeus. "My happiness, my-"

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay," said Asmodeus and Magnus heard the entire audience laughing. Cheeks red, he quickly hurried over back to Alec, who was again in a good mood and he waggled his eyebrows. After that, Asmodeus _ finally _ stopped talking and the duo was finally allowed to start with their turn and Alec didn't dare to look at the audience. Magnus smiled up at him and Alec shook when Magnus looked at Simon and then back to him.

"Ready?" whispered Magnus and Alec looked back at the audience and he huffed.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of people," escaped past Alec's lips, but he then nodded and held onto Magnus. He found his mother, Max and Jace among the crowd and he felt  _ ready.  _ Or not. "Okay, let's go," said Alec finally and Magnus nodded to Simon, who gave them thumbs up and started playing the intro of the song. "I love you," stammered Alec and Magnus winked and then took in a deep breath.

" _ Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step, _ " sang Magnus as he extended out his hand and Alec giggled when he pulled him closer. Someone in the audience coughed and he was reminded that there were people.  _ Watching _ . Magnus noticed Alec being nervous so he quickly hugged his chin and made him look into his eyes. " _ Keep your eyes locked to mine and let the music be your guide,"  _ he sang and gently placed his hand onto Alec's shoulder, while Alec's hand was around his waist and Alec took in a deep breath.

" _ Won't you promise me?"  _ sang Alec and slowly dancing the waltz he and Magnus rehearsed more times than he could count honestly. Magnus repeated his line and Alec smiled. " _ That you'll never forget, _ " he sang as he spun Magnus around and didn't step on his foot. Success!

" _ We'll keep dancing, _ " sang Magnus and Alec joined him in. " _ To keep dancing wherever we go next." _

Alec was having so much fun even if he did dance a bit stiff. It didn't matter and he couldn't look away from Magnus as the chorus came. " _ It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you,"  _ sang Magnus and Alec together, slowly dancing and Alec lifted Magnus up in the air with every second turn, gaining a few gasps from the audience as well. " _ It's one in a million, the chances to feeling the way we do, _ " they sang as Alec slowly eased Magnus down and they kissed. " _ And with every step together we just keep on getting better _ ," they carried on and Magnus felt himself tearing up as Alec slowly pulled back and held his hand. " _ So can I have this dance?"  _ sang Alec and Magnus only crushed their lips together.

Alec slowly pulled back and took Magnus' hand, pulling him closer as he sang again. " _ Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me,"  _ he carried on and his eyes were wide when he saw Magnus crying. The lyrics were so true and touching and Magnus sobbed when he wrapped his arms around Alec. He just loved him so much and Alexander was his safe haven. " _ Don't be afraid, afraid to fall you know I'll catch you through it all,"  _ managed to sing Alec and Magnus nodded. With Alexander, he was never afraid. He made him stronger. " _ And you can't keep us apart _ -" went on Alec, but Magnus stopped dancing and just gripped onto his tight.

Nothing kept them apart. Not ever. Alexander was staying in his life for good and wouldn't leave like his mother. And that hit him on the stage right there, Simon panicking and he made sure to play the part in a loop until Magnus collected himself and somehow they managed to carry the song until the end, Magnus sniffling after it was over and Alec felt like crying. Heck, they left half of the audience in tears. But what got Alec the most, what pushed him into a full on crying mode was when he saw his mother, crying and then Luke, who was sitting next to her, taking her hand and linking their fingers together. Alec smile through his tears when he saw Luke kissing his mom’s hand and he then slowly madeh is way off the stage with Magnus, both snifflinf, kissing when they came to the backstage and he was just… ah! However, then he remembered Underhill and he was crying  _ again.  _

“Okay, it’s happening, it’s finally happening,” heard Alec and he turned around, Underhill stepping out onto the stage then, taking the mic from Asmodeus’ hands, who was genuinely confused as he didn’t know about  _ this  _ happening. Asmodeus was ready to fight to get his mic back, but then Magnus went and quickly filled his dad in on what was about to happen and Asmodeus happily clapped his hands, wished Underhill good luck, while Marcel was standing by the side, trying to get Underhill off the stage, but before he knew it, Underhill was bringing  _ him _ onto the stage as well and what was-

“Theo, what are you-” asked Marcel, but then he was silence when Underhill took in a deep breath and pressed his lips together, eyes going to his parents, who were now curiously looking at him and with every ounce of bravery he had in him, Underhill slowly took Marcel’s hand in front of  _ everyone _ and pulled him close. The closeness was enough to tell everyone that they weren’t just friends and Alec could see people’s jaws dropping, but Underhill didn’t notice that. He had only eyes for Marcel and he-

“I, um, well,” he stumbled over the words. “I wrote you a song, Marcel,” said Underhill and Marcel was crying already. Ah, yes, emotional was Marcel’s middle name. “Simon, Izzy and Alec helped me of course, because let’s face it, poetry ain’t my thing, but,” he said and then he pressed his lips together. “I hope you’ll like the  _ surprise _ , okay?”

“I’m going to love it,” said Marcel and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec as they watched from the back, all of the others holding in their breaths and Underhill finally started stumbling over his words, reciting the poem as it was for the best and Marcel was floating. Yes, he was probably in heaven as they spoke and when Underhill came to the best part, Marcel threw himself around his neck.

“No, Marcel, let me finish… no don’t cry… he… my point being,” was trying to continue Theo, Marcel nodding and he just held his hand, because the surprise was everything and he was an emotional mess and… yeah. “Now...” stammered Underhill and nodded. “ _ Right here, right now I'm looking at you and, _ ” said Underhill and took in a deep breath. “ _ My Heart love the view, cause you mean everything and- _ ” he started, but then Marcel hugged him tightly again and he just started laughing. “You won’t let me finish, will you?” asked Underhill, laughing silently as a flood of French was being heard from Marcel, getting so emotional that English failed and Underhill was just hugging his boyfriend, looking among the crowd. “So, um, yeah, this didn’t go as planned,” he said and the crowd laughed softly, Underhill’s mom and dad both happily looking over at their son and that was all that Underhill needed. “My point was… I love Marcel and-” he started, but then stopped when Marcel cut him off with a long kiss.

Magnus and Alec were just laughing, shaking their heads as Underhill dragged Marcel down, who didn’t stop crying for more than hour, showering Underhill with kisses and hugs and cuddles and with everything nice. And rainbows and sunshines! It was just the kind of a guy he was. 

After the winners were announced - Magnus and Alec, plus Simon and Isabelle - the after party began. Alec wanted to go to Underhill, but he saw him with his parents; his dad was hugging Marcel, Underhill’s mom was hugging Theo, so everything went well and he was so happy for his friend. Magnus dragged Alec among the crowd, who congratulated them and Alec was just smiling as Maryse came over to them and hugged her boys. Afterwards, they all went for a dinner. 

There really were no losers that day as it was perfect. 


	20. Chapter 20

''That is my wild kitty right there,'' cheered on Magnus, who was having a blast at the game. Usually, he didn't even attend basketball matches, but this was a final game of the year and luckily, the Wild Cats were winning for a change. Not that it was a surprise; after Luke had gotten the job of the coach and Jace, Underhill and Alec were back on the team, they were again unstoppable. Alec was the captain of the team again and Magnus had to hand it to him that he was incredibly hot as a captain of the team. Not that he knew what it meant, he just liked how it sounded and he cheered again when Underhill threw the ball through the hoop, the excited French next to him on his legs as well and Magnus grinned.

''My baby is amazing,'' said Marcel out loud, so loud that he was being heard from the loud crowd all the way down and Underhill looked up and blew him a shy kiss, then ran after the ball again and Alec was laughing alongside his teammates as he couldn't stop smiling. Ah, they were winning and everything was going great. Regionals of the drama club were last week and Izzy and Simon managed to beat him and Magnus, not that it really mattered as both of them were having too much fun with it, Alec snapping back to reality as he was passed the ball and he then passed it to Jace, running to the other side of the gym, much faster than the other team and managed to score another two points for Wild Cats.

''Yes, Alexander, yes!'' cheered Magus as he was on his feet now as well. He looked very out of place; he was wearing far too many basketball related things on him, but he wanted to accessorize, so who was Alec to stop him from having fun? Besides, it made him look cute even though he looked like he really didn't belong there. ''Oh, my boyfriend is amazing y'all, just look at him,'' yelled Magnus and then sat back down, happily swooning over Alec. Alec was just smiling and shaking his head, but then waved back to him and ran after the ball again as the other team had gotten it.

Luke was gazing up at the crowd and he grinned when he saw Maryse sitting in among the crowd as well. Well, of course she was there; her two children were playing and she wouldn't miss on the final match for anything in the world. Luke pressed his lips together and tried not to smile too much, but he was just too happy, because things with Maryse were going good. Even Clary, his step-daughter, approved of their relationship and yeah... just everything finally fell into right place. Finally. Luke then realised he should be paying attention to the game more than Maryse and he quickly looked away, but the woman noticed him staring and giggled softly.

Maryse was beyond happy and proud of Alec, Izzy, Maxie and Jace. Just everything they've achieved in the last year. Max was sitting next to her and was on his feet as well, wanting to cheer on his two brothers, while Izzy and Simon weren't too far from them as well. Robert finally stopped nagging. They had shared custody, but Max begged and screamed not to go to him, so the visits with Robert were very short-lived and monitored. Which was kind of sad, but it also spoke volumes about what kind of a person her former husband was. Not that it mattered, she had her own Wild Cat right there sitting on the bench and she chuckled.

Not even Asmodeus missed out on the chance to see the Lightwood boy play and he was quite impressed. Although, he still was of an opinion that the drama club was superior to basketball, but could appreciate the sports. After all, there were many similarities between them if he really started thinking about it hard and he glanced to his side, where Magnus was sitting and was screaming again, hands raised up in the air. Asmodeus rubbed his ear, because his son was way too loud, but did nothing to stop him. After all, he was celebrating and where was the harm in that, slowly clapping as Alec scored another point and then looked at the clock. As much fun as that was, he wished it would be over.

Magnus happily sighed as Alec looked up at him and blew him a kiss from across the gym and Magnus happily caught it and placed it over his chest, making Alec roll his eyes. He was being very cheesy, but at the same time it made Alec’s heart leap up into his throat and he had to be dragged away by Underhill or he would go to Magnus and call it a day. They could carry the match on without him. In that very moment, that logic seemed very plausible, but then realised that he was probably needed as the captain and all.

Ragnor and Catarina were nowhere to be seen though, was what Magnus noticed. They told him that they were coming with Raphael, but in the end, he was the only one who showed up among the trio and was sitting just a row below Magnus and he narrowed his eyes. He leaned closer to his friend and gently nudged his shoulder. “Raphi, where are Cat and Ragnor?” he asked and Raphael looked up and wrinkled his nose.

“Busy,” said Raphael.

“With?” asked Magnus and snorted, kind of amused.

“Doing each other, I suppose,” said Ragnor and Magnus started laughing when he saw the look on his friend’s face. Ah, yes, those two lovebirds were adorable and Magnus only nodded, not asking more questions as Raphael seemed much traumatised by that fact. But it was kind of hilarious and Magnus was close to make a comment about it, but then he gazed at his boyfriend again and was too busy drooling to say anything else. Ah, Alexander was so dreamy and amazing and looked so amazing in that Jersey. Ah, such a wild kitty and Magnus-

The crowd around them suddenly started clapping loudly, all of them on their feet and Magnus narrowed his eyes. What was going on?! It was only until he looked at the score board that he saw that the match was probably over and that their team won, the entire room screaming _Wild Cats, Wild Cats, Wild Cats._

Alec was surely walking on air by then, because they had just won and he couldn’t believe it. The first thing that he did was to go shake hands with the captain of the opponent team, because they were quite strong themselves and it wasn’t easy winning up against them. Before he could do anything else, Jace had jumped him, wrapping his arms and legs around him and almost ended up knocking Alec on the floor. Luckily, Alec caught him just in time and gave him brother a big hug, Jace yelling in his ear.

“We’ve won, man, we’ve won!” was happily screaming Jace and Alec was laughing as he was finally able to escape Jace’s powerful grip and he happily smiled, only to be back-jumped by his other teammates and in the end he just let them do what they wanted, because he was too happy to care and it was time to _celebrate_ indeed, his eyes going up to Magnus, who was already searching a way to go down to his boyfriend, but the annoying crowd wouldn’t let him through and he groaned, rolling his eyes, Alec grinning and then he looked at the coach… _Luke!_

“Great job, guys,” said Luke happily as he was very proud of his team.

“Thank you, sir,” said Alec happily. “We wouldn’t be able to do it without your guidance,” he added and waggled his eyebrows. Luke narrowed his eyes, folded his arms on top of his chest, but in the end a huge smile cracked his serious face and he just ruffled Alec’s hair and Alec started laughing. Luke had indeed been such a great father figure to all of them and he was about to thank him again, but then he felt someone yanking his hand and pulling him to the side. Alec yelped, but then turned around and grinned when he saw his boyfriend standing there. Ah, it seemed that he finally found his way from up there and Alec just grinned as Magnus was happily gazing up at him.

“Magnus!”

“Congratulations, Alexander!” said Magnus happily and then hugged Alec tightly, pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around him and Alec just hugged him back. Many people have congratulated him before, but coming from Magnus just felt extra special and he crushed their lips together, pulling Magnus by the collar of his shirt and Magnus was quite surprised, but returned the kiss and chuckled when he felt Alec’s passionate kisses getting faster. Oh, Alexander was still riding his high from before and Magnus was living for it. After a few more chaste kisses, they pulled apart and Magnus was dazed. “You were amazing out there,” said Magnus after a while as he remembered that he still had things to say and Alec gave him a sheepish smile.

“Well, I had help,” said Alec as he looked at his teammates and then giggled as Magnus pulled him in for another kiss, Alec complying and when they pulled apart, Alec rested his forehead up against Magnus’.

“I’m so proud of you,” said Magnus and then just started thinking about Alec as he was playing basketball. “Oh, you looked so badass, such a wild kitty indeed,” he carried on and Alec felt his cheeks reddening, clearing his throat and he tried not to flush so much in front of the entire school, but Magnus’ mouth was a dangerous weapon and he just kept on going. “Roar,” said Magnus then and Alec finally had it enough and quieted him down with a long kiss, not that Magnus was complaining. Not really.

Magnus was content with himself and he then looked towards his father, wanting to see where he was. At the moment he was busy with talking to professor Garroway, Alexander’s mother joining the two of them and Magnus snorted. Oh, that ought to get interesting and he’d love to be around and see what would happen, but he had one more thing he wanted to do… to give to Alec, but he wanted them to be alone, so he started dragging Alec out of the gym and Alec started laughing, but then narrowed his eyes, because he had so many questions… why was Magnus in such a hurry to leave?!

“Magnus, where are we going?” asked Alec as he was being dragged away from the screaming crowd and he narrowed his eyes, but Magnus didn’t say much as his heart was hammering hard against his ribcage and Alec just quickly grabbed a long sleeved shirt and put it on as Magnus headed outside of the school. Since it was summer soon, it was warm anyway, but it still didn’t make any sense why- “Magnus?” asked Alec and Magnus finally looked at him and rubbed his palms together.

“I have something to give to you,” said Magnus slowly, kind of nervous and Alec cocked his head to the side, but nodded and patiently waited, his eyes widening when Magnus slowly pulled out two rings out of his pocket and Alec’s jaw dropped on the floor. “Um, promise rings?” asked Magnus slowly and Alec’s heart melted into a puddle of goo as he needed to remind himself how breathing worked. _Promise rings, it’s everything Alec had ever wanted._ He had always wanted to have promise rings with Magnus, but didn’t take the next step as he thought that Magnus would maybe think that it was too much or over the top, but now his wish finally came true and Alec happily hugged Magnus.

Magnus was quite nervous as he didn’t know what Alec’s opinion of promise rings was, but then he found himself in a tight embrace and all of his worries disappeared and Alec was gazing at the rings completely smitten as he pulled back and sighed happily. “Oh, this is so romantic,” blurted out Alec and Magnus started laughing next to him. “Which one is yours?” asked Alec as he wanted to put one on Magnus and Alec handed him the one that was supposed to be his and Alec brought it up to his face and narrowed his eyes, because it had something engraved inside of it and Alec didn’t understand what it meant.

_Aku Cinta Kamu._

What did it mean?

Magnus snorted when he saw the confusion on Alec’s face as he tried to figure out what it meant, trying not to laugh, but the little pout on Alec’s lips as he was thinking was adorable. “ _Ah-ku_ ,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, trying to pronounce it again as he wanted to impress Magnus even though he had no idea what he was saying. “ _Seenta_ -” he started again, but then was interrupted as Magnus couldn’t hold himself back and he started giggling, because Alexander was adorable.

“ _Aku cinta kamu,_ ” said Magnus and Alec was drooling.

“What does it mean?” asked Alec curiously.

“It’s Indonesian for I love you,” he said and Alec’s cheeks reddened. Oh, that was really so romantic and special, because it was in Magnus’ native language and he was- ah, he felt so privileged and blessed as he couldn’t stop smiling as he slowly slipped the ring onto Magnus’ finger and Magnus felt his heart fastening again. Even if they were just promise rings, they _were_ making a commitment to each other of sorts and he shuddered.

“ _Aku cinta kamu,_ Magnus,” said Alec, the way he said it was adorable, his pronunciation way off, but it melted Magnus’ heart and he just grabbed the sides of his hoodie and pulled him in for a long kiss, kissing him again and again. Hearing Alec attempt to speak Indonesian did things to him and he gave him another kiss and Alec was happily beaming down at him as they pulled away and Magnus was flushing. “Why I do believe you’re blushing, Magnus,” teased Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“I-I am not,” said Magnus, but then just giggled and then put the other ring on Alec’s finger as well and happily admired it how it looked on him. “I love you too, Alexander,” said Magnus happily and Alec’s heart was about to jump out of his chest, because this was just too much of happiness for Alec to handle and he gasped for air as Magnus leaned it to kiss him again, slowly dropping their hands down and Alec reached for Magnus’, linking their fingers together and he just grinned. “You like the ring?”

“I love it, it’s beautiful,” said Alec and shook his head. “And it’s engraved, when did you have the time to do all of this?” asked Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Well, you were awfully busy with training the past few weeks for the big game,” said Magnus and winked. “I had to fill in my time somehow,” he said and Alec grinned, feeling kind of bad, because he was at the gym a lot, which didn’t give him and Magnus much time to hang out. Plus with the finals coming up and all, it was really hectic.

“I’m sorry,” said Alec and Magnus gently poked his chest.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have the entire summer to make it up to me,” said Magnus and winked up at him, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and Alec started laughing again. Oh, Magnus was going to make him work _hard_ for it, wasn’t he?

“I can’t wait,” whispered Alec back and Magnus giggled. “So what are plans for the summer?” he then asked and Magnus grinned, shrugging.

“No special plans yet, but I’m sure we can come up with something,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “But, just a lazy summer with you and our friends sounds more than perfect,” rambled Magnus and Alec couldn’t agree more.

“Oh, yeah,” said Alec. “We need to make the best of it, we’ll be seniors soon,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Indeed,” said Magnus as he wasn’t planning on taking anything for granted during summer. “Hmm, and the college,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together.

”Right, about that,” said Alec. “I’ve already picked what college I want to attend,” said Alec and Magnus gazed up at him, kind of worried. “Picture this; it’s in New York,” said Alec and Magnus felt weight lifting off of his shoulders and he started laughing when he saw the look on Alec’s face, giving him a long kiss. Oh these were amazing news, Magnus happily hugging his boyfriend as he still couldn’t believe that he got _this_ lucky, closing his eyes, Alec doing the same and the moment was perfect. Until _someone_ decided to come and ruin the fun.

“Um, guys, sorry to interrupted, but I need to borrow Alec for a second,” said Jace as they were all waiting Alec back in the gym for the group photo and Magnus opened his eyes, annoyed. Alec turned to his brother and he sighed.

“Yes?”

“It’s group photo time,” said Jace so excitedly that neither of them could stay angry with him for interrupting and Alec just allowed Jace to drag him back inside of the school, Magnus being pulled by Jace as well and the three of them literally ran inside of the school and Magnus could see all of them being there, waiting for the photo to be taken. Magnus waited by the side, but Jace narrowed his eyes. “Come here,” said the blonde.

“Oh, I’m not on the team and-”

“You’re family,” said Jace simply and then dragged Maryse and Marcel over to take photos with them, Clary already there standing in front of Alec. Alec and Magnus giggled as they waited for the picture to be taken, holding hands and Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec’s cheek when the photo was taken, Jace tipping Clary down and kissing her, while Marcel and Underhill hugged, Luke and Maryse shyly holding hands. More photos were taken after that; Asmodeus, Raphael, Simon and Izzy also joining them in as they continued taking silly pictures.

All that could be seen on the photo were love, pure bliss and happiness. And it was something that they all felt.

Finally.

Happiness and peace.

* * *

 

**_The end._  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've finally reached the end with this one. I am so happy and glad that all of you enjoyed reading this and I seriously couldn't have done it without your support. It truly means so much to me and I loved writing this, my take on the HSM, Malec style. It was seriously so much fun~  
> Thank you again!! Love you all so so so so muuuuch!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it :)


End file.
